<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written in the Stars (Lucifer x Angel!Reader) by sondepoch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271039">Written in the Stars (Lucifer x Angel!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondepoch/pseuds/sondepoch'>sondepoch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Completed, F/M, Friends to Lovers, MC is female, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, angel au, angel reader, angel x demon, kind of, reader is female, reader is mc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondepoch/pseuds/sondepoch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four thousand years is a long time. In the absence of your most cherished friend, it feels even longer. </p><p>But you've toughed your days as an angel out, and you've somehow managed to continue living in the Celestial Realm without Lucifer to brighten your days. But when Diavolo's student exchange program brings you back to the man you once knew so well, you find that things aren't the same. Because four thousand years of separation is a long time. And the love you once felt for Lucifer has changed into something different—something forbidden. </p><p>But that might not even be the biggest of your problems. Because with each passing day, your holy wings are turning blacker and blacker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weight around your shoulders is unnatural.</p>
<p>You shift the fabric as you stand, gently pushing it back while fiddling with the golden clasp that keeps the thick, Celestial silk wrapped around your body, before forcing yourself to stop. It had been Simeon who had helped you put it on this morning. For good reason, too—the angel is blessed with a surprising degree of lean muscle and strength—but where he could easily carry the cape and drape it around your body, you can barely lift the thing.</p>
<p><em>It's heavy for a reason</em>, he had told you when helping you wear it. <em>We can't stay in our angel forms at the Academy, so the High Seraphs said that this will help remind us of the weight of our wings.</em></p>
<p>And while the fabric is definitely as heavy as your wings, it does no justice to the true feel of your snowy feathers, a poor simulation of the holy pinions.</p>
<p>You sigh, pressing your hands against the closest object to stabilize your body, wishing that you could bring your wings out to do so. You'd begged to come here, begged and cried and pleaded with the High Seraphs to give you the chance to see Lucifer one last time before eternally returning to the Celestial Realm, and they'd warned you that the experience wouldn't be pleasant. That you'd be forced to take this unorthodox <em>human</em> form, deprived of your wings and halo, surrounded by demons and the unbearable <em>heat</em> of the Devildom.</p>
<p>But you hadn't faltered then, and you certainly won't falter now.</p>
<p>It's for Lucifer, right? You'd do anything for Lucifer.</p>
<p>You bite the inside of your cheek as you hold your body steady by gripping the tall, wooden chair that Diavolo had been sitting in when he'd greeted the three of you.</p>
<p><em>"Welcome to the Devildom!" </em>He'd exclaimed enthusiastically, a grin so wide stretched across his face that you couldn't help but offer your own smile in return. The man had been nothing but pleasant when introducing himself to you. Each word, he spoke with purpose. His tone bordered on intimidating when he declared his own titles—proudly naming himself Lord Diavolo, overseer of the nine circles of hell, heir to the Devildom, prince of the abyss—but he immediately expressed what a pleasure it was to meet <em>your</em> acquaintance, honorably referring to you all with your own titles. Again, with purpose. His formality was to remind you that you're all just as important to your realms as he is to his. Just as crucial, powerful, and <em>strong</em>.</p>
<p><em>"Luke," </em>He had proclaimed with a smile, his grin almost proud as he gazed upon the youngest of you three. <em>"Child of Chamuel, heir to the twelfth Holy Protectorate."</em> He'd then turned to your best friend, the oldest of the group: <em>"Simeon: child of Selaphiel, defender of the High Seraphs."</em> And last, but absolutely not the least, he had faced you. <em>"MC: child of light, equalizer of the Celestial Realm."</em></p>
<p>The man had proceeded to shower you all with gifts, casually instructing his butler to have the larger presents delivered to Purgatory Hall, the location of your year-long stay. He'd offered to give you all a tour of the Devildom, looking almost eager as he began leading you out the door—but he hesitated at the last minute.</p>
<p><em>"Ah, MC." </em>His eyes watched you carefully as he spoke, waiting to see your reaction. <em>"If you don't mind, would you be alright with staying here? Lucifer explicitly requested that he be the one to greet and show you around, though it's entirely understandable if you should wish to remain with the group for—"</em></p>
<p><em>"Not at all!" </em>You'd exclaimed immediately, excitement flooding your veins at the mention of the man who's been dominating your thoughts for the past four thousand years. Diavolo's relief was apparent at your immediate acceptance of his offer, and you almost had to laugh.</p>
<p>Had he been concerned that you wouldn't want to be alone with Lucifer? Surely he's heard all the stories about the Morningstar of light and the equalizer of the heavens. Did he think your feelings for Lucifer would have changed after his fall? You chuckle to yourself, shaking your head. For all the stories and songs written about the two of you, people never seem to understand the true depth of your love for Lucifer.</p>
<p>Then again, the written history has never done a good job at portraying truth, has it?</p>
<p>You sigh, turning your head to stare out the windows of the room. This is the Student Council Office, you know. Small wonder. It has a marvelous view of the entire RAD campus, and really, you don't think you'll have the full map memorized even after you've spent a year here.</p>
<p>You smile, eyes skirting over the immense campus.</p>
<p>You, Simeon, and Luke had arrived in the Devildom just as the sun was beginning to make its journey back under the horizon; by now, the sun has almost completely set. Still, the remnants of its illumination light up the various fountains and statues littered around the campus. There are eight buildings set up for classroom use, nine buildings in total—likely modeled after the nine circles of hell—and each is connected by a modernistic sidewalk three wingspans wide. Every intersection is marked by a different ornamental tablet, engraved with what you can only assume is Devildom history, and the last remaining rays of sunlight jump off the various metals like fiery dancers of dusk. There's a large field in the distance, where you see six demons playing some sport you don't recognize, and you'd stare even longer at the strange forest in the background if not for the sound of a door opening behind you.</p>
<p>You freeze.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, you wish you hadn't been staring out at the window but at the door instead, because your body is stiller than the statues you'd been admiring outside, unwilling to move an inch.</p>
<p>Fingers tensing around the chair you'd been casually gripping, you feel your throat bob as you swallow, your mouth suddenly dry.</p>
<p>It's the moment you've been waiting for.</p>
<p>There's no doubt about it: you can feel it in the shift of the darkness in the room, in the subtle scent of the cologne that after all these years he's <em>still</em> wearing, in the quiet but sharp breath he takes that you were once so used to hearing.</p>
<p>Mustering up all the courage you have, you turn your head, preparing yourself for what you've been waiting four thousand years for.</p>
<p>Your head moves slowly, impossibly slow. You can't bring it to turn any faster, even though all you want to do is <em>see</em> the man you've spent so long yearning for.</p>
<p>And then you do.</p>
<p>A strangled gasp leaves you throat as all your breath deserts you, the man looking as magnificent and glorious and <em>breathtaking</em> as he did the last time you saw him. You stare into his eyes, two red rubies that shine not with holiness or darkness or anything but <em>love</em> as they gaze back at you, and then whatever restraint you had vanishes, and you're throwing yourself into Lucifer's arms: crying, whimpering, sobbing as you embrace him the way you've wanted to for so long.</p>
<p>"MC," he murmurs softly, his own voice thick with emotion as he lifts you, spinning you around gracefully as he used to so long ago. "What's this?" He asks, gaze traveling to the golden clasp that keeps the dense cape wrapped around your shoulders, wordlessly unclasping it.</p>
<p>And as the Celestial silk falls, so do the last of your inhibitions, leaving you truly <em>weightless</em> in Lucifer's arms as he holds you tighter, fingers running through your hair the way he used to.</p>
<p>You know he's fallen now, a demon, but nothing about him seems different. His embrace is still comforting as he holds you, his hands still rub small circles into your back, he still presses weightless kisses to your forehead as he holds you. Angel or demon, he's still the Lucifer that raised you, the Lucifer that taught you everything you know. He's still <em>Lucifer</em>.</p>
<p>"I missed you," You whisper, well aware that he can feel your tears as you bury your head in his neck. "So much."</p>
<p>"I know," He murmurs back, his voice carrying the rare softness that he only unveils for you. "I've missed you too."</p>
<p>The two of you remain like that for far longer than is necessary, simply basking in the blissful feeling of being together until even the sun has gone down, knowing that its warmth is unnecessary now that the two of you have each other.</p>
<p>Even when Lucifer finally begins to pull away, you let out a reluctant whine. You've been deprived of his company for four thousand years, surely he can give you <em>one </em>more minute?</p>
<p>"Don't look at me like that," He says, a light chuckle escaping his lips. "Come. Don't you want a tour of the campus? You'll be staying here the entire year, after all."</p>
<p>You grudgingly agree, removing yourself from Lucifer's arms while staring at the fabric on the ground. Now that it's off your shoulders, you certainly <em>do</em> feel much more free—but Simeon was absolutely right. No matter how heavy the fabric was, it really did remind you of your wings. You feel naked without it.</p>
<p>Lowering your body to the ground, you summon all of your strength in an attempt to lift the thick cloth up, trying your best to raise it higher than a foot off the ground. Next to you, Lucifer lets out an audible laugh as he watches you struggle until, finally, you collapse to the ground. "I give up," You mumble, light pants escaping your lips. Your muscles genuinely <em>ache</em> as you look up at your old friend, a defeated expression cast on your face.</p>
<p>"Celestial silk, is it?" Lucifer crouches, lifting the fabric. "Even heavier than I remember, but still manageable." He smiles lightly as he finds the clasps, fingers deftly hooking the golden fasteners in place until the cape is secured around your body once more.</p>
<p>It's a comfortable motion for you, and familiar, too. When Lucifer was still with you in the Celestial Realm, he had taken it upon himself to be your guardian—understandable, given the nature of your birth—and had practically raised you himself. It was Lucifer, who whispered stories to you every night until you slept. Lucifer, who taught you how to cook and bathe and read. Lucifer, who would help you dress in the mornings, while you blankly sat on the floor, just as you're doing now.</p>
<p>"Why are you wearing something so heavy? I doubt you can even stand straight for long, when this weighs as much as <em>you</em>." The demon's expression is intrigued as he pinches the fabric between his gloved fingers.</p>
<p>"It's not just me. Simeon is wearing the same thing. His cloak is even longer, actually, and heavier, too. And it's really bothersome, but without this, it just feels so <em>unnatural</em> to be in this form. At least, with this around my shoulders, it feels like I still sort of have my wings."</p>
<p>Lucifer nods. "That's smart. I think that was the hardest adjustment after the fall. It took me a while to figure out how to walk normally, without my wings weighing me back. Even in my demon form, I..." He trails off, a dark look cast on his face. You hold your breath, waiting for him to continue, but he says nothing.</p>
<p>"Lucifer?" You ask, bringing a hand to his cheek, gently angling his face back toward you. "After the Great Celestial War and your fall, I heard...the messengers would say..." You swallow, realizing that beating around the bush isn't going to help either of you right now. "They said you lost your wings."</p>
<p>Lucifer's eyes widen in surprise, and the <em>shocked</em> response is enough to tell you that the rumors were false. But then the demon's gaze darkens once more, and you can't figure out what's going on in his head.</p>
<p>When he next speaks, his voice is soft, quiet enough to be lost in the sound of your own breathing, if you're not careful. "If I show you my true form, will it scare you?"</p>
<p>Your breath hitches in your throat.</p>
<p>His true form. His <em>demon</em> form.</p>
<p>Against your will, the image of Lucifer's angel form flashes through your mind—the image you'd cut out from your history textbook, before anyone could take it away. A time when Lucifer's pride had been given to him by the realm, rather than stemming from within him. When he had six divine wings and the Mark of the Blessed on his forehead. Dressed in full white garb, every fine detail outlined in rubies and gold, you've never stopped picturing that Lucifer as the true Lucifer in your mind.</p>
<p>But times have changed.</p>
<p>Four thousand years have passed, and the Lucifer who dressed in white is no longer a reality.</p>
<p>"Show me," You whisper, voice earnest.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes, it takes barely a second for Lucifer's darkness to manifest, the black wings curling around his frame and the familiar Mark of the Blessed on his forehead. But only after a second look do you realize that neither are quite the same—the six wings you're used to seeing being reduced to four, and the mark on Lucifer's forehead something twisted, something unholy, no longer shining with light: a small diamond of skin blackened with the retraction of whatever blessing was once laid upon his fair head.</p>
<p>"Lucifer..." You whisper, unable to say anything other than his name. "You're beautiful."</p>
<p>The demon's eyes, once dropped to the floor, look up at you in surprise, evidently not expecting to hear <em>that</em> of all things. Indeed, the light favored Lucifer brilliantly, but the darkness brings out a different side of the man: unfamiliar, strange, and foreign—but undeniably beautiful, in its own right.</p>
<p>Before he can say a word against you, you wrap him in another embrace, this time letting your hands run along his wings, savoring the sensation. Their color may have changed, but they're just as soft as you remember, each feather delicate and majestic. You allow your hands to trail all the way to where they meet at Lucifer's back, hesitating before running your hands along the small strip in between the four wings.</p>
<p>A shudder travels through Lucifer as your fingertips graze the spot. "Don't—don't—"</p>
<p>You calmly move your hands, sliding them back into the wings you love, understanding that you must have been touching the location where Lucifer's two center wings were ripped out during his fall. The sheer thought is painful enough; you can't begin to imagine how awful it must have been.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you," You murmur into Lucifer's ear, kissing the black diamond on his forehead. His body trembles once more, but he welcomes your touch, gripping your shoulders tightly even as he slowly shifts back to his human form. It's a long time before he speaks, but when he does, he's composed once more.</p>
<p>"Don't be. I was relieved that the High Seraphs had the sense to keep you locked away during the Great Celestial War. You would have done something foolish, like get yourself banished with me." You don't respond, knowing all too well that you'd entertained the thought numerous times. "Come," Lucifer murmurs, finally standing up. "It's time I gave you the tour I promised."</p>
<p>You nod your head, attempting to stand up. Key word: <em>attempting</em>. Your silk cloak drags you back down before you can even straighten your legs, causing you to collapse rather ungraciously on the floor.</p>
<p>"How did even manage to put this on in the morning?" Lucifer asks, shaking his head as he bends down and lifts you to your feet. "You can barely stand properly. Did you enchant it with a spell or some such?"</p>
<p>"Not exactly. I still struggle a bit when it comes to object enchantments." You hide a faint blush, sheepishly glancing away. "Simeon helped me dress this morning."</p>
<p>You glance up at Lucifer, only to see him averting his eyes, a strange expression wrapped around his face. You don't recognize the look, but before you can ask Lucifer about it, he's speaking: "I see. That much is unsurprising, I suppose." His voice is calm and controlled, but from his face, you can tell that it's taking all his effort to do so. He feigns a sense of casualness, not meeting your eyes. "There have been rumors in the Devildom about you and Simeon. That the equalizer of the Celestial Realm and the defender of the High Seraphs are...involved." You don't comment, but Lucifer almost seems to choke on that last word. Still, you let the man continue, watching as his steady voice wavers. "I suppose the rumors are true?"</p>
<p>Your lips twitch in amusement.</p>
<p>Is it <em>jealousy</em> that's casting Lucifer's face into this unappealing frown, the demon desperately trying to conceal his distaste but failing so miserably? You're unable to stop a brief sound of laughter from escaping your lips, a quick shake of your shoulders, but Lucifer catches it.</p>
<p>"What. What? <em>What?"</em> His voice is sharp, irritated as he gives you his usual glare, one that you've missed all too much.</p>
<p>"Simeon and I are friends," You tell him, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Nothing more, Lucifer. There's no need to be jealous."</p>
<p>"I am <em>not</em> jealous," The demon hisses, eyebrows fuddling together in a demonstration meant to be intimidating, but you only find it cute.</p>
<p>"Relax!" You exclaim, consciously stopping yourself from squealing with merriment. "I was only teasing. I would never involve myself with another man—didn't I promise you that I would get your approval before doing so?"</p>
<p>Lucifer's eyes widen in surprise, as if he'd long forgotten that exchange. But his next words reveal that his thoughts were quite the opposite: "I didn't realize you had any recollection of that promise."</p>
<p>"How could I forget?" You ask, the memory clear in your mind even to this day.</p>
<p>"It's just..." Lucifer sighs softly, his eyes dropping to your hair, where he brushes a strand of the (h/c) behind your ear. "You were only a child when you said it."</p>
<p>"A child? Lucifer, I grew up in a literal hour," You argue, recalling how the High Seraphs had described you being born as a baby and then having turned into a young woman before they'd even had the chance to give you a name. It's angel stuff—not wholly unheard of, since Lucifer's birth was somewhat the same, but definitely not the most common thing out there. Then again, nothing about the story of your birth is common.</p>
<p>"Yes, but you'd only been in the realm for three days. You might have looked older, but you were young and inexperienced in the ways of the world, foolish enough to make such a preposterous promise." Lucifer chuckles, crossing his arms as he remembers your youth. "I do hope that you haven't been denying your heart on my account? As long as the suitor makes you happy, I would support any union you might partake in."</p>
<p>"I know, Lucifer." You smile up at the man. He may be a demon now, but inside, he's still the man you adore. You press a delicate kiss to his cheek. "When I made that promise to you, you told me the same thing."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lucifer had promised Diavolo that he would handle your student tour of the RAD, that he would show you all the prettiest fountains and loveliest statues and best restaurants. And when he'd assured his prince of such a thing, he had been sincere.</p>
<p>But as he leads you out of the student council building, there's really only one thing he deems of immediate importance: how to get to the House of Lamentation from your residence in Purgatory Hall. Doubtless, he'll ensure that he's there to accompany you the first few times, but as he makes the walk with you, he can't help but feel a familiar sense of worry bubble in his stomach.</p>
<p>A part of him still can't believe that it's been four thousand years since he last saw you.</p>
<p>You've barely changed.</p>
<p>Your smile is still just as bright, your hands are just as soft, your hair dances in the wind the exact same way—but there are subtle differences, too. Lucifer swallows as he notes the womanly shape that you've taken on over the centuries, the small of your waist, the curve of your hips, the tantalizing dip of your collarbone.</p>
<p>The demon is unable to take his eyes off you, desperately wondering who in heaven designed your uniform. Diavolo had decided not to force the standard RAD uniform on any of the exchange students, and for good reason. The Devildom is too close to hell, and unbearably <em>hot</em> for anyone that isn't already used to its temperature.</p>
<p>But Lucifer had still expected the angels to be wearing <em>somewhat</em> modest clothes. He'd assumed that they'd arrive in angel attire, the garb simply enchanted with spells to resist the heat. Not these outfits that resemble the strippers he's seen in Asmo's clubs!</p>
<p>His eyes are glued to the thin mesh fabric covering your shoulders. It does an awful job of concealing skin. In fact, it only draws <em>more</em> attention to your upper body and—really—does the outfit <em>have</em> to be sleeveless? And is it <em>truly</em> necessary for the sides of your waist to be exposed?</p>
<p>Lucifer exhales lightly, his jaw tensing. None of his brothers would dare try anything inappropriate with you, you're too precious to them for that, and he'd do his best to shield you from the lustful eyes of his peers. But even then, how long would Lucifer be able to protect you from <em>himself?</em></p>
<p>He forces himself to look away from your body, knowing that he would kill a lesser demon for the very thoughts reverberating through his own mind.</p>
<p>It's ridiculous that he even feels this way, he reasons with himself. He's practically your older brother. He <em>knows</em> you think of him as such. So why is he looking at you like a <em>woman</em>, when he should be looking at you as a sister?</p>
<p><em>Off limits</em>. Lucifer scowls, staring forward as he drills the word into his mind. <em>Off limits. MC is off limits. MC is off limits!</em></p>
<p>But the more he tries to ignore you, the more he's drawn to you, to the light sway of your hips as you move, to the elegant grace you've cultivated over the years, the dazzling smile that he can only describe as <em>enchanting</em>, where it had once been cute and endearing.</p>
<p>Is it because he's a demon, that he feels this way around you? Because it's now in his nature to give in to temptation, where it had once been in his blood to resist? The thought weighs heavily on his mind, because that means that it would be impossible for you to ever feel the same way about him. And as much as Lucifer hates himself for thinking it, that prospect seems to be even worse than the notion of you being foolish enough reciprocate his feelings.</p>
<p>"Lucifer?"</p>
<p>The demon halts his thoughts, staring at you in surprise. "I'm sorry, MC. My mind was elsewhere. What were you saying?"</p>
<p>He watches you giggle, an action he's seen you do thousands of times, but it's never made him feel such a strong urge to wrap his arms around you and hide you away from everyone else.</p>
<p>"I was talking about your youngest brother. Though I think he's been named the fourth-born? I'm talking about Satan. I know he was born a little before the Great Celestial War began, but the High Seraphs isolated me immediately after, so I still haven't met him. Do you think he'll like me?"</p>
<p>Lucifer blinks. You've certainly grown, but you've still retained your angelic innocence. "Don't be ridiculous," He murmurs quietly. "How could anyone <em>not</em> like you?"</p>
<p>The beaming smile you give Lucifer is worth the agitation he feels when he realizes how smitten he is with you.</p>
<p><em>You're off limits,</em> he tells himself once more. <em>Off limits.</em></p>
<p>Just as he will not allow any other demons to lay a hand on you, he will not allow himself to touch you.</p>
<p>"MC?" He asks, eyes glued to your exposed shoulders, all too aware of how it's only furthering the temptation within him. When you turn to him, a questioning gaze on your face, it's all he can do to take off his coat without letting his embarrassment show on his face. "It's cold." It's not. "Wear my jacket for the time being."</p>
<p>Wordlessly, he helps you slip it onto your shoulders, lifting the Celestial silk for you and then unclasping it altogether, not failing to notice the blissful sigh you give as he takes the weight into his own arms, allowing you to freely slip into his jacket.</p>
<p>He breathes a sigh of relief when you continue talking, the demon finally eased of the tempting sight of your exposed body. He turns back to you, hoping to listen to whatever subject you're currently ranting so passionately about.</p>
<p>And fails.</p>
<p>Even with his jacket wrapped around you, Lucifer finds that his gaze is just as hungry as before, only further stemmed along by the sight of you in his clothes, your smaller figure entirely enveloped by his jacket.</p>
<p>By his side, Lucifer's hand clenches into a fist.</p>
<p><em>Thou shalt not covet</em>, he tells himself, the words still engraved on his heart after all these years. <em>Thou shalt not covet</em>. But staring at you, talking so animatedly next to him, so comfortable and <em>trusting</em> by his side, he can't stop.</p>
<p>No matter how many times the words echo in his mind, they fall short of his heart.</p>
<p>He covets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 4.3k</p><p>Notes: And that's the first chapter of this series :D Just so you guys know, I currently plan to update this work on Tuesdays and Saturdays - and based on my current drafts, this whole thing will be either 8 or 9 chapters, so not too long! I hope that you enjoy this - things start to get real in the next chapter &lt;3 Expect a slight slow burn? Ngl, I've done more planning than usual for this fic, but this project is also bigger than I'm used to taking on - regardless, I'll do my best to make sure that the content I give you guys is my best effort :D</p><p>Comment &amp; Leave Kudos</p><p>Next Update: 5/23/20</p><p>I do not own the rights to Obey Me! or any of the characters within it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simeon knows everything about you.</p><p>Ever since Lucifer left, <em>he </em>became the angel in charge of taking care of you—and just like Lucifer, the role he took on wasn't that of a guardian, but one of a nurturer. He didn't isolate you from the world, or lock you up like the High Seraphs, but merely guided you as you continued to learn new things.</p><p>Simeon's only rule is that you never keep secrets from him: a rule you've taken to heart.</p><p>It was bad enough back in the Celestial Realm, when you would come home to your shared little residence in the clouds, endlessly talking on and on about whatever new things you'd discovered that day. But now? It's like the words can't stop coming, even if you <em>want</em> to stop.</p><p>"And Satan!" You rest your head on your hands, elbows propped up as you stare dreamily into the distance while Simeon continues making dinner. "He's such a character! He and Lucifer are so funny, they're always bickering! It's quite funny, actually, but it's endearing, too. I expected us to be more similar since we were both raised by Lucifer from birth, but he's really grown into his own. We only met today, but he already treats me like his little sister, and all the other brothers are just as kind and loving as when we knew them in the Celestial Realm."</p><p>Simeon gives an interested hum, a quiet indicator for you to continue.</p><p>"They've still changed a bit, though. Asmo wears makeup now, and it suits him so well! If I'm truthful, he may have grown even more beautiful after his fall. And would you believe that Belphie still carries around the pillow I gave him for his birthday? Oh, and Beel! Apparently, he's now the Avatar of Gluttony, and when he hugged me, I could <em>feel</em> his stomach grumble!"</p><p>Simeon pauses in his movements, chuckling lightly. "Beelzebub has always had quite the appetite."</p><p>"We should invite them over for dinner sometime!" You exclaim, eyes lighting up. The brothers had wanted you to stay with them for your first meal in the Devildom, but you couldn't leave Simeon and Luke alone, so you'd returned to Purgatory Hall. But the prospect of dining with your old friends is too tempting.</p><p>"I'll send a text to Lucifer," Simeon says, gesturing over to his D.D.D. "...As soon as I can figure out how to work this wretched device."</p><p>"Struggling?" You ask, laughing lightly. Even in the Celestial Realm, Simeon's always left the more advanced technologies to you. "I'll mention it to him tomorrow, don't worry about it."</p><p>"You're meeting Lucifer tomorrow?" Simeon asks, walking the various dishes he prepared over to the dining room. The dining table is enormous, large enough for a feast, but only you, Luke, and Simeon will be eating tonight. And the human, too, when they arrive tomorrow.</p><p>"Yeah. There's a lot that we skipped during the tour, so he wants to show me the way to all my classes in the morning." You plop yourself in a seat in the center of the table. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"No reason, little lamb." Simeon wears a cryptic smile as he says the words, his expression so masked that you almost forget to scowl at the nickname.</p><p>"Come on, Simeon. Can't you call me something different, at least when we're down in the Devildom?" You cross your arms in a huff, still wondering <em>why</em> he insists on such a docile nickname for the holiest angel ever born.</p><p>"I haven't stopped calling you that in over four thousand years, why would I stop now?" Simeon ruffles your hair affectionately, ignoring your mock glare in lieu of calling Luke down for dinner. When the younger angel finally arrives, the three of you begin your meal: the very first since your arrival in the Devildom.</p><p>Once more, you open your mouth, an endless spew of word soup coming forth as you inform them of every last detail to your visit in the House of Lamentation: from the way Levi's hair has grown to the strange family dynamic between Mammon and Lucifer.</p><p>Even when dinner is over, and you're quietly going over a map of the Devildom, your thoughts are far away. Your eyes scan over the map Lucifer gave you, silently wondering which spots are his favorite. Does he like to go to Ristorante Six? Perhaps he favors Majolish? Or does Lucifer spend his nights close to home, watching over his brothers, like he did when you all lived in the Celestial Realm?</p><p>A dreamy smile crosses your lips, edged on by the thought of getting to spend a whole year with Lucifer.</p><p>You shouldn't be this happy, you know. One year is nothing. When thinking about the fact that you've spent <em>four thousand</em> without Lucifer, how does a single cycle of three hundred sixty-five days do any justice?</p><p>But the grin that blooms on your face at the thought of exploring the Devildom with your best friend can't be quelled by the knowledge that this isn't permanent. It doesn't matter that you'll have to leave soon. That these days will turn into wistful memories and that after this, you're saying goodbye to Lucifer for <em>real</em>. For <em>eternity</em>. None of that matters. Not when you have your best friend by your side, here and now.</p><p>Though is Lucifer really just your best friend?</p><p>You swallow, the thoughts you've been trying to push away suddenly surfacing in your mind. You recall everything from today: the kisses he laid across your forehead, the way he wrapped you up in such tight hugs, the quick and comfortable squeezes he gave your shoulder. As the demon did them today, they no longer felt as innocent. While you once would have considered actions brotherly, you can only think about what a <em>gentleman</em> Lucifer was being when he offered you his jacket.</p><p>Against your will, you feel your cheeks grow warmer at the thought.</p><p>His coat had smelled like him, not his cologne but actually <em>him:</em> the same subtle yet undeniable aroma of <em>light</em> that only the Morningstar, fallen or no, could carry.</p><p>You close your eyes, recalling how the jacket had still been warm when you'd worn it. It was almost as pleasant as the sensation of being wrapped up in one of his hugs. And, in truth, even the man's hugs felt somehow different: they weren't the hugs of a brother, but of a <em>man</em>.</p><p>You swallow nervously, grateful that a knock breaks you from your thoughts.</p><p>"Coming," You call, throwing the map onto your bed as you walk over to open the door. For a moment, you glance at your reflection in the mirror—you're in your angel form. But there's only one person who would knock on your door this late, right? And he won't mind seeing you like this. You pull the doorknob, a smile blooming on your face. "Already conducting a night check, Simeon?"</p><p>"Oh, hush." The angel laughs, entering the room after you gesture for him to do so. But whatever he calls this—"casual visits that just happen to be late at night," as he once told you—you know that they're the very same night checks that Lucifer used to conduct when <em>he</em> was taking care of you. Simeon is just a bit more subtle about it.</p><p>"I actually wanted to talk to you, you know? You seemed like you had a lot on your mind, even after talking nonstop at dinner."</p><p>You laugh. "Simeon, you and I both know that if you give me the chance, I'll talk for <em>hours</em>."</p><p>Simeon lets out another light chuckle, nodding his head as you flop onto your bed. He walks to the center of the room, where you'd discarded your Celestial silk cape, and lifts it up to fold it. "You told me everything about the brothers. About the pretty things you saw on your tour. About how much you think you're going to love it here." Simeon pauses. "But you still haven't told me the most important thing."</p><p>You stiffen, instantly knowing what the angel is talking about.</p><p>Simeon glances at you, eyes soft. "How did your reunion with Lucifer go?"</p><p>"It was..." You trail off, uncertain. Instinctively, you remember the one thing Simeon had made you promise when he became your guardian: no secrets. He had assured you that, in turn, there would be nothing he kept from you—but can you truly tell him about how your heart now beats faster around Lucifer? About how you had to avert your eyes from the proud demon's gaze, so that he wouldn't see the blush on your cheeks? About how these feelings in your heart are literal <em>blasphemy</em>, and you don't even feel guilty about it?</p><p>No.</p><p>You can't tell him that.</p><p>But you can't lie to him, either, so you settle for a half-truth.</p><p>"It was the most wonderful thing in the world, Simeon." You close your eyes, remembering how Lucifer had hugged you and how blissful it felt: like you could be wrapped up in his arms for the rest of your life and you wouldn't even mind. "It was like four thousand years hadn't passed at all. We hugged, and he showed me his demon form, and..." You remember how he had given you his jacket, how he had held your hand as he opened the doors to the House of Lamentation, how he had smiled at you <em>differently</em> when dropping you back off at Purgatory Hall. You're not imagining it, your friendship with the man really <em>has</em> changed. But you can't tell Simeon that. "And that's it."</p><p>"That's it?" The angel asks, voice amused. He approaches your bed, carefully sitting on the edge of it. "Heavens be falling, I've never heard you give such a brief explanation in my entire life!"</p><p>The way Simeon laughs is almost enough for you to stop thinking about Lucifer: about all the little moments, the lingering touches, the prolonged stares. But not enough. You force your gaze away from Simeon's, praying that the heat of your cheeks isn't visible, and maybe it isn't, because when you're finally looking at him again, his expression is only puzzled.</p><p>"MC?" He asks, eyebrows furrowed together in concern. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yes," You respond instantly, praying that Simeon doesn't press the subject. You can only avoid the truth with him; you'll never be able to lie if he asks you an outright question.</p><p>For a moment, his gaze lingers on you, the sapphire eyes flickering as a storm of sadness, frustration, and disappointment rages on within until they're crystal blue once more with the clarity of resignation.</p><p>It's almost as if he <em>knows</em>.</p><p>But then, whatever look in his eyes passes and he's smiling once more, teasing you as he ruffles your hair and murmurs, "Whatever you say, little lamb."</p><p>Sensing your light awkwardness, he moves on from the subject, though you're certain he wants to press it further. "Hm, it seems that you missed a spot on your wings."</p><p>"Huh?" You ask, arching your back as you lean backward to see what the man is talking about. "Where?"</p><p>Simeon taps on the center of your back, fingers drumming against the innermost feathers of your wings. "Right here: this patch is a little gray."</p><p>You groan, wondering how you missed the spot when you <em>just</em> bathed. "I'll get it in the morning when I shower," You mumble, flopping onto your pillow. "The Devildom is so hot, I'll probably have to shower two to three times each day, anyway."</p><p>"True," Simeon nods, sighing. "I'll leave you to sleep, then. Make sure you have breakfast before you go see Lucifer, alright?" He smiles at you before turning the lights off, the two of you exchanging quiet pleasantries of goodnight until your room is dark once more.</p><p>If you'd looked closer, you might have noticed the flash of distress that crosses Simeon's eyes right before he closes your door, biting his lip as his eyes skirt over your figure lying so peacefully in bed. You'd never be able to read his mind, to tell that he's worried over this blossoming relationship with Lucifer, and how it'll affect you when the time comes to leave; but perhaps it's for the best that you're unaware of his concern.</p><p>You roll over on the bed, staring up at the moonlight that floats into your room: the very same moon that watches over the human world, the Celestial Realm, and most importantly, Lucifer's own quarters.</p><p>Staring into the delicate light, you can't help but wonder whether he's also getting ready for bed, preparing to drift off. And as much as you want to force your thoughts away, onto a topic that <em>won't</em> go against everything you promised the High Seraphs, you can't.</p><p>You dream about the demon all night.</p><p>And when morning comes, and you're in the shower trying to look for the spot of grey on your wings that Simeon was talking about—for the love of God, you can't seem to find it though you <em>know</em> you saw it last night—you still can't pull your thoughts away from the ebony-haired demon. Even when you grumpily force a piece of Devildom toast down your mouth, all you can think about is Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer.</p><p>You huff.</p><p>Texting the very man who's taken the spotlight of your thoughts, you wait for him to respond, telling him that you're already outside Purgatory Hall. It takes all but two minutes for him to fly over to you, and when he does, you almost flinch at the raw frustration radiating off of him.</p><p>"MC!" He shouts, angrily glancing around to see if there are any other demons in the vicinity. There aren't, but he still drops his voice to a whisper. "What are you <em>doing</em>, walking around dressed like that?"</p><p>"This is the exact same thing I wore yesterday, Lucifer." You glance downward, wondering why the demon is being so dramatic. And then it dawns on you.</p><p>The Celestial cape.</p><p>"Yesterday, you were wearing a holy cloak." Lucifer closes his eye and pinches the furrowed spot between his eyebrows as you smile sheepishly in apology. You'd <em>tried</em> to wear the cloak, but it had been too heavy for you to properly clasp onto your outfit. Though, now that you think about how your skintight shirt borders on backless, and how the greater portion of your legs is exposed, it's understandable that Lucifer is irate. "Goodness, MC. You haven't changed a bit."</p><p>"Hey!" You protest, but the demon ignores you.</p><p>"You're no longer surrounded by angels. When demons see you dressed like this, they'll get <em>thoughts</em> and..and..." Lucifer gestures vaguely at your outfit, muttering something under his breath about desire and <em>coveting</em>, before regaining his composure. He swiftly removes his jacket. "Here, wear this for the time being."</p><p>You have to hide your blush as Lucifer stands behind you, holding the coat while you slip your arms inside. <em>A true gentleman</em>, you can't help but think as you bury your hands into the pockets. The familiar scent of <em>light</em> fills your nostrils, and you can't even complain that Lucifer is making you wear a jacket in this heat.</p><p>"Alright," You murmur, flashing a smile up at him once you're comfortable. The way Lucifer's ears pinken at the edges goes unnoticed by you, utterly unaware of how mesmerized he as he possessively takes in the sight of you, dressed in his clothing once more. "Shall we go?"</p><p>The demon nods stiffly, pulling out a copy of your schedule, already prepared to show you the direction to your first class. "Let's."</p><p>The day goes by smoothly like that: Lucifer shows you to all your classes, makes you showhim the route you'll be taking to get to them, and then the two of you are exploring the rest of the facilities at the R.A.D.</p><p>"This is the southern water balloon fortress," Lucifer says with a sigh, showing you a literal fortress, reinforced with stone walls with built-in cannons and artillery.</p><p>"You have <em>water balloon fortresses?"</em> You ask, mouth agape. You twist a knob at the side, watching as it causes a corresponding hose to trickle out some water.</p><p>"Only two. They're for the annual water wars, which Levi somehow managed to establish. I still don't know how he managed to persuade Diavolo to agree to such a <em>ridiculous</em> idea, but he succeeded, and here we are."</p><p>You can't help but laugh at that.</p><p>You soon learn that the water balloon fortresses are only the <em>beginning</em> of the strange buildings that are part of the R.A.D. campus: there's a whole section of the forest dedicated to Capture the Flag, an indoor obstacle course (which looks more like a death trap than a mere obstacle, but you'll just avoid this place), at least eight different sports fields, and Lucifer <em>still</em> hasn't even covered half the map.</p><p>You groan, your feet tired from walking, tugging on Lucifer's sleeve. "Luciii," You murmur, using the nickname he resents to get his attention as you drag him to a bench. "Let's take a break."</p><p>"I thought you wanted to see our miniature amusement park?"</p><p>"Later," You mumble, all but flopping onto the bench. By now, it's well into the afternoon, and you're <em>hot</em>. How the rest of these students are managing to go by calmly while wearing such suffocating uniforms is something you do not know, but you either need to stop walking or take this jacket off. And Lucifer has made it clear that he doesn't want the jacket to come off. "It's too <em>hot."</em></p><p>Lucifer sighs, running a hand through your hair as he sits on the bench next to you, ignoring the stares of passing students. "I'll text Simeon to bring your cloak, alright? It might be heavy, but it's still more breathable than this jacket."</p><p>You silently nod, comfortably leaning your body against Lucifer's while savoring the sensation of a cool wind. Slowly, the two of you start up a conversation once more, rising and dying with the breeze, until the topic of the human comes up.</p><p>"Why only is there only one human?" You ask. "There are three of us angels!"</p><p>"Yes," Lucifer sighs. "But angels are already conscious of the Devildom's existence. We had to select a human that was not only aware of the three realms, but one who was <em>willing</em> to come for the exchange program. What, did you think that I would simply pick an unsuspecting human at will and whisk them into the Devildom, not telling them anything and forcing them to remain here for a year while abandoning their human companions?"</p><p>"That sounds exactly like something you would do, Lucifer." You can't hide the smile from your words. Before he can return your quip, though, Simeon's voice interrupts the two of you.</p><p>"Little lamb, Lucifer!" Your eyes dart up instantly, meeting the smiling angel eyes you've grown so used to.</p><p>"Simeon," Lucifer greets, a pleasant smile on his face. "When was the last time we met? Three thousand years ago? Three thousand five hundred?"</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't remember," Simeon shakes his head. "But it's been too long."</p><p>You smile as you watch the two men reunite, briefly chuckling over old jokes as a <em>pang</em> hits your heart at the memory of how the High Seraphs had trusted Simeon, but never you, to visit Lucifer in the Devildom.</p><p>The feeling is short-lived, though, because in a moment, both men have turned their attention back onto you.</p><p>"I can't believe she actually left the house looking like this," Simeon chuckles, shifting the thick Celestial silk in his arms. Even he has to flex his muscles to hold its full weight in his arms, though he makes the action look effortless enough.</p><p>"Shush," You mumble, taking Lucifer's jacket off as you stand up. "I <em>tried</em> to wear the cloak on my own. It's not my fault."</p><p>The moment you're standing, Simeon has darted behind you, his body shielding your exposed back from onlooking demons while Lucifer hides your front. His fingers work quickly, clasping the familiar weight around your shoulders in mere seconds, and once your body is covered, you can feel the tension dissipate from both men's bodies.</p><p>"She's special," They say to each other in unison, before bursting into chuckles as they smile down at you. You're unsure whether the words are an insult or a compliment. You look up at them in confusion, watching as a look of understanding passes between your two guardians: past and present. You can sense the conversation in their eyes, the quiet <em>thank you </em>Lucifer gives Simeon, for looking over you in his absence and the returning <em>no need for thanks</em> from the angel as he insists that it's been no trouble.</p><p>"I trust I can take you to take care of her?" Simeon murmurs, patting your shoulder. "Luke and I are planning on baking a cake to welcome the new human to Purgatory Hall, and I have to fetch some ingredients."</p><p>Lucifer nods, lifting his jacket from the bench and wearing it. "Of course. I was planning on bringing her to the House of Lamentation soon after this, actually. There are just a few places left for me to show."</p><p>"All right," Simeon says, politely nodding his head as he takes his leave. "Enjoy your day!"</p><p>You and Lucifer smile as he waves you both goodbye, turning to each other once he's gone. "Hey Lucifer?" You try to activate your puppy dog eyes, praying that the demon is as susceptible to them now as he was four thousand years ago.</p><p>"What?" He mutters, tone flat. He can already sense the request looming on the tip of your tongue.</p><p>"Can we skip the rest of the tour and go straight to the House of Lamentation?" You see his face begin to fall, a refusal already rolling off his lips, when you grasp his hands before he can say anything. You give them a squeeze. "Please?"</p><p>The demon sighs, pinching the space between his eyebrows once more as he groans the familiar groan of defeat. Without even saying a word, your spirits are soaring, and you're readily pulling him off in the direction of his home.</p><p>The time passes quickly, from that moment and onward. Clocks seem to speed up when you're in the presence of the seven demon brothers, and you spend all afternoon laughing and messing around with them: you break up into teams to play hide-and-seek, you pile onto Belphie's bed in the attic, you play Mario Kart: Succubus Style, and you've nearly forgotten about returning to Purgatory Hall altogether until Luke finally sends you a text message. You groan at the sight of your lit-up D.D.D., knowing that it means your time with the brothers has come to a close, but you say your goodbyes regardless and promise to visit again tomorrow.</p><p>Just like yesterday, Lucifer walks you back to your dorm. The demon is stubbornly protective, a habit that's gone unbroken by these past four thousand years, and he refuses to leave your side even for the brief ten-minute walk. Still, Simeon thanks him for it.</p><p>"Ah, Lucifer!" The angel exclaims, just before the demon turns to leave. "Would you and your brothers like to come over for dinner sometime?"</p><p>The angel flashes a smile at you, recalling your request from the previous night.</p><p>"My brothers would definitely enjoy that." The edges of Lucifer's lips curl into a smile. "I hope you'll allow us to return the favor, once the deed is done?"</p><p>"With pleasure!" Simeon exclaims, laughing a little. "I'm sure Lord Diavolo will be pleased to hear of our realms getting along."</p><p>"I look forward to it," Lucifer says, nodding as he bids you both farewell.</p><p>Your smile remains bright for the rest of the night, your happiness only elevating as you're introduced to the human exchange student, Solomon. The human is apparently a sorcerer, and beyond his pretense of secrecy you can sense his immense magical power, indicative of a being who's lived much longer than however old the mage looks.</p><p>But you don't push it, simply introducing yourself while the four of you bond over dinner: the first of many. And then you all have the cake Luke made, which is so delicious that you can't help but hope, again, that this is also just the beginning of many more to come.</p><p>It's only when you're finally up in your room, stomach stuffed from dinner and dessert, angel form manifested once more in the privacy of locked doors, that the smile fades from your face.</p><p>"What in the heavens..." You mumble, eyes wide with shock, which morphs into horror fairly quickly.</p><p>Have you gone blind? Have you contracted a Devildom sickness which is causing you to hallucinate? A sick feeling settles in your stomach as you recall how Simeon had vaguely mentioned a "patch of gray" on your wings that you'd failed to get out.</p><p>But this is so much <em>more</em> than just a patch of grey.</p><p>You stare at the mirror in disbelief, flapping your wings once to test your vision.</p><p>This can't be happening. Right? Your eyesight must be deceiving you.</p><p>You rub your eyes, swallowing hard, desperately hoping that your vision will clear and that the sight in front of you will change, or that you'll suddenly wake up and realize that this is just a bad nightmare.</p><p>But as you blink in the mirror, wings now curling around your body in fear, you realize this is reality.</p><p>You swallow, staring at the feathers. They're no longer white and fluffy and soft.</p><p>They're blacker than the night sky.</p><p>With a quivering lip, you turn around to get a better view of the feathers, noting how the ones closest to your back are dark as ebony, the ones at the edges still retaining their ivory gleam, and the feathers in between forming a disgusting gradient from white to black; pure to tainted; holy to unholy.</p><p>Instinctively, your eyes dart up to your head to check if you have horns developing, but the top of your head looks flat. <em>For now</em>, your mind can't help but ominously add.</p><p>And that thought is too much for you, and the tears you've been fighting to hold back begin to fall as you stare holes into the mirror, into the wretched sight of <em>you</em>. You choke back a sob, forcing away thoughts as you try to wonder what monster of a creature you're becoming, with wings turning black, until you turn into your human form to hide from none other than <em>yourself</em>.</p><p>Twisted, isn't it?</p><p>With tears now pouring freely down your cheeks, you yank your door open. Your mind is shouting at you to stay put, go to bed, and try to forget about this. But there's only one person your heart wants to see, and when you're this disoriented, you don't have the mental capacity to hold back.</p><p>"MC?" Simeon asks as you storm past him in the hall. He catches your wrist, pulling you close and trying to comfort you like any guardian should, but it's not <em>him</em> you want right now. Curiosity and concern flash in his eyes as he gets a better look at your face. "MC! You're crying! For heaven's sake, what's the matter?"</p><p>But all you can manage to do is pull away with some pathetic excuse about having left something at the House of Lamentation, giving Simeon no chance to ask his questions as you sprint out of the doors.</p><p>You don't notice Simeon's sharp gaze as he watches you from a window, making sure you get to your destination safely. You don't see him sigh as he realizes, perhaps even before you do, that you've already fallen to temptation with Lucifer. You don't see his sad smile as he understands the blasphemy you've committed and all the further blasphemy you'll be willing to commit once you realize the extent of your feelings, but the angel <em>knows</em>.</p><p>And as your guardian, he will do everything in his power to ensure that your romance finds a happy ending, impossible as it sounds.</p><p>Though even he can't know just how complicated things are.</p><p>Like, for example, the fact that your wings have begun to turn black.</p><p>***</p><p>The House of Lamentation has never been livelier.</p><p>Not just today and yesterday, but ever since Satan's brothers learned that MC was one of the angels coming down from the Celestial Realm for Diavolo's student exchange program, everyone's been abuzz. Even Belphie relinquished his frustrations over the program at the prospect of seeing the angel who never fell with them.</p><p>But for Satan, he's never quite shared in their excitement.</p><p>According to Lucifer, when their Father had realized that Lucifer's wrath was great enough to give birth to Satan, he had immediately locked MC away, unwilling to let the firstborn or any of his siblings have the chance to taint her.</p><p>When Satan himself had analyzed the situation, he had suspected that their Father was trying to use MC as a bargaining chip, in hopes that Lucifer would blindly fall in line as long as it meant that he could be with the girl he had practically adopted as a sister, but communications had fallen through, and Lucifer hadn't even learned that MC was locked up by the High Seraphs until well into the rebellion.</p><p>And as such, Satan never had the pleasure of meeting the angel his siblings were always talking about.</p><p>But now?</p><p>A soft smile crosses Satan's lips as he recalls the memories of the day. You and he had teamed up to kick Mammon and Asmo's butts in Mario Kart: Succubus Style, and during the game of hide-and-seek, the two of you had hidden together on top of the chandelier. And though he's only had small chances like these, little instances to talk to you one-on-one, they've already been more than enough to make him understand <em>why</em> his brothers dote on you so.</p><p>The blonde stands and gazes at one of the artworks on the wall, a tall oil painting Lucifer had personally done of Lilith. Again, Satan had barely known the girl, a mere toddler by the time she died, but as he looks upon her now, her face seems to morph into yours: into a bright smile, with shining (e/c) eyes and flowing (h/c) hair.</p><p>Satan chuckles as Lucifer's face instantly pops up next to it, an instinctive visualization that he can't help. After all, the firstborn's affections for you are beyond obvious, though his halfwit brothers are too dense or self-absorbed to pick up on it. Much like how they've still failed to notice the lingering looks you cast Lucifer's way.</p><p>It's been quite amusing, actually, for Satan to watch while the two of you glance at each and frown to see the other absorbed in something else, never realizing that you both spend every spare moment either gazing at the other or pretending <em>not</em> to have been doing so.</p><p>The blonde chuckles.</p><p>He would tease Lucifer about it, if he weren't in such a good mood.</p><p>Satan continues walking, almost about to rise up the stairs that lead to his room, when a sudden banging at the front doors pulls him from his thoughts. A frown immediately spreads across his face, the blonde cursing to himself as he walks forward to open the mahogany entrance, ready to insult whatever madman is banging so furiously when the insult freezes on his tongue.</p><p>"M-MC?" He asks, somehow managing to catch you as you stumble forward into his arms. "Shit," He mumbles, realizing that you're crying. Not just that, but you're <em>hysterical</em>.</p><p>"I—I need—" Your words come out in chokes, your body too deprived of breath from sprinting here and then your subsequent sobbing to be able to speak properly.</p><p>"Shh," Satan mumbles, stroking your hair. "Speak slowly. What do you need?" Satan has never heard his voice sound as gentle and <em>soft</em> as it sounds now, but he can't even bring himself to care.</p><p>"Lu-Lucifer," You choke out, your body still shaking in his arms, and he can't help but wonder <em>what</em> has gotten you so frantic.</p><p>But he won't ask, and the moment he hears your request, he's pulling you down the hall into the firstborn demon's study.</p><p>Only a single cry can be heard in the house as Satan kicks open the door, his own expression frantic with concern:</p><p>"Lucifer!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 5.5k</p><p>Notes: this week has been rOuGh &gt;.&gt; on a separate note, though, im hella hyped for the next chapter because we get to hear the tea about mc and lucifer's past :D ngl, i spent more time thinking about the history for this fic than anything else and im eXcItED </p><p>Comment &amp; Leave Kudos</p><p>Next Update: 5/26/20</p><p>I do not own the rights to Obey Me! or any of the characters within it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everything will be okay," Lucifer whispers.</p>
<p>It's all he can think to say, all he can bear to murmur into your ear as you sob into his chest, the two of you kneeling on the ground where you collapsed in his arms earlier.</p>
<p>He brings a hand to your hair, stroking it tenderly in a motion he hopes is comforting. His own throat feels like it's constricting, to see you in such an utterly shattered state. He practically raised you back in the Celestial Realm, and not once has he seen you react this badly to anything.</p>
<p>The demon lowers his eyes to the top of your head, kissing it as you continue to tremble in his arms. "Everything will be okay," He repeats. He doesn't know if it's true, but he has to say something.</p>
<p>You're genuinely <em>hysterical</em>, unable to stop the tears or wails or trembles as you pull him closer, trying to hide from whatever it is that's making you feel this way.</p>
<p>"It' s—it's <em>not," </em>You stutter, making a valiant effort to fight the tears. "Everything <em>won't</em> be okay—nothing will be okay!"</p>
<p>"Shh," Lucifer repeats, kissing your temple once more. "It will. I'll make sure of it, I promise."</p>
<p>He sees you raise your head, lip quivering and ready to respond. But then, you seem to think better of it, and he feels your weight changing as you slowly shift from your human form to your angel form, opting to <em>show </em>him the cause of your anguish.</p>
<p>The breath catches in Lucifer's throat.</p>
<p>His eyes widen, staring at you in nothing but horror as he takes in the sight before him.</p>
<p>This can't be true, right? Surely, his eyesight is tricking him? It cannot be <em>real</em> that you, the holiest angel, actually have wings that are turning <em>black</em>?</p>
<p>Lucifer's eyes lock with your own, a single second where he fails to mask his expression, and that's all it takes for you to break down into tears once more. You clutch his chest, desperate for some reprieve of the pain you're feeling. "See?" A broken laugh rolls off your lips. "Even you know how awful this is."</p>
<p>The demon clenches his teeth, finally beginning to understand the depth of your sorrow. There's nothing more tragic than an angel tainted, and the fact that it's <em>you</em> only makes the situation worse. "Everything will be okay," He repeats, hoping that you can find some solace in his words.</p>
<p>"How?" You ask, tears rolling down your cheeks faster than they can fall. "How can anything be okay for me? My wings are <em>black</em>. I' m—I'm—" You hesitate, bracing yourself for the whispered words that are about to leave your lips. "I'm a <em>monster</em>, Lucifer."</p>
<p>The demon feels his heart break.</p>
<p>The true tragedy is that there's nothing he can say to comfort you, nothing he can say to make you feel better.</p>
<p>There are angels and demons and then there are the miserable creatures that lurk halfway in between, neither touched by light nor darkness. It's these creatures of internal imbalance that <em>everyone</em> looks down upon, angels and demons and humans alike. They belong to neither the Celestial Realm nor the Devildom, eternally roaming the skies in between; their single defining characteristic lies in the duality of their wings: part black and part white, a perfect replica of what the feathers on your back look like.</p>
<p>"They'll—they'll banish me," You whisper, clinging to Lucifer. "I'll be a drifter. No home, no family, nothing but pain for all eternity."</p>
<p>"No," He says, resolute. There are few condolences he can offer you in this situation, but this is the one thing he can make certain of: "You will never be without a family. You are blessed in every way, MC. You have not one, but two guardians. And we will protect you for eternity—neither Simeon nor I will ever desert you. Nor my brothers, nor your holy friends, nor any of the people you've met along the way." Lucifer lifts a finger to your chin, forcing you to stare into his eyes. "Have you shown Simeon, yet?"</p>
<p>Instantly, you look away.</p>
<p>"I...couldn't. He saw me leave, but I didn't explain why. I cannot burden him with this. He cares for me too much, and the High Seraphs would banish him for trying to protect me."</p>
<p>Lucifer nods, recalling how strict the angels in the upper rungs of the Celestial hierarchy can be. "Alright, then don't tell him for now. I need you to continue acting how you've been acting—can you do that? As soon as we understand what is causing your wings to change, we can fix it, and you'll be safe."</p>
<p>He sees you nod, and the demon sighs in relief. At the very least, he can pretend to be confident for your sake. It doesn't matter that he's terrified for your fate, and for what might happen if anyone were to find out about your wings—he can put on a strong front for you. He must.</p>
<p>"Good," Lucifer whispers, brushing the tears from your cheeks with his gloved fingers. He gazes down at you in concern, suddenly realizing what an intimate position this is: him, kneeling on the floor with his hands on your cheeks while you sit staring up at him, still loosely clutching his shirt. From all your prior embracing, there's barely six inches of space between your faces, and the demon can't help but notice how your eyes glisten from the moisture of your tears, shining brighter than all the stars in the Celestial sky.</p>
<p>He wants to kiss you.</p>
<p>Lucifer's gaze flits down to your lips, quietly noting that they've finally stopped trembling. Glancing back up at your eyes, he sees how frozen you are, as if you don't want to ruin the moment. His breath catches, wondering if you want this as much as he does.</p>
<p><em>Is it possible?</em> He asks himself, gazing upon your form. Even with your wings turning black, you're undeniably beautiful like this, laying your vulnerabilities bare to him and only him.</p>
<p>He leans forward the slightest, his breath ghosting over your lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thou shalt not covet.</em>
</p>
<p>Lucifer sighs to himself, remembering his place. He cannot kiss you, not like this. Not when you're so defenseless, so <em>trusting</em>. He brushes his lips over your forehead, pulling back as he tries to convince himself that he's imagining the hurt in your expression.</p>
<p>"Come, MC. It's nearing midnight, and if Simeon truly saw you leave, then he'll be worried."</p>
<p>Lucifer helps you to your feet, brushing away the remnants of your tears until your cheeks are dry.</p>
<p>"Can you fly me back?" You ask, eyes soft. It's a genuine request, and you're already prepared for Lucifer's refusal when he smiles, agreeing.</p>
<p>"We'll deal with this together, okay?" He murmurs, leading you out of his room by hand. The demon is grateful that his brothers aren't up and about—their rambunctiousness is the last thing you need right now. "Ready?" He asks once you're outside, and with the subtle nod of your head, the two of you are flying around the way you used to in the Celestial Realm.</p>
<p>Lucifer closes his eyes as he holds you in his arms, remembering a time when you were so much younger.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Stop!" He heard you exclaim, voice mixed with fear and excitement as you clung to Belphie. Lucifer smiled softly, watching his younger brother fly through a cloud at top speed with you in his arms, nothing audible but his own laughter and the chuckles of his siblings as they watched. And, of course, your repeated protests whenever he flew a bit too fast. "Belphie, put me down! Stop! Slow down!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Morningstar watched carefully, eyes softening as he saw Belphie finally slacken his pace and set you on your feet, albeit shakily, as the rest of his brothers fought over who would get to fly you around next. They entirely ignored your protests, even Lilith unable to do anything but laugh as they continued to take turns dancing through the sky with you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucifer smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A month had passed since your birth, and nearly a week since he had deemed you ready to meet his siblings. Of course, despite playing with you from dawn til dusk, they never seemed to tire of you, each determined to prove themselves as your favorite.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their chosen activity of the day seemed to be flying.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Over the past five days, they'd been trying to teach you all the wonders of life in the Celestial Realm. The first day, they showed you around their house and taught you all the childish games they'd never grown out of. The second, they set themselves to cooking, each of his siblings assaulting you with sweets until you had sampled a taste of all the important Celestial delights. On the third day, it had been magic that they sought to teach you, though they were shaky enough on their own when it came to that, so Lucifer had to step in; and on the fourth day, they tried to teach you how to 'harness your angelic talents,' as Mammon had said. Lucifer had intervened when they attempted to show you how to use your halo as a frisbee.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On this fifth day, they'd set themselves on the wonders of flight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"She is beloved," Someone said, walking up next to him. Lucifer raised his eyes to see his old friend Simeon approaching on a cloud. "They love her."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I should hope so," Lucifer responds. "MC was born to be loved."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"By everyone or by you?" Simeon murmured with a cryptic smile. "The High Seraphs are expecting to hear the bells of matrimony ringing within the end of the millennium."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't speak such nonsense. She is a child, barely a month old."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A month old she may be, but a child she is not. She cast away her adolescence within an hour, all that remains is for her mind to catch up with her body."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucifer sighed, knowing that Simeon was right. "Regardless, I look at her as a sister. Look, my siblings adore her. Wouldn't she make a wonderful addition to our family?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Quite so," Simeon said, a familiar laugh spilling from his lips. He was already walking away when Lucifer heard the second half of his statement: "In more ways than one."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Morningstar clicked his tongue, glancing at the direction from which his friend had come. The Celestial sun was setting, and soon enough, the stars would be shining overhead once more. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's time to go," He called to his siblings, hiding his smile as they groaned over the prospect of having to leave you. He watched as they took turns hugging and kissing you farewell, making you promise to return on the morrow. Then, like all the days prior, Lucifer lifted you into his arms and began flying home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His pace was lagging, consciously slower than usual to prevent you from getting dizzy as you had earlier when his brothers flew you around at top speed. "Do you want to learn how to fly soon?" He asked, the words shaking you from the light nap you were taking in his arms. He couldn't help but chuckle at that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes," You whispered shyly, still yet to grow into your boisterous, talkative personality.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'll teach you next week," He promised, knowing that he only trusted himself to teach you something so important. "Does that sound okay?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another nod came from you, and Lucifer smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He shifted your weight in his arms, reangling the hand on your back such that it rested in the small patch of skin between your wings. Absentmindedly, he stroked the innermost feathers, savoring their downy softness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Already, he had been doing this a month: flying around from place to place with you in his arms, showing the Celestial Realm their precious child of light. Always, you rested your head against his chest, eternally trusting and accepting of his aid.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And indeed, it seemed that he would never tire of moments like these.</em>
</p>
<p>Lucifer smiles, remembering all the evenings when he had crossed the horizon with you in his arms, much like right now. Those had been the days before you learned how to fly, and he can't deny that he's missed the sensation—it was beyond rewarding to see you spread your wings on your own, but it's a different kind of satisfaction for you to be reliant on him, and for him to be able to pull through.</p>
<p>"I missed this," You whisper, leaning your head against Lucifer's chest. He slows as he approaches Purgatory Hall, circling the dormitory to keep you in his arms just a little longer.</p>
<p>"I did, too." He presses a kiss against your temple, gently sinking to the ground. "Do you want me to talk to Simeon for you?" He offers, worried that the angel might ask you questions.</p>
<p>But you shake your head. "It'll be fine, he knows I was with you."</p>
<p>Lucifer sighs, nodding his head as he watches you wave him goodbye and disappear behind the front entrance of Purgatory Hall. Shifting back into his human form, he tries to find an answer to your problems—something that can <em>help</em> you, but he can't.</p>
<p><em>It's no use</em>, he thinks. His brain is fried, and every time he tries to think about what could be causing your wings to turn back, his thoughts turn back to you and how he had almost kissed you earlier. <em>I can't figure this out on my own.</em></p>
<p>He pulls out his D.D.D, hesitating before he sends you a text.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[23:52] Lucifer: My brothers might be able to help. Do you want me to tell them what's going on, or would you rather this stay private?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The demon hesitates before hitting the send button. He's specifically thinking about Satan right now, and the man's obsession with knowledge. The Avatar of Wrath might be some help in figuring out what is going on, but Lucifer isn't sure if you're ready for his brothers to find out.</p>
<p>He swallows as he continues to walk, hoping that his request isn't out of line. Barely a moment passes before you text him back.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[23:53] MC: Go ahead - tell me if they figure anything out</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lucifer smiles. You've always trusted his judgment.</p>
<p>Increasing his pace, he turns his stroll into a brisk walk as he heads back in the direction of the House of Lamentation. It's late, but your issue is more important than his brothers' sleep right now. He flips his D.D.D open, sending a text on the group chat.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[23:55] Lucifer: House meeting. Now. Meet in the living room by midnight, or I'll drag you there myself.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>You wake up to the sound of a knock.</p>
<p>Eyes shooting open, you stumble out of bed to check your body in the mirror, making sure that you hadn't accidentally transformed back into your angel form during the night. "C-Come in!" You call, once you're confident that there's nothing to incriminate you on your person.</p>
<p>"MC?" A voice calls, and you instantly relax. <em>Simeon.</em> "How are you feeling, little lamb?" His voice is soft as he approaches, not commenting on your disheveled state, unmade bed, or the fact that you're still wearing your pajamas.</p>
<p>"Fine," You respond, a little sheepish. "I, um, just woke up."</p>
<p>Simeon nods, and you can see him swallow. There's concern in his eyes, though he's trying his hardest to mask it, and his voice is impossibly soft when he next begins speaking. "It's Saturday, so we don't have anything scheduled. Do you want to sleep in?" There's a rare offer—Simeon usually insists that you're up at regular hours. "Luke is making breakfast, and Solomon is trying to place an enchantment on our teapot. You could join us, or stay here, or whatever you feel you need."</p>
<p>You sigh, beginning to realize just how worried Simeon must have been when you ran out of the doors last night. He was still waiting for you when you returned, pretending to study a portrait on the wall when you crept back inside Purgatory Hall. At the time, he had only offered you a small smile, one that urged you to go to bed—but it's clear that seeing you so frantic messed with his mind, too.</p>
<p>"I'll join you," You say with a small smile. Setting your fears about your wings aside, you place your hands on his shoulders, hoping that he can sense the sincerity in your voice. "Simeon, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have run out without saying anything, and I didn't mean to worry you, but..."</p>
<p>"It's okay, little lamb. It doesn't matter if it's me or Lucifer—as long as you're with one of us, I know that you're safe." The angel smiles, squeezing your own shoulder in turn. "You don't need to tell me anything you're not ready for."</p>
<p>Despite his carefree attitude, you can tell that Simeon is relieved by your apology. The weight of last night lifts off both your shoulders now that you've addressed it, however subtly, and you can't help but laugh. You were worried all night about how you would talk to Simeon; if only you'd remembered how easy the angel always makes everything for you!</p>
<p>"Hm?" Simeon asks gently, hearing your light giggle.</p>
<p>"Nothing," You murmur, wrapping your arms around his waist. You pull him in for a hug, sighing contently as he returns the embrace. "Let's get breakfast, shall we?"</p>
<p>The angel nods, and you ask him to wait a moment while you dart inside the bathroom to clean yourself up. It doesn't take long for you to brush your teeth, comb your hair, and change into your usual attire, and when you exit the bathroom, you're refreshed and ready for the day.</p>
<p>With such a peppy grin on your face, no one would suspect that your wings are turning black.</p>
<p>"Do you want to wear this?" Simeon asks, lifting your Celestial cloak off the chair he had laid it upon when he last took it off you.</p>
<p>You shake your head. "Not right now. Maybe if we leave the dorm?"</p>
<p>He nods, returning your smile as you head on to breakfast.</p>
<p>As expected, Luke outdoes himself and prepares a meal fit for kings: perfectly round pancakes with every topping you can think of, eggs cooked in all styles, fluffy muffins that are still warm from the oven, and smoothies of all colors garnished with their ingredients, from bananas to strawberries to blueberries.</p>
<p>You sigh contently as you scoop food onto your plate, wondering if this is what breakfast will be like from now on.</p>
<p>"Have the yogurt, too!" Luke exclaims when he sits down across from you, handing you a small bowl with fruits mixed in with the creamy, white substance. "And this cinnamon toast!"</p>
<p>"Enough," Simeon jokes once the four of you are seated, all carrying more food on your plate than any of you will ever be able to finish. "You're spoiling us!"</p>
<p>"Wait, wait!" Solomon interrupts, a boyish grin on his face. "Does anyone want tea?"</p>
<p>Immediately, the teapot floats over, four small teacups levitating next to it. Only when you all nod your heads does the teapot respond, swiftly pouring a Darjeeling blend into the cups, each one finding its way next to your plates.</p>
<p>"Goodness," You murmur, staring at the mage in disbelief. You've been alive thousands of years, and you <em>still</em> struggle with object enchantments of this nature. How long has Solomon been practicing? "Where on earth did you grow so skilled with magic?" You ask. "Isn't this supposed to be your first time in one of our realms?"</p>
<p>"True, but appearances can be deceiving." Solomon winks, and you recall how yesterday, you'd sensed that he had the wisdom of someone much older than he looked. Immediately, you remember your lessons from the Celestial Realm: the history of King Solomon. It can't be...can it? "I must say, I'm more interested in learning about the three of you, though."</p>
<p>"Hm?" Luke asks. "We introduced ourselves already, though."</p>
<p>Solomon nods thoughtfully, swallowing his mouthful of pancakes before opening his mouth again. "Indeed, but you haven't quite told me your history. Diavolo told me about Luke and Simeon, but he said that I'd be better off asking you directly about your origins, MC."</p>
<p>All eyes in the room turn to you.</p>
<p>Instinctively, a blush creeps onto your face.</p>
<p>The story of your birth is something you've had to tell half a hundred times by now, and it's never failed to make you flustered.</p>
<p>"You're better off asking me about it," Simeon says, chuckling at your expression. "Do you really want to know, Solomon? It's a rather long story."</p>
<p>The sorcerer nods, gesturing at the massive arrangement of food in front of you. "It'll be hours before any of us finish all of this. Go ahead."</p>
<p>Simeon glances your way, a quiet request for permission.</p>
<p><em>Are you okay with me revealing this? </em>He seems to be asking with his eyes, and your small nod is all he needs to take a sip of tea and begin the story.</p>
<p>"Well, how much do you know about the Celestial Realm, Solomon?"</p>
<p>"Enough," The sorcerer says. "I flipped through our textbook for Angel Studies. It starts with the Great Celestial War, but from there on, the material is simple enough."</p>
<p>"Ah," Simeon says, nodding. "Well, the Great Celestial War isn't the beginning of Celestial history, I'm sure you know. Few really know when it all began, but we do know one thing: it started with light. In fact, that's pretty much the only thing that keeps the Celestial Realm holy. We all contribute, and each angel gives off their own light, like a little aura that we radiate. It's this that illuminates the Celestial Realm and keeps it afloat in the heavens. You could say that our light powers the realm."</p>
<p>Solomon sips his raspberry smoothie as he quietly pulls out a notebook and summons a pen, beginning to take notes. You would laugh at his dedication if not for the fact that your mouth is filled with a blueberry muffin, which very well may be the most delicious thing you've ever tasted.</p>
<p>"But several thousand years ago, the realm began to grow darker. It was unnoticeable at first, something that the High Seraphs only mildly suspected, but then it grew so apparent that even the average angel could see it. I was alive then, and it was...terrifying, to see that the light was beginning to fade. Reproduction rates increased, and so many angels were born in hopes that their added light would brighten our realm, but nothing could stop the incoming darkness.</p>
<p>"At the time, no one could understand <em>what</em> was causing the light in the Celestial Realm to fade. Looking back, historians and scientists alike have deduced that it was caused by a similar imbalance in the Devildom, for the Celestial Realm and the nine circles of hell are eternally linked. But at the time, all anyone could do was pray to Father to bless us with light, to bless us with the prosperity we needed to survive."</p>
<p>Simeon pauses for a moment, seeming to recall those dark days, before his expression turns neutral once more, continuing on with the tale.</p>
<p>"And so, kind in his ways, Father answered our prayers. He sent us Morningstar, harbinger of light. He sent us Lucifer."</p>
<p>You smile; this part of the story has always been your favorite. You've had it told to you hundreds of times by now, but you can never grow bored of learning about the angel who raised you.</p>
<p>"After his birth, the Celestial Realm was lit once more. The heavens were lifted to the skies, and all was well. But as the centuries passed, the High Seraphs realized that the light was growing brighter. Our realm was continuing to rise, and the brightness was becoming unbearable. It soon became obvious that Lucifer was too majestic. Too holy. Too bright. A creation handcrafted by Father himself, the Morningstar's glory was too much for the Celestial Realm to bear. He was born to bring light, and that he did. But he brought more light than the Celestial Realm needed. By the end of the millennia, the light was blinding, and the only time our realm wasn't paralyzed by the illumination was at night, and even then, it was as bright as daylight.</p>
<p>"The High Seraphs grew worried. Everyone did, in truth. There was fear that Lucifer's light would kill us all with its intensity if his glory continued to blossom unchecked. But there was no way to dim his brilliance. No matter what he did, or where he went, he radiated light so strongly that all that could be seen in the Celestial Realm was the hot pulse of his own aura. Where there had once been a drought, there was now a flood, and the Celestial Realm was dying."</p>
<p>"Wait," Solomon interrupts, raising his pen. "Couldn't you guys have prayed his light away? Isn't that the merit of being in the Celestial Realm—the fact that your prayers are always answered by God?"</p>
<p>Simeon nods, a pleasant smile on his face. "Quite right, Solomon." The angel seems proud of his human friend for catching on so quickly. "That's exactly what we did. Every angel in the realm, every archangel, every cherub, every High Seraph, began to pray for another blessing from Father to dim Lucifer's light."</p>
<p>Solomon raises a hand, a quiet indicator for Simeon to pause in his explanation while he scribbles something in his notebook, stuffing a pancake in his mouth while he's at it. After a moment, he gestures for the angel to continue.</p>
<p>"In the end, it was Uriel's prayers that Father heard: Uriel, the angel of light, who managed to make his voice heard. He wept with shame and sang with need, believing that the Celestial Realm's imbalance was his own fault for failing at maintaining the equilibrium. Seeing his tears, Father finally sent forth another blessing to the heavens," Simeon pauses, glancing at you. "MC."</p>
<p>You chew on a piece of avocado toast, staring at your lap while Simeon laughs at your abashed state.</p>
<p>"When the High Seraphs sensed that a new child had been delivered to them by Father, they were not pleased. They thought that a new child meant a new angel, which meant one more being in the Celestial Realm radiating off an aura that added to the blinding light plaguing the realm. But then, as the child began to cry its first tears of life, we saw that it began to absorb the excess light."</p>
<p>Simeon leans back, putting his fork down as he describes the tale of your birth, eyes round in wonder and pride.</p>
<p>"Slowly, but surely, the child's cries were getting louder. And the once-blinding light in the Celestial Realm grew bearable, then comfortable, and then the baby had grown into a toddler. With each passing minute, the little angel continued to absorb the light, her body growing taller as she did so, and then the child was a little girl. The minutes continued to pass, the girl continuing to absorb the light, and each second further alleviated the Celestial Realm of its luminescent burden. The light that was once blinding began to fade, and by the time the realm was in balance once more, the crying baby had turned into a beautiful young woman, the first angel nurtured by light."</p>
<p>Simeon ruffles your hair affectionately, all too aware of the thoughts running through your mind.</p>
<p>"Little MC here is the only angel in all three realms to absorb light instead of radiating it. In the history books, everyone calls her something different. Some call her the daughter of Uriel, for it was of his prayer that she materialized. Others say she's the daughter of Father himself. More will say that she is the daughter of the Morningstar, for it was his light that nourished her. Still, one thing that everyone has managed to agree upon is that she is the child of light, equalizer of the Celestial Realm. An innocent born to manage the fate of the realm itself, she is the holiest angel, and one of the most instrumental figures in our history."</p>
<p>"Who named her MC?" Solomon asks, tapping his notebook with his pen. "Uriel? Your Father? Or did she select the name herself?"</p>
<p>"Ah, yes." Simeon laughs, rubbing the back of his head. "I suppose I forgot the most important part of the story. When the angel of light was born, Father laid her on the marble floors of the High Seraph councilhall. As the defender of the High Seraphs, I was there to see all this myself, and Lucifer was by my side. It was he who finally walked forward and covered her naked body with his holy cloak. He took one look upon the angel sent to equalize his light—his other half, if you will—and named her MC in front of all the High Seraphs. Soon after, they gave him guardianship of her, and he took her to his home on the Clouds of Lumos."</p>
<p>A faint smile crosses Solomon’s lips. "And thereafter, MC was raised by Lucifer?"</p>
<p>Simeon nods.</p>
<p>And then the sorcerer asks a question that he really should have had the sense to keep in his head: "So how come MC didn't follow Lucifer when he led his rebellion against his Father?"</p>
<p>The atmosphere of the table shifts.</p>
<p>On reflex, Simeon is averting his eyes, guilt written into his fine features as he swallows nervously. Luke does the same, nearly every angel in your realm knowing the tragic tale of how you and Lucifer were separated, but Solomon is none the wiser.</p>
<p>You sigh, deciding that it's time you tell your story yourself.</p>
<p>"When Lucifer rose against Father, his wrath gave birth to Satan. At that point, he hadn't formally begun his rebellion yet, but the High Seraphs understood the implications of his fury and locked me in a tower where Lucifer wouldn't be able to find me."</p>
<p>You glance at Simeon, who's still averting his eyes in guilt. "Simeon," You whisper. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do."</p>
<p>The angel sighs, shoulders sagging in disappointment directed at none other than himself. "I was the angel tasked with protecting you. I could have arranged for you to meet Lucifer, or helped you, or done something..." You slip your hand into his under the table, the motion prompting him to look you in the eye.</p>
<p>"It was for the best that I did not see Lucifer. The High Seraphs were right—I would have followed Lucifer anywhere, even to hell."</p>
<p>"Ah," Solomon says, realization dawning in his eyes. "And the Celestial Realm couldn't lose its holy equalizer in case something were to happen in the future, so the High Seraphs didn't want to risk your fall."</p>
<p>You nod.</p>
<p>"So after Lucifer fell, who became your guardian, MC?" Solomon asks, pen ready to write. You suppress a laugh at his thirst for knowledge.</p>
<p>"Why, none other than Simeon, himself." You smile, glancing at the angel as you temporarily lose yourself in memories of all the shenanigans you dragged him into when you were younger. "Who better to protect the child of light than the defender of the High Seraphs?"</p>
<p>"Very well then," Solomon says, a light grin etched on his face. "Then, how would you like to elaborate upon the stories of <em>your</em> birth, Simeon?"</p>
<p>The mage has already flipped to an open page, confident that Simeon will accept, when the angel turns the tables on him. "Actually, Solomon." The mischievous grin you're so used to seeing on his face appears once more as the angel innocently takes a sip of tea. "Why don't you regale us with the details of <em>your</em> life?"</p>
<p>Seemingly surprised by the request, Solomon closes his notebook, taking a thoughtful drink of his smoothie before leaning back. "It's going to be a lot to take in. Are you sure you want to hear it?"</p>
<p>All three of you nod, eager to hear a new story for a change.</p>
<p>Almost laughing, the mage grins, spinning his pen in his hand as he thinks. "Where should I begin?" A dazed look crosses his eyes as he contemplates the beginning of his tale, finally clearing after a moment. "Let me start with a question," He says after a long moment. "What have you heard about King Solomon?"</p>
<p>Instantly, you're leaning forward, face resting on your hands with your elbows propped up, eager to hear more of this tale. You can already tell by the amused look in Solomon's eyes that you're going to be here a long time, but you don't mind.</p>
<p>A distraction like this is exactly what you need, and Solomon is just the person to deliver.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 5.5k</p>
<p>Notes: Hope that everyone is safe and healthy &lt;3 Quarantine is rough but this can't last forever - stay strong! </p>
<p>Comment &amp; Leave Kudos</p>
<p>Next Update: 5/30/20</p>
<p>I do not own the rights to Obey Me! or any of the characters within it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your D.D.D has an awful battery life.</p>
<p>That, or you're using it too much.</p>
<p>In fact, the latter is much more likely—given that, over this past weekend, you haven't gone over two hours without video calling one of the brothers—but that's hardly your fault.</p>
<p>The entire Devildom is in a frenzy right now, every demon going wild with anticipation.</p>
<p>The time has finally come for people to <em>properly</em> prepare for school, either mentally or physically, and the countdown has officially begun: not even twenty-four full hours remain before the first bell will ring, and everyone you know is buzzing about doing last-minute shopping. Neither the House of Lamentation nor Purgatory Hall are exempt from that, and the only reason you're not out of the dorm right now is because Simeon took pity on you and sent you home ahead of him, agreeing to buy the last of the items on the school supply list himself.</p>
<p><em>Such an angel</em>, you think with a giggle, entering your room.</p>
<p>You waste no time in flopping onto your bed and plugging your D.D.D into its charger, flitting to Lucifer's number.</p>
<p>You don't even bother to take your Celestial cloak off, too preoccupied with the device's ringing to do anything other than use the garment as a blanket while you roll onto your stomach and place the device on your pillow.</p>
<p>This isn't quite your best angle, but Lucifer won't mind, right?</p>
<p>A smile blossoms on your face when you see the video call go through.</p>
<p>"MC, how many times have I asked you to text me in advance if you need me?" Lucifer sighs, acting stoic as he speaks. You can tell he doesn't mean the words, though.</p>
<p>"Aw, what kind of best friends are we if I need to set up an appointment to see you?" You laugh, biting back the sick feeling you get when you say that. <em>Best friends.</em> You still haven't forgotten how Lucifer almost kissed you two days ago when you came to him, crying. And you're certain you'll always remember how he chose not to.</p>
<p>Perhaps, if you hadn't been so focused on your own sorrow, you might have noticed the way Lucifer's eyebrows furrowed momentarily at the words, the demon disliking the label as much as you.</p>
<p>"Very well, then. What need have you of me this time, MC?" Lucifer leans back in his chair, angling his own D.D.D on his desk such that he doesn't need to hold it up.</p>
<p>"Um, just wanted to chat?"</p>
<p>Lucifer groans. "You said the same thing this morning, MC. And at four in the morning, when you called me saying you couldn't sleep—"</p>
<p>"Hey!" You protest. "It's not <em>my</em> fault that the Celestial Realm and the Devildom are in different time zones—"</p>
<p>"<em>And</em> the night before that," Lucifer continues, ignoring you entirely. "And in the afternoon before that, when you called me asking if I thought chairs had feelings."</p>
<p>"It's just such a <em>tragic</em> life, you know?" You ask, heart heavy at the thoughts that had run through your head yesterday afternoon. "They spend their entire lives serving, and people just <em>sit on them.</em> No one even says thank you!"</p>
<p>Lucifer massages his temple with one hand, closing his eyes in frustration. "We are not getting into this again."</p>
<p>"Fine, fine," You agree, pouting. "I just wanted to talk. What's up, Luci? Has Mammon caused any trouble for you since we last spoke?"</p>
<p>"Surprisingly, it's been Levi who's been an issue. Apparently, he ordered all his school supplies online, and they've still yet to come, so he's dragged the entire household out with him to buy the required goods in-person."</p>
<p>You laugh lightly. Even in the Celestial Realm, Levi had always preferred the indoors; imagining him braving the demon crowds of last-minute shoppers is quite the picture.</p>
<p>"Moreover, no one has seen Belphie awake since the last time you came over, so we're not sure if he even has everything he needs, but..."</p>
<p>"They'll manage," You say, interrupting Lucifer with a smile. "Don't stress—your brothers can handle themselves better than you think."</p>
<p>"Maybe so," Lucifer murmurs. "But what about you? How are you faring in all of this?"</p>
<p>You sigh.</p>
<p>Every single time you've called Lucifer these past two days, that's been the one question he's never failed to ask. He does it out of love, you know. He cares, and he simply wants to make sure that things haven't gotten worse.</p>
<p>But in truth...</p>
<p>"I haven't even looked at my wings, Luci." You laugh drily, staring at your pillow instead of Lucifer. You can already see the crestfallen look on his face. "I've been bathing in the dark and switching to my human form as often as I can so that I don't need to see them."</p>
<p>"MC..." He murmurs. You know that if he were here right now, he wouldn't hesitate to wrap you in a warm embrace and kiss your forehead between soft whispers that everything is going to be alright.</p>
<p>"No, you don't need to tell me. I know it's not the right thing to do." You put a hand up, halting him from starting whatever lecture is flitting around through his mind. "It's just...easier, this way."</p>
<p>Lucifer sighs.</p>
<p>"Let me see them," He murmurs. "We have to know if it's gotten worse."</p>
<p>"That's..." <em>That's the reason why you don't want to look at them.</em></p>
<p>You swallow, suddenly acutely aware of how readily your tears had sprung forth the last time you stared at your reflection. The sight of your wings turning black at the root was too much to bear, and you doubt it's gotten any easier. At the same time, though, you don't want to cry to Lucifer. Not again.</p>
<p>"MC," The demon begins, voice gentle. "You don't have to look. But I need to know if it's gotten worse. Satan had some...<em>theories</em>, but I can't be sure about any of them until I look at the pattern of the growth."</p>
<p>It's a moment before you respond, but his words finally win you over in the end. You release some of your magical power, shifting back into the form you were born in. Burying your head face-down into the bed, you don't watch as your wings spread on your back, so great and majestic that they even push your Celestial cloak away as they rise to their full form.</p>
<p>You feel them flap once, then twice, as they stretch.</p>
<p>Staying silent yourself, you wait for Lucifer to make a comment, for him to say something about them. You just want him to look at them, take whatever notes he needs to, and then tell you you're good to shift back into your human form. You don't even care <em>what</em> they look like at this point; you just don't want to see them.</p>
<p>But when the demon continues to remain quiet, you can't deny that your curiosity is piqued.</p>
<p>"Lucifer?" You ask, peeking up with one eye. You avoid looking at the bottom left circle where your own reflection is, opting instead to stare at the shell-shocked expression on Lucifer's face. "What's wrong, Lucifer? Luci?"</p>
<p>You shift, moving your face up so that you can stare at him entirely, fear beginning to set in as you wonder <em>what</em> your wings could look like to have shocked him into such silence. "Are they..." Your voice trembles as you speak, terrified that you might have the truth of it. "Are they completely black?"</p>
<p>Your question startles Lucifer into alertness, and he blinks before a bewildered smile appears on his face. "No!" He responds, almost too quickly. He double taps on the screen, zooming in on your image. "MC, your..." He hesitates, as if he himself doesn't believe what he's seeing. "Your wings are completely white."</p>
<p>Your eyes widen, darting down to the small bubble where your own camera mirrors yourself back at you and, sure enough, the feathers on your back have turned snowy once more—all the places that were once pitch-black now looking as fluffy and pristine as the clouds of your homeland's sky.</p>
<p>"Let me...Let me check," You murmur to Lucifer, stumbling out of bed to your full-length mirror. It's uncomfortable, because your Celestial cloak is still awkwardly bunched around your shoulders, but there's no doubting it: your wings are white.</p>
<p>You hear a relieved sound come from your phone, bordering on laughter as a wide smile spreads across Lucifer's face. And that same smile comes to your own lips as you twist your body around, even the feathers closest to your back turned whiter than the pearls of your teeth: divine, holy, and <em>angelic</em>.</p>
<p>"We have to celebrate," You say, turning to Lucifer with a beaming grin. "I'm coming over, and don't tell me not to! This is amazing!"</p>
<p>Lucifer chuckles, folding his arms in contentment. "I wouldn't dream of it. My brothers will be delighted to hear this news," He taps on the screen, checking the time. "Meet you in ten minutes?"</p>
<p>"Perfect! I'll see you soon!" You exclaim, practically pouncing on the bed to end the call so that you can run over to the House of Lamentation.</p>
<p>Instantly, you revert to your human form, knowing that it'll offend the demons passing by if you leave the house with your holy wings on display, but you don't waste a moment in yanking your D.D.D from its charger and darting out of the doors, giddy with excitement.</p>
<p>All the pain you felt at learning your wings had turned black is converted to excitement, and you feel like you're floating on the clouds as you skip to where you know Lucifer is. You feel like this is what it must be like to be high, to be so unabashedly <em>happy</em> that nothing feels like it can ever compare—as if nothing can turn your mood sour.</p>
<p>But the universe has never been kind, has it?</p>
<p>Rather, the world loves to give you happiness and then steal it; just like it gave you the Morningstar and then banished him, casting your one source of joy out of reach.</p>
<p>You should have known when your D.D.D began ringing that it wouldn't be good news. Heck, if the fact that someone is calling isn't enough to let you know something is up, you should be doubly on edge when you realize that it's Lucifer's contact who's lighting up your screen.</p>
<p>But in the end, it's the utterly <em>defeated</em> voice of Lucifer that brings you down from your high, halting you in your tracks as he tells you to stop.</p>
<p>"What?" You ask, suddenly concerned.</p>
<p>"Stop, MC." His words come out slow, as if it brings him pain each time he speaks. "Don't come over."</p>
<p>"W-why?" You stammer out, not understanding. The House of Lamentation is within eyesight, you can literally <em>see </em>it in the distance. "Lucifer, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"You can't come over," He mumbles, and you hear a light clanging over the phone—as if the demon kicked something and it came crashing down. "Just..." He almost chokes, voice thick with emotion. With anger. With sadness. And with something else you can't quite place. "Just don't come."</p>
<p>With that, he hangs up the phone, probably expecting that you'll heed his words and return to Purgatory Hall. But when have you been one to mindlessly follow the orders of others, when your heart is screaming to disobey?</p>
<p>Your footsteps as they bring you to the House of Lamentation are a lot of things: slow, concerned, distressed. But they're not hesitant. There's not a single flicker of indecision in your feet as they move forward, growing faster and faster as Lucifer's drained voice replays in your head.</p>
<p>Never have you heard the demon sound so miserable, so upset, so frustrated.</p>
<p>And you're not going to leave him alone.</p>
<p>It takes nearly a minute of banging on the front door before he finally opens it, trying his hardest to maintain a frown as he looks down at you.</p>
<p>"I told you not to come," He mutters, stepping back. It's not an invitation inside, though. You can't help but feel like it's a strange attempt to create distance between the two of you, but enter regardless.</p>
<p>"Well?"</p>
<p>You remain silent, your lack of words a very question in itself. Rather, it's an inquiry that demands a response, and you won't say a thing until Lucifer explains <em>what</em> has caused his sudden mood shift.</p>
<p>It must be an entire minute before he finally speaks, voice low as he stares at the ground.</p>
<p>"It's me."</p>
<p>You gaze at Lucifer in confusion, not quite understanding. "What?"</p>
<p>"It's me," He repeats, crossing his arms. "I'm..." He hesitates, dark red eyes flitting up to yours, two rubies that never fail to leave you entranced. "I'm the reason your wings are turning black."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about, Lucifer? That's nonsense." The words leave your mouth as soon as you process his words, not even waiting a second to contemplate the truth of them. At your blatant denial, Lucifer chuckles, but it's a sad sound.</p>
<p>"MC." He says your name slowly, as if he's holding onto it. "Your wings turned black for the first time when you came to me, and they've returned to being white after a weekend of separation."</p>
<p>You scoff at his words. "That's so <em>circumstantial,</em> Lucifer. You, of all people, should know that—"</p>
<p>"No." Lucifer's voice is firm. Dejected, despondent, and melancholic, but firm. "MC, this is how it's always been. You're the only angel in all the realms who absorbs light instead of giving it off. You're...you're the child of light. Light nurtures you."</p>
<p>Lucifer pauses, waiting for you to say something, but he continues when you're silent. "My light used to be positive. I could always feel you pulling at it in the Celestial Realm—absorbing it, equalizing it. I forgot what it felt like, but you've been doing it here as well. But I'm..." He clenches his fist. "I'm a demon, now. The light I give off is dark, and it's been corrupting you."</p>
<p>"No," You murmur, the same pain painted on Lucifer's face spreading across your own. "You're wrong, Lucifer. You're wrong!"</p>
<p>With a trembling lip, you let your angel form manifest, trying to show him that your wings are white, but he won't even look at you.</p>
<p>"Leave," He whispers, gesturing to the door that's still open. "Leave now, MC. Before I turn your wings black a second time."</p>
<p>"No!" You exclaim, slamming the door with your foot, moving forward. "It's not true. It's <em>not!"</em></p>
<p>"Stop," Lucifer warns, a flicker of anger lighting in his dark red eyes. Every footstep you take forward is met by himself retreating, desperate to maintain the distance between you two. "Do not come closer," He cautions you, and you can feel the rage building up as you blatantly ignore his words, dead set on marching forward until he's forced to acknowledge you. "This is for your own good—leave me!"</p>
<p>But you keep walking forward, trying to get closer to him, drawing nearer and nearer to his figure until the deep red eyes are lit aflame with wrath and the man has turned into his own true form, wings and horns sprouting in an attempt to intimidate you.</p>
<p>"Get out," He seethes, hands clenched into fists.</p>
<p>But all you do is reach forward for his hand.</p>
<p>"Stop!" He shouts, angling his body away in a desperate attempt to stop you from touching. "Don't you see?" He roars. "Your <em>wings</em>—they're already turning black!"</p>
<p>But you don't care about that anymore. With that single comment, you remember—<em>you have wings</em>—and all it takes is one flap for them to send you flying forward, wrapping your arms tightly around Lucifer as he breaks your fall.</p>
<p>The two of you collapse on the ground on in a tangle of limbs and feathers, Lucifer continuing to try to push you off of him when all your efforts are directed towards holding onto the demon as tight as you can.</p>
<p>"Your wings," He chokes out, watching as the feathers change colors before his very eyes. It was different before, when one of you were always masking your true appearance with your human form. But now that you're both in your natural states?</p>
<p>There's nothing to obstruct the flow of magic as it flows through your bodies, <em>out</em> of your bodies and into each other. You can feel Lucifer's darkness pumping through your veins, tainting everything from your wings to your halo black with his aura.</p>
<p>"I'm <em>ruining </em>you," He hisses, still trying to shrink away.</p>
<p>"I don't care," You whisper, burying your neck in his shoulder. You hold him tighter when he finally gives up on pushing you off, allowing you to cling to him as closely as you want. "I...I thought my wings were turning black because I was turning into a monster. But if I'm not changing, if this is just my body absorbing your light—then I don't care, Lucifer. I don't want to leave you."</p>
<p>"You're a fool," He spits, ignoring the way you laugh his words off. "You're an angel. You—you don't <em>belong</em> here. Go back to Simeon and Luke. Their light is still pure."</p>
<p>"And then what?" You ask, pulling back so that you can look Lucifer in the eye. You hate the troubled gaze, the raw anguish that spreads across his face as he glances behind you to stare at your wings. From your peripheral vision, you can already see the blackness spreading, but you're true to your words.</p>
<p>You don't care.</p>
<p>"I'm surrounded by demons. If I don't absorb your light, then my wings will turn black because of them, all the same."</p>
<p>"MC," Lucifer chuckles mirthlessly. "None of these other demons were born to be harbingers of light. You forget, I'm the Morningstar. The energy I give off is enough to throw an entire realm out of balance. Other demons can't sully your purity, but I...I defile you with my mere presence."</p>
<p>You're quiet, still holding Lucifer tightly as you remain collapsed on top of him. His hands still rest on the floor, unwilling to taint you with his touch any more than is necessary, but you can see the way his fingers twitch.</p>
<p>He wants to hold you the way you're holding him.</p>
<p>"What if I'm okay with that?" You whisper, gazing hesitantly into Lucifer's eyes. They widen briefly before he masks the surprise.</p>
<p>"You're too much of an angel, MC." He glances away, and this time, you notice the way his throat bobs as he swallows thickly. "You do not understand the meaning of your words. A demon hears them differently."</p>
<p>"What if I do?" You repeat, gently cupping Lucifer's cheek and bringing his gaze back to you. "What if I do understand what I'm saying?"</p>
<p>"You do not." <em>You cannot</em>, he means. Lucifer hasn't been in the Celestial Realm for four thousand years. He doesn't know that angels are no longer the sort of beings to innocently go about, unaware of the effect they have on others. Eons ago, you may not have understood the loaded connotation behind everything you're telling the man. But now?</p>
<p>You know exactly what your words mean.</p>
<p>"You're wrong, Lucifer. I know what I'm saying." You let your head lower, bowing low until your lips are mere inches away from Lucifer. You gaze at his lips, making sure he can see the way you're looking at them before you finally lift your eyes to his own. "I'm okay with being corrupted, Lucifer. As long as it's you."</p>
<p>"You..." His voice shifts, the demonic urges he's been trying so long to resist finally surfacing at your words. You can't be any clearer than that, and the demon finally understands that his feelings aren't one-sided. That you don't look at him as a mere brother. That you want this as much as he does. "You don't know what you're asking for," He whispers, but now his own eyes are locked onto the plumpness of your lips, unable to look away.</p>
<p>"Then show me," You whisper.</p>
<p>That's all it takes for the last of his restraint to vanish, the palms that were once pressed against the floor lifting to hold you close as he captures your lips with his own, connecting your bodies in the most intimate way either of you have ever known.</p>
<p>You can feel everything in him, as your lips meet.</p>
<p>The beating of his heart, growing faster when you wrap your arms around his neck.</p>
<p>The tensing of his shoulders as he shifts upward, sitting up and pulling you onto his lap, ever closer to him.</p>
<p>The rhythmic <em>pulse</em> of his light as it floods into you—and despite having your eyes closed, you know that the edges of your wings have turned fully black, filled to the brim with the essence of the <em>Lucifer</em>.</p>
<p>As your body continues to absorb the waves of light and power radiating off his body, you feel your back burst with power, the Celestial cloak you had on breaking and being ripped off your shoulders as your wings spread even wider, shining the richest shade of black you've ever seen.</p>
<p>"Your wings," He mutters against your lips, leaning his forehead against yours as he slides a hand onto your cheek, rubbing soft circles into the skin. "I've corrupted them."</p>
<p>"No," You murmur, smiling softly. For the first time, you don't hate the ebony color of the feathers, smiling as you gaze upon them. "They're beautiful." You let them flap, entranced. Your eyes dart between your wings and his, pulling his body closer until your wings are touching. "They match with yours."</p>
<p>
  <em>They match with yours.</em>
</p>
<p>Those had been your first words of surprise when Lucifer showed you your reflection in a mirror, on your second day alive in the Celestial Realm. You'd spent nearly every waking moment gazing at the six glorious wings on Lucifer's back, vaguely aware that you had feathers to match but never realizing that yours were just as beautiful.</p>
<p>You slide your hand down to Lucifer's, beaming at him as you intertwine your fingers in his. At last, the two of you are matching once more—no longer separated by the visual differences of angel and demon.</p>
<p>"Are you certain you want this, MC?" He asks. He brings a hand to your hair, a gesture of comfort that he doesn't forget even in the heat of this passion. "I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything with me. It's not too late to take back what you've said."</p>
<p>But you shake your head, an assured smile appearing on your lips.</p>
<p>"I told you, didn't I?" You ask, a light giggle slipping out. "I'm okay with being corrupted, as long as it's you."</p>
<p>And this time, you don't just mean your wings. You're truly okay with every demonic thought flitting through Lucifer's mind as he stares at you, mouth agape in awe of your sweet confidence. </p>
<p>He chuckles, wrapping his arms around your waist, pressing a kiss to your jaw.</p>
<p>For the moment, he doesn't even need any of that. You've given him permission, but all he wants is to continue locking your lips with his own, kissing you over and over again until you're both lost in the sensation of each other.</p>
<p>He can feel you pulling on his light, reveling in it the way he's basking in your affection. It's a feeling so blissful only an angel as perfect as you could ever give him such a sensation, and Lucifer feels that there's nothing he needs from the world but you.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perfection.</em>
</p>
<p>For the first time, you're both perfectly in sync, giving in to the emotions that have been hidden in your heart for millennia. It matters not that your wings are black, that your halo is shrouded in shadow, that you're both making out on the floor, of all places.</p>
<p>If anything, it feels like all those little things are what has made this moment so infinitely perfect: like the stars have finally aligned, and nothing can pull you apart now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 4.0k</p>
<p>Notes: I was on my run this morning and i saw a deer and i just casually glanced behind me and it was just like. really ominously walking in my direction &gt;.&gt; i screamed and began sprinting away (like holy SHIT i did not know i still had that energy in me, i had already run like 2 miles and i was p tired but that was wild). anyway, looking back, i dont think the deer was actually walking toward me i think it just happened to be vaguely coming in my direction, but still that gave me heart palpitations wow im still a mess over it</p>
<p>Comment &amp; Leave Kudos</p>
<p>Next Update: 6/02/20</p>
<p>I do not own the rights to Obey Me! or any of the characters within it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not Lucifer's fault.</p><p>Your lips are addictive, soft as a pillow but so very <em>expressive</em> at the same time, spilling emotion and hunger and desire into Lucifer's mouth every time your tongues touch. And given that neither of you have pulled away for the past five minutes, your tongues never really stop touching. So Lucifer can barely think about anything else when he's so preoccupied with the sensation of your lips on his, and your delicate fingers as they clench around the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>The demon can practically feel the moment he melts into your hand, his body suddenly no longer his own but devoted to serving <em>you</em> instead, every single one of his senses lit afire with your body: your touch, your taste, your sound. He could kiss you for centuries. If you let him, he probably would.</p><p>So, truly, it's not Lucifer's fault that his ears, so focused on taking in every rustle of clothing and every breathless moan you release, don't notice the front door opening.</p><p>He doesn't move, doesn't flinch, when the sound of disbelieving footsteps approaches, because he genuinely can't hear them—all he knows right now is you.</p><p>But that doesn't stop him from blaming himself when Satan finally coughs.</p><p>"Lucifer?"</p><p>The demon stiffens, feeling your body go rigid in turn.</p><p>Abruptly, the two of you pull away from each other and turn to the source of the sound. Lucifer can only curse inwardly, momentarily stunned into silence when he sees each of his six brothers gawking at him in silence.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, shit.</em>
</p><p>That's all it takes for every single one of his younger siblings to begin cheering and laughing in varying whoops of approval.</p><p>"About damn time!" Calls Mammon, already pulling his phone out to snap a picture.</p><p>"I always knew you had it in you, Lucifer!" Asmo squeals, clutching a hand to his chest. "I've been waiting millennia for this moment!"</p><p>The firstborn demon groans, shifting back into his human form while you do the same. As his brothers continue to cheer and laugh, he can't pinpoint whether he's frustrated at himself for not noticing their arrival or at them for disrupting the moment.</p><p>He <em>was</em> enjoying those kisses, after all.</p><p>"On the floor, really?" Satan mutters, the only one of his brothers to look away in embarrassment. The intimacy of the moment wasn't lost on the fourth-born, and Lucifer is somewhat relieved for it.</p><p>"It was, um," You shuffle awkwardly, detangling your limbs from Lucifer's as you stand up and stare at the ground. "Not supposed to..."</p><p>"It was <em>precious!" </em>Coos Asmo, jumping up and down as he takes your hand. "Oh, MC, you <em>must</em> tell me everything! How long has this been going on? Has our dear older brother been treating you properly? Have you two slept together yet?"</p><p>"Asmo!" Lucifer hears you exclaim, mortified as you cover your face in embarrassment.</p><p>An amused smile crosses the firstborn's face at that, remembering your oh so tempting words from just a few minutes ago. What were they again? Ah yes: <em>I'm okay with being corrupted, as long as it's you.</em> Lucifer chuckles. Where has all that boldness gone?</p><p>Still, he steps in for your sake, pulling you to his side protectively. "Enough. I apologize that you all came home to see that. It was not my intention, so cease your bantering."</p><p>Cue another round of protests.</p><p>"Come on, Lucifer!" Mammon exclaims, arms crossed. "Ya can't just kiss MC like that and expect the rest of us not to ask you some questions!" Next to him, Beel nods vigorously, the orange-haired boy so shocked that he hasn't even run to the kitchen yet, despite having been out of the house for so long. Mammon turns to you. "He didn't force himself on ya, did he? C'mere MC, let me know if he scared ya."</p><p>"He didn't..." You mutter shyly, still embarrassed over being caught. "If anything, I...was the one who...started all this..."</p><p>"Ehhh?" Asmo exclaims, while Belphie tuts disapprovingly. Even Satan turns to Lucifer with eyebrows raised, all of their facial expressions echoing the same sentiment as Asmo's words: "Lucifer, you made MC make the first move?!"</p><p>"Quiet," He seethes at all of them, gripping your wrist as he marches out of the room. He hears their protests in the background alongside Levi's LOLOLing, but in the end, it's your questioning mumble that stops him.</p><p>"Where are we going?" You ask, cheeks only a little flushed from earlier.</p><p>"Purgatory Hall," Lucifer mumbles. "The sun is setting, and Simeon will be expecting you home for dinner very soon."</p><p>"Hey!" You protest, crossing your arms as a pout comes to your face. "You're going to kiss me and kick me out? Geez, Luci. And here I thought you were a gentleman."</p><p>The demon's ears redden at your words, feeling flustered by them even though he knows you're just teasing. "I am not kicking you out!" He tries to clarify. "I will be walking you home, and it is exclusively to ensure your safety that you—"</p><p>"Oh, come on!" You slip your D.D.D. out of your pocket, dangling it in front of Lucifer with pleading eyes. "Call Simeon for me and ask if I can stay for dinner?" You ask, fingers crossed.</p><p>"Why don't you do it yourself?"</p><p>"Because he can say no to me!"</p><p>"He can say no to me too."</p><p>"But he won't," You wink. You raise your eyebrows, looking up at Lucifer mischievously. Deep down, you already know you've won—Lucifer has never been able to resist those puppy dog eyes of yours. Still, when he finally sighs and takes the phone from your hand, pulling dialing in Simeon's number, you squeal in excitement, jumping up and landing a kiss on Lucifer's cheek before running off.</p><p>"Guess who's staying for dinner!" He hears you call out to his brothers, prompting another round of cheers. Lucifer winces, listening to what can only be the sound of them tackling you onto the ground and asking hushed questions about what they just walked in on, each of them throwing ten different comments and inquiries your way. The demon contemplates going after you, but in the end, he just sighs and presses the call button, knowing that he's already wrapped tightly around your finger.</p><p>"Little lamb?" He hears the familiar angel's voice ring out from the other line. "Where are you? I was just about to call, actually."</p><p>"Ah, it's me," Lucifer responds, realizing that he probably should have called from his own D.D.D.</p><p>"Oh, Lucifer! I suppose MC is with you, then. Would you mind walking her home? She tends to lose track of time, and I doubt she'll remember on her own."</p><p>"About that, she actually wanted me to ask you if she could stay here at the House of Lamentation for dinner."</p><p>"Of course she did," Simeon says, laughing lightly. "And she asked you to call me instead of doing it herself so that I wouldn't be able to say no?"</p><p>A smile tugs at Lucifer's lips.</p><p>"You guessed it."</p><p>More laughter, but this time it comes from both of them.</p><p>"Hey, she pulled the same tricks with me when I was her guardian angel," Lucifer recalls, remembering how it bothered him to no end when he would get random calls from Simeon or his siblings late at night from your cell. You were always getting your friends to ask Lucifer for just <em>two more hours</em> until it was miraculously nightfall and suddenly too dark to even fly home. "Before, it would be you convincing me to let her stay."</p><p>"Fair enough," Simeon chuckles. "You never were easy to convince." There's a thoughtful pause on the end as the angel considers raising a protest, but eventually, he decides to give in. "Just have her home by a decent time so that she can get a full night's rest for school tomorrow."</p><p>"Of course," Lucifer says, nodding. The demon would make sure of that regardless; he's still the vice-president of the student council—it wouldn't be fitting of him to encourage unhealthy habits among the exchange students.</p><p>"And Lucifer?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Be good to her."</p><p>Lucifer pauses, eyes widening as his mind takes in the angel's words. Did Simeon know that the two of you had kissed? What else could he be referring to? But it had happened so recently, so how could Simeon possibly know?</p><p>Lucifer hesitates for a moment, contemplating whether to question the angel's words or not. But in the only a quiet promise slips from his lip: "I will."</p><p>And then the line is cut, and Lucifer is left wondering what he just agreed to—but no matter, he would be good to you in every way possible. Kissing you changed none of the protective feelings he's harbored for you since the day you were born, and he would allow no harm to come your way.</p><p>The demon locks the D.D.D., slipping it into his pocket while turning his head in the direction of the dining room.</p><p>Now, to deal with his brothers.</p><p>***</p><p>Devildom cuisine is <em>interesting</em>, to say the least.</p><p>You'd noticed it earlier, when you and your roommates from Purgatory Hall all went out to go shopping for ingredients together—that the only food really available all seemed to be strange animal parts or traditionally poisonous plants. Somehow, the four of you had managed to find seemingly a handful of ordinary ingredients, and you've been using those in all meals.</p><p>But the brothers have embraced their demonic nature, and the dinner they give you is...<em>strange,</em> to say the least.</p><p>"I'm not sure I should have eaten that," You murmur softly to Lucifer, holding your stomach as the two of you walk back to Purgatory Hall. The dinner had been snake eyes garnished with hemlock, apparently rich in protein but also extremely unsettling to your stomach.</p><p>"It'll be fine," Lucifer responds, a twinkle in his eye as he regards you with amusement. He casts a look around, glancing behind his shoulder. Normally, the nighttime fields and walkways of R.A.D. are filled with demons coming to and from late-night outings, even during the school year. But with the first day starting tomorrow, even the rebellious students are indoors, the only figures under the moonlight being you and Lucifer.</p><p>He places a hand on your back, glancing forward while his thumb rubs soothing circles into the spot—and you forget about your earlier complaint almost instantly.</p><p>Feeling bold, you sneak your hand behind your back and slide your palm into Lucifer's, looking up at him curiously while you interlace your fingers. Again, he glances around to see if there's anyone in the distance, hesitant about the display of public affection. But even when he doesn't find anything, he pulls away.</p><p>"It's too risky," He murmurs softly. "Anyone who looks out their windows can see us."</p><p>"Then..." A mischievous smirk blooms on your lips, and you look up at Lucifer. It takes a single second for him to catch the glint in your eye.</p><p>"Don't—" He starts, raising his hand in protest to whatever you're about to do.</p><p>But it's already too late.</p><p>"Catch me if you can!" You call out behind your shoulder, already sprinting away at top speed as you dart off in the direction of the shopping district. You can sense Lucifer's disbelief as he stares at your retreating form before he calls after you in exasperation, his longer strides easily powering him forward as he catches up with you, but all it takes to regain your advantage is to release just a <em>bit</em> of your magical energy, and then the Celestial energy is bouncing your feet further, stronger, and faster along as you run away from Lucifer.</p><p>"Get back!" He shouts, and you can hear that he's close behind despite all your efforts, but you continue your journey forward, eyes widening in delight when you see the familiar sight of the downtown Devildom district. Even now, it's still buzzing with activity. "MC, get back here!"</p><p>All Lucifer's protests are in vain, though, and you waste no time in slipping through the streets, darting into the dark alley between two stores. You run to the end before pausing in your sprint, your grin widening when you see Lucifer's figure approach, not even hesitating as he corners you in the dark passageway.</p><p>"You're cornered," He says cautiously, crossing his arms as he maintains his distance in case you try to dart around him. "You won't be able to escape me now, MC."</p><p>A light giggle spills from your lips as you skip forward, resting your hands on Lucifer's chest comfortably while looking innocently up at him.</p><p>"Who said I was trying to escape you?"</p><p>You stand on your toes and press your lips against Lucifer's, ignoring his muffled sound of surprise as you wrap your arms around his neck. A warm smile blooms on your face when you see his pink cheeks as he gazes down at you, arms already settled on your waist.</p><p>"If it's too risky out in the field, then maybe won't mind kissing me <em>here?"</em> You say, batting your eyelashes while Lucifer simply groans at the realization of what you just did.</p><p>"If you wanted to kiss me so badly, you could have just <em>asked," </em>He mutters in exasperation, chest still heaving lightly at having to chase you. While his strength definitely overpowers yours, angels are naturally inclined towards long-distance running and such, whereas demon powers tend to be more explosive, better for combat and battle. His hair is disheveled and his breathing is accelerated just the slightest, the normally composed demon uncharacteristically affected by your stunt.</p><p>You know you must look just as enticing, your own hair mussed by the wind and your cheeks flushed from the exercise.</p><p>"Isn't this what you wanted?" You ask, a light laugh slipping from your lips. "For us to be in private, where no demons can see us?"</p><p>Your smile never fades, not even when Lucifer tilts your chin up, allowing you to see the darker glint in his beautiful, red eyes.</p><p>"Surely you know what demons do in private places like this, MC?" His smirk is amused, as if he expects you to back down any second. But your confidence from before has returned, and you're not taking anything back. "Regretting your decision to lure me into this alley now?</p><p>"Aw, and miss seeing you so exhausted from chasing me?" You tease, running a hand through Lucifer's hair to smooth it back into place. "I wouldn't exchange this for the world, Luci."</p><p>The demon lets out a low growl, pushing your back to the alley wall as he hovers over you, irritation present in the furrow of his brow—though there's something else to his expression, too. Something passionate. Something lustful. "I am <em>not</em> exhausted."</p><p>"Oh? So you'll be fine with chasing me for another ten minutes?" You ask, already motioning to begin your run again, but Lucifer's arms cage you in before you can leave.</p><p>"You're bold," He mutters, lifting you so that your legs can't carry you away from him again, pressing you against the wall so that you're even taller than him. "Did Asmo tell you to do this?"</p><p>"He might have given me the idea," You giggle, playing with Lucifer's hair. "Though this is even better than what I thought it would be like. I think I like being taller than you. Almost like I'm on top of you."</p><p>"Oh, <em>angel,"</em> Lucifer coos mockingly, pressing your head back as he collides his lips with yours. "You are definitely not on top."</p><p>Before you can protest at the claim—your angelic mind still too pure to understand the concept of tops and bottoms—the demon's hands are roaming your body, keeping one hand on your waist and the other on the back of your thigh.</p><p>"Lucifer," You mumble breathlessly when he leaves a trail of butterfly kisses, lips ghosting over your neck as he presses against them chastely. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"What did you think would happen when you lured me here, MC?" He chuckles deeply, drawing back as he angles your chin down to look at him, thumb still pressing against your lower lip. "Don't you know that it's dangerous to be caught alone with a demon?" He leans back briefly, eyes locking with yours. "Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>You hesitate for a moment, knowing that Lucifer will honor whatever you say. A part of you wants to say yes, to stay loyal to your holy roots and to pull him back out of the alley and back into the open streets, where you're safe from temptation. But then you have the small part of you that wants more of Lucifer, more of this moment, and more of <em>him</em>. You cup his cheek, not missing the way he instinctively leans into your touch.</p><p>You trust him.</p><p>"Keep going."</p><p>Words desert you when Lucifer drags his tongue along the bottom of your ear, the motion strange enough to pull a surprised gasp from your ears but sensual enough to make it sound like a moan, and then the demon's restraint truly <em>has</em> vanished and he's smirking, now devoted seeing all the other sounds he can pull from your lips.</p><p>He leans forward, leaving a long lick over your neck, trailing from your jaw to your collarbone, smirking when it acts as a virtual blueprint to your most sensitive spots. He hovers over them, blowing cold air wherever you react to it, savoring the way your legs wrap around him on instinct, a desperate attempt to pull him closer.</p><p>Nothing he does is meant to leave a mark.</p><p>No, Lucifer knows he's already tainted your purity enough with the darkness of his light, painting your wings black and your halo dark with his energy alone. He can't risk anyone looking upon your skin and being able to tell that he was there.</p><p>But in no way does he allow that to stop himself from claiming you.</p><p>Your head rests against the cold stone wall behind you while Lucifer holds your body in place, cautiously running his tongue over your skin and then dragging his teeth along the spot to see your reaction, the tantalizing <em>shiver</em> that runs down your spine with his every movement. He grips your hips firmly, his hold never wavering even when he lifts you higher and begins peppering your stomach with kisses. For once, the demon seems to appreciate the revealing nature of your clothes, his tongue trailing over every inch of exposed skin on your abdomen, lips dancing over the two holes in the side of your top like it's the only thing he knows how to do.</p><p>It's hardly long before he's trailed even lower to your thighs, and then he's placed a cautious kiss to the most sensitive place on your entire body.</p><p>A shudder runs through your body.</p><p>Your eyes flutter close on instinct, but then they're opened wide as you realize what's about to happen. "L-Lucifer, wait," You stutter out. He looks up at you curiously. "Not—not here—" You manage to murmur in the brief moment of clarity you get when his lips leave your body.</p><p>The edges of his lips curve upward at your words, nodding subtly. And then he's pressing them against your skin again, but this time he's trailing higher and higher and before you know it his lips are back on yours, his hands gently setting you back down on the floor while he holds your chin.</p><p>"Now, are you finally ready for me to take you back to Purgatory Hall?" You glance up at his amused smile, and he seems all too pleased with the flush of your cheeks.</p><p>"Fine..." You manage to murmur without stuttering in embarrassment, grabbing Lucifer's hand as you pull him out of the alley. The air feels hot where he kissed you so fervently, and it almost feels like the wind has changed by the time the two of you are in the public street once more, cooler now as if it <em>knows</em> of the sins you committed with Lucifer. But the thought is gone from your mind as soon as it appears, replaced by the realization that Lucifer isn't pulling his hand away as he walks you back in the direction of the R.A.D. campus.</p><p>You're not sure when the pink of your cheeks finally fades, or when you regain enough of your composure to talk to Lucifer, but it must have happened somewhere along the way because by the time the two of you are in front of your dorm, you're locked in a pleasant conversation once more, arms swinging back and forth just the slightest as you venture up the steps.</p><p>"I suppose this is where we part," Lucifer finally says after a moment of silence. "Are you ready for school to begin tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yeah," You respond. "I'll see you in the courtyard before homeroom?"</p><p>Lucifer nods, muttering a quiet farewell before he begins to descend the steps.</p><p>"Wait!" You call, grabbing his wrist before he can get too far. He stops instantly at your call. "I, um..." You fiddle with the edges of your clothes, suddenly embarrassed once more.</p><p><em>This is so stupid</em>, you can't help but think. Lucifer <em>just</em> spent almost half an hour kissing every inch of your body in an alley. Earlier, the two of you made out on the floor. There's absolutely no reason to be flustered.</p><p>But you are.</p><p>"Close your eyes," You order, somewhat halfheartedly. If Lucifer notices, though, he doesn't comment and simply opts to obey. With the way he angles his body toward you, you're certain he already knows what you're going to do.</p><p>But you don't back out.</p><p>The kiss ends faster than it began, nothing more than a brief peck you lay on Lucifer's cheek—and then you're calling "Bye!" out to the demon and slamming the door of Purgatory Hall in his face before he can tease you any more than he already has.</p><p>You hear him chuckle lightly as he walks away, and slowly the beating of your heart fades.</p><p><em>Normal</em>, you think. <em>This is the new normal, for us.</em></p><p>The very thought plants a smile on your face.</p><p>***</p><p>For the first time, sleep comes easily to you when you finally get in bed after talking to Simeon, bathing, and setting up your binder.</p><p>Mind unweighted by concerns over your wings turning black, you finally feel <em>free</em> as you drift off to dreamland. Your year has yet even to begin—and you're already in a relationship with Lucifer, unofficial as it may be.</p><p>When the morningtime comes, Simeon doesn't need to wake you, the angel surprised to find you bouncing out of bed long before you have to. You feel like you're in heaven once more: what is not to love? At last, everything in your life seems perfect. You have Lucifer by your side, two angels to keep you company, a (very) interesting human to keep you on your toes, and you actually get to go to school for the first time in thousands of years.</p><p>Life is perfect.</p><p>"You have everything you need?" Simeon confirms for the umpteenth time as he clasps your Celestial cloak around your shoulders, hesitant to finish the task. He knows all too well that you'll be off the moment he's done. "Are you positive you don't want to wait for the rest of us, little lamb?"</p><p>You nod, trying to give Simeon the most reassuring smile you can.</p><p>"I'll be fine."</p><p>And for the present, the words are true.</p><p>You'll be fine today, and tomorrow, and the day after, and for weeks past that point. In fact, it'll be a very long time until you're <em>not</em> fine, because there are suddenly so many good things going on in your life.</p><p>But a long time is not forever.</p><p>Because the clock is ticking, and while you've both forgotten it, you and Lucifer don't have eternity to spend with each other. No matter what Diavolo does, or what else the High Seraphs allow you to do, this exchange program is temporary.</p><p>But you'll allow yourself to forget that fact for a bit longer, for the sake of enjoying this newfound bliss.</p><p>It would be a sin not to.<b><span class="u"></span></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 4.1k</p><p>Notes: Short chapter, but the next one is LONG - we've finally crossed the halfway point in this story, and things are going to pick up from here on out :D aka, shit sort of hits the fan at the end of the next chapter lolol</p><p>Notes 2.0: OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE I NEVER POSTED THIS I HAD IT WRITTTEN AND EVERYTHING BUT ME AND MY DUMB SELF JUST NEVER POSTED GAAAH -- i noticed that i wasnt getting any comments or kudos but i just thought that no one liked the chapter and i was like :( but now that i realize i made such a stupid blunder im ACTUALLY really :(</p><p>Comment &amp; Leave Kudos</p><p>Next Update: 6/6/20</p><p>I do not own the rights to Obey Me! or any of the characters within it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're in your element.</p>
<p>All of you, really.</p>
<p>The demons love Solomon—well, "love." Most of them still avoid him, never really having taken the effort to look past the shadiness of his outward personality, but the few demons that have stuck around have been added to his collection of pacts, and they have iron-tight bonds with the sorcerer. You've never seen him so pleased.</p>
<p>And then there's Simeon: probably one of the most goodhearted angels even in the Celestial Realm, so blissfully <em>kind</em> that even the demons have grown used to him and his little antics. Of course, it absolutely helps that the angel is nowhere near as innocent as anyone expected, constantly keeping the demons on their toes, but they seem to consider that thrill an added bonus to his company.</p>
<p>Luke...well, Luke might be the one having the hardest time, if you're perfectly honest. He still gets teased by the lower demons for his youthful appearance, but once they grew to learn that he was more bark than bite, even they began to relax with the insults. By now, the angel boy is quite happy, with Beel readily available to taste whatever treats he produces, and Barbatos always equipped with a new "recipe he doesn't have time to make but would like to see made."</p>
<p>And of course, there's you.</p>
<p>Well, you <em>always</em> knew that R.A.D. would be a blast. Even if the lower demons <em>hadn't</em> grown to love you for your bubbly nature (a fresh change, they say), you had the entire House of Lamentation to keep you entertained. And not to mention the fact that you and Lucifer grew involved at the beginning of the year—that thought alone still sends a flutter of butterflies to your stomach.</p>
<p>But you can't think of Lucifer like that right now.</p>
<p>No, Lucifer is the <em>enemy</em>.</p>
<p>"MC, catch!" Luke exclaims, tossing two water balloons your way, which you somehow manage to grab without popping them on contact. "Everybody ready?"</p>
<p>You glance around at your teammates: the nine demons remaining alongside you, Simeon, Solomon, and Luke. Everybody has two water balloons in their hands, and your faces are all rock hard with the memory of your comrades who have fallen at the hands of the enemy team.</p>
<p>A firm frown fixes its way onto your face when you recall how Belphie and Beel had cornered you from the treetops earlier, and had almost released an <em>entire</em> bucket full of liquid onto your shoulders before you bribed your way out with promises of paying for dinner next time the three of you go to Ristorante Six.</p>
<p>"Alright, split into teams!" A demon shouts, and then you're at Solomon's side. The mage enchanted your body earlier with a weightlessness spell that makes it <em>even</em> easier to sprint around and evade balloons, and you're not about to leave his side after he already helped you out once. "And go!"</p>
<p>Wordlessly, you and the mage begin sprinting along the treeline, both of you harnessing the full strength of Solomon's enchantment to jump and land in the treetops, where you have the best view of what's going on below.</p>
<p>"What if someone else is in the trees?" You ask, making a long leap from one tree branch to the next. Your figure peaks out over the treeline every so often, but the giant oaks are so high up that you doubt anyone will see.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't be a problem. Demons don't like using spells to boost their bodies, and Diavolo said that shifting out of human forms will lead to an instant game-over for that person."</p>
<p>You nod, continuing the journey forward in silence.</p>
<p>The other demons may be taking this lightly, but for you (and the rest of your dormmates in Purgatory Hall), this is your only shot—and you all plan to <em>win.</em></p>
<p>You briefly recall the assembly this morning from when Levi took the mic. At the time, you'd been shocked that the shut-in otaku was <em>willingly</em> giving a speech in front of the entire student body, but you quickly realized that this was a major source of his ego. At the end of every sentence, as Levi explained (probably for the thousandth time, since he remarked that this was an <em>annual</em> occurrence) the rules of the <em>Water Wars</em>, cheers would erupt from the entire student body.</p>
<p>It took a message from Lucifer to calm everyone down enough for you to actually learn the rules of the Water Wars, but they were simple enough.</p>
<p>There are only four rules.</p>
<p>Rule 1: <em>No switching sides.</em> Everyone is assigned to either the Southern Water Fortress or the Northern Water Fortress, based on which half of the campus their dorms are on. Friendly fire, even if accidental, is grounds for "Water death"—a fancy phrase Levi coined for being 'out,' but you're determined not to let it come to that.</p>
<p>Rule 2: <em>No leaving the R.A.D. campus. </em>Yep, for the annual Water Wars, Levi has clearance to use the <em>entire</em> R.A.D. (buildings included!), though the students who are more interested in playing will stay towards the center.</p>
<p>Rule 3: <em>Participants must get one 'kill' every half hour.</em> Evidently, the entire <em>Water Wars</em> game was framed in the image of an actual military war, so getting someone out counts as a kill, and being killed yourself really only means that you're out of the game. Rule 3 is what prevents students from hiding during the entire game, since it only lasts one day, and is enforced through an enchantment spell everyone was bound to at the start of the game.</p>
<p>Rule 4: <em>Avoid killing.</em> And now this is probably the only rule you <em>actually</em> have a problem with, since it only says "avoid" killing without explicitly prohibiting it, but Simeon reassured you that demons won't <em>actually</em> take it to heart.</p>
<p>But if Rules 1 through 3 attempt to create a semblance of order, the subtle openness of Rule 4 wrecks it all, perhaps the only reason why these <em>Water Wars</em> have begun to feel like actual war.</p>
<p>
  <em>And Lucifer is the enemy.</em>
</p>
<p>It's nearing the end of the day, and both teams have suffered heavy losses. The enemy team is exclusively the remaining members of the House of Lamentation and some other odd demons, while your team's numbers are even fewer. But that's why you and Solomon are going straight to their base—to eliminate the brothers before they can eliminate you.</p>
<p>You glance at your wrist, where there's a timer that dictates how long ago your last kill was. <em>Eighteen minutes.</em></p>
<p>"How much time is left for you?" You ask Solomon when the Southern Water Fortress becomes visible. It looks empty, almost completely abandoned, and the sight worries you.</p>
<p>"I need to make a kill within ten minutes," He mutters back, squinting at the ground in case any lingering demons are foolishly wandering around.</p>
<p>You don't bother.</p>
<p>This is the endgame, less than twenty people left on both teams after the eight-hundred that started the game, and no one who's lasted this long will be making careless mistakes.</p>
<p>"Ready?" You call to Solomon when the fortress grows close enough for the two of you to jump onto it. For a moment, you worry that his human body won't be able to take the force of the collision, before realizing that he's not stupid enough to allow something so trivial to kill him.</p>
<p>He nods.</p>
<p>The two of you jump, landing weightlessly in the heart of the enemy fortress not seconds later. Staying back to back, you slowly begin walking around until you realize that your earlier worries have indeed become reality.</p>
<p>"They abandoned their fortress."</p>
<p>"Damn," Solomon mutters, standing up straight after he realizes you're right. "Shit. Five minutes before Rule 3 gets me out."</p>
<p>"Same," You mutter worriedly, seeing that the timer has approached twenty-four minutes on your wrist.</p>
<p>But before either of you can further comment, an announcement from Diavolo interrupts you both, his figure lighting up the sky over the R.A.D. campus.</p>
<p>"Greetings, students!" He exclaims happily, arms crossed with a pleasant grin stretched across his face. "At this point, there are less than ten students remaining in Leviathan's annual <em>Water Wars!" </em>You hear a cheer go up, but you can't tell where it's coming from. "To keep with tradition, the formal betting will now begin! More interestingly, it is now <em>exclusively</em> exchange students versus demons, with three exchange students defending the Northern Team and seven demons remaining in the Southern Team!"</p>
<p>You and Solomon exchange wary looks.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
<p>"In light of this turn of events, your host Leviathan has decided to refill both fortresses with holy water and hexed water! The rules of elimination have been altered: to eliminate an exchange student, you must tag them with hexed water; to eliminate a demon, you must tag them with holy water. That will be all! The next update will come in either one hour when this session of the annual <em>Water Wars</em> comes to a close or when there is a winner!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Double shit.</em>
</p>
<p>"Um, won't holy water kill a demon if it touches them or something?" Solomon asks. "And won't the same thing happen with angels and hexed water?"</p>
<p>"Not quite," You murmur, grabbing Solomon's arm and using all your strength to jump up with the sorcerer, the enchantment carrying you high into the sky where you can already see a group of demons returning to refill their water balloons. The two of you float to the ground right in front of their fortress, realizing that you're in for an all-out battle. "It'll sting a lot, but that's about it. Levi is probably only doing it to make us scared so that we fight even harder."</p>
<p>"Alright..." Solomon trails off, nodding his head hesitantly. "So, what's our current plan for those demons heading straight for us?"</p>
<p>"The reason they're returning to their base is because they need hexed water to get us out, right? That means they can only tag us with normal water right now," You respond, grabbing your two sad-looking water balloons.</p>
<p>Solomon nods, grabbing your arm. "Ready?"</p>
<p>"Ready."</p>
<p>And then the two of you have jumped forward with all your strength, soaring over the demons and their looks of utter <em>shock</em> as you begin the return to the Northern Water Fortress.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>You and Solomon had managed to reset your Rule 3 timers on your journey back, both of you dropping water balloons on an unsuspecting Mephistopheles. It hadn't counted as a kill, but it <em>had</em> worked to give the two of you an additional thirty minutes.</p>
<p>On your return journey, you'd been completely cautious, making every effort to avoid demons for the sake of your own protection.</p>
<p>It seems that Simeon, on the other hand, went all-out.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure how they got here before you did, but the Southern team attacked our fortress!" He exclaims with his usual pleasant smile, sliding you both water balloons filled with holy water. You <em>would</em> worry at his revelation, but he says it with such a calm demeanor that you can't help but be suspiciously at ease as well.</p>
<p>"How did you manage to evade them?" You ask, squishing a balloon experimentally.</p>
<p>"Evade?" Simeon asks, shaking his head with a smile. "Luke and I attacked them, of course! Though Luke sacrificed himself to take Beel out. The lower demons came in range of the water cannons, so I managed to get them out like that—but I actually had to venture out to fight the rest of the brothers." He shakes his head, frowning. "I was only able to get Mammon and Satan. Lucifer is still out there."</p>
<p><em>Who put this overpowered angel on defense?</em> You can't help but wonder, realizing that he's successfully reduced the entire enemy team to <em>one</em> demon in a single attack.</p>
<p>"Simeon, you're amazing!" You exclaim, wrapping him in an excited hug. Before, your team was the underdog—but with only one demon on the other side, your chance at victory has never been higher!</p>
<p>"What about the rest of the brothers?" Solomon asks. "Levi, Asmo, Belphie—are they already out?"</p>
<p>"Levi couldn't play, since he's hosting the Water Wars. I think Asmo got out in the morning because he didn't want to play and risk ruining his face and Belphie..." You actually don't know about Belphie. "I'm guessing he fell asleep and also got out because of Rule 3."</p>
<p>"So that means..."</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>There's only one enemy left.</p>
<p>"Alright," You say, crossing your arms. "Then let's make a plan."</p>
<p>In the end, it's really Simeon who makes the entire plan while you and Solomon stare at him in awe, wondering whether he was a battle commander in a past life. The angel's reasoning is perfect, and he thinks of everything: a counterstrategy, four different <em>what-if</em> scenarios, and a plan to throw Lucifer off-guard. And it absolutely helps that he still remembers everything about the fallen Morningstar, using his current knowledge of the demon to even pinpoint where Lucifer must be right now.</p>
<p>And, from your position in the treetops, it seems that Simeon was right.</p>
<p>You wave at the angel subtly, keeping movement minimal to not draw attention. He's hundreds of meters away, but you can still make out the subtle nod he gives you and Solomon, all three of you now in-position for the plan.</p>
<p>As expected, Lucifer is standing in the middle of an open field, arms crossed, with a bucket of water balloons next to him. His pride won't allow him to seek out the enemy on their terms, so he's forced the three of you to come to <em>him</em>, and now he waits. You know all too well that he's waiting for a single one of you to make a sound, so that he can pinpoint your location and throw a balloon filled with hexed water your way to knock you out. But you won't give him that chance. You bend your knees, hands firm around the two water balloons in your palms.</p>
<p><em>Ready,</em> you mouth to Simeon. Solomon must do the exact same thing, because in seconds, the angel is moving—your own cue to begin the assault.</p>
<p>Simeon stays low on the ground, zig-zagging his way toward Lucifer as the demon pauses and aims, focusing on the angel while Solomon makes his own lunging jump forward with three haphazard balloon tosses.</p>
<p>Lucifer manages to dodge all three, barely taking a second to grab a balloon and knock Solomon out with it—the impact of the collision dropping Solomon's body to the ground, and you can't help but wince—before he's back to focusing on Simeon.</p>
<p>With the demon's brief shift off balance, you recognize your cue to make your jump out of the treetops, soaring over Lucifer while Simeon draws ever closer, and—</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p>
<p>You can feel the precise movement when Solomon's enchantment wears off, likely caused by the sorcerer's sudden unconsciousness, and Simeon pauses for a moment to glance worriedly up at your flailing form. You've already jumped, but your body is no longer weightless, and you're charging headfirst at Lucifer with gravity pulling you down all the way.</p>
<p>Sensing Simeon's hesitation, the firstborn demon wastes no time in delivering a swift throw straight to Simeon's chest, the added sting of the hexed water crumpling Simeon to the ground in a hiss.</p>
<p>Still flying through the air, you decide that it's too late to turn back, so you do your best to take aim and throw your balloons at Lucifer, now approaching him directly overhead. Powered by your strength, the balloon cuts through the air faster than you, and it makes a streaming sound as if approaches Lucifer overhead, and it's so close to hitting him, just another hundred feet and he'll be out, and you're so close and—</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p>
<p>Hearing the sound, Lucifer looks up, only briefly stunned by the fact that it must look like you're falling out of the sky armed with water balloons. His eyes widen, realizing that both his hands are empty, and then he comes up with perhaps the most frustrating solution he could possibly think of: throwing the <em>entire bucket </em>of hexed water balloons up at you, the pink and purple and yellow balloons soaring up into the air at top speed.</p>
<p>When they collide with the two balloons from your own throw, the sudden stop after such overwhelming speed is nothing short of chaos.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seven hells.</em>
</p>
<p>The balloons collide in a deafening <em>pop!</em> that sprinkles holy water and hexed water everywhere in a mini-explosion: onto you, onto Lucifer, and every inch of space in between.</p>
<p>Your body streams through the suspended water particles in the air, and you hiss at the sensation of hexed water. On the ground, Lucifer is wincing with the same pain, feeling holy water sizzle on his skin—but really, that should be the least of either of your problems because your jump was <em>extremely</em> well-aimed and any second now gravity is going to your body all the way and you're going to collide with Lucifer and—</p>
<p>
  <em>Goddammit—really, can you catch a break?</em>
</p>
<p>The two of you groan in pain, skin hurting from the holy and hexed water, bodies aching from you literally crashing into Lucifer from almost a thousand feet up in the air.</p>
<p>"Are—are you okay?" You manage to ask him, wincing as you try to stand up, only collapse onto his chest again.</p>
<p>"All...good..." He mutters, groaning. "And you?"</p>
<p>"S-same," You manage to stutter, holding your head.</p>
<p>And then you both black out.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Today's dinner is served in the House of Lamentation, with the food prepared by Luke and Beel.</p>
<p>At the beginning of the school year, you would all eat in your own dorms, separate from one another. But by the end of the second week of school, there was no point to it. You would always be texting the brothers on a group chat, Solomon would always be video calling Asmo, and it got to the point where even Luke, with his self-proclaimed hatred of demons, was texting Beel on his D.D.D.</p>
<p>Simeon and Lucifer got together and agreed that, to cut down on everyone's phone usage at the dinner table, your dorms would begin eating dinner together once a week. And then it turned into twice a week. Soon, thrice a week. And then it was every other day, and now the only time you guys <em>don't </em>eat together is on weekends.</p>
<p>But today, there's a competitive edge in the air, all of you having come fresh from the Water Wars. (Well, others did. You, Lucifer, Simeon, and Solomon were all temporarily stored in the infirmary until you regained consciousness.)</p>
<p>"Oh please, Asmo." Solomon crosses his arms, tapping his fork on his plate while Beel brings the dishes from the kitchen over. "You were out in the first half hour, there's no reason for you to act all cocky."</p>
<p>"Excuse me!" Asmo gasps dramatically, crossing his arms. "What if someone threw something at my face?! I know <em>you're</em> okay with being knocked out, but I have to look perfect all the time. You could never understand, Solomon."</p>
<p>"Alright," You interrupt, leaning back in your chair. "But I'm sure we all know that our team actually won, right? Lucifer <em>totally</em> lost to me."</p>
<p>"Those are bold claims, MC." Lucifer regards you with a smirk. "If I recall, I wasn't the one who was completely soaked to the bone afterward. Look, your hair is <em>still</em> wet."</p>
<p>"Shut it, Luci." You scowl. "The only reason it even counted as a tie was because <em>gravity</em> did all your work for you when I fell through the water. How did that feel, hm? To know that, if not for the Devildom's natural forces, then you would have <em>lost?"</em></p>
<p>"Wasn't it you who came crashing into me, though? You needed <em>me</em> to break your fall. Are all your plans so thoughtless?"</p>
<p>"Only because Solomon's enchantment spell wore off!"</p>
<p>"And you didn't think of that as a possibility? Tsk, how disappointing."</p>
<p>"Hey!" You protest, crossing your arms. Lucifer still wears that devilish smile, <em>daring</em> you to continue. And you absolutely would, if not for Simeon.</p>
<p>"Now, now. No need to be upset, little lamb." Simeon pats your head, frowning slightly at the dampness before his lips curve upward once more. "We all know he's simply jealous because he knows <em>we</em> were the rightful winners."</p>
<p>"Simeon!"</p>
<p>A wave of laughter rises from the table as you continue to taunt each other, only finding eventual peace when Luke brings out the last of the food. You mindlessly take spoonfuls of whatever looks good, your plate a mixed assortment of Celestial <em>and</em> Devildom food. It took two months to get to this point, but you've finally grown used to the local cuisine.</p>
<p>Everyone seems extra talkative today, the excitement of the earlier events still not worn off. Levi chatters animatedly about everything that happened, regaling you with all the details you weren't able to see in person.</p>
<p>"Still, though. I can't believe no one thought to dry you off," Simeon tuts disapprovingly, a frown present on his face. "I hope you don't fall sick, little lamb."</p>
<p>"Oh, right!" Mammon exclaims, glancing at you. "I forgot that angels fall sick so easily. How ya doin', MC? All good there?"</p>
<p>"I feel fine," You say, stretching. "I think falling onto Lucifer was worse. He's <em>not</em> comfortable."</p>
<p>But as if on cue, you suddenly cough, a shiver following soon after.</p>
<p>Simeon sighs, his frown deepening.</p>
<p>The rest of dinner passes by quickly, but no one's in a rush to leave. As with tradition, the Water Wars took place on the third Friday of the second month of school, and no one has any plans for the evening.</p>
<p>The eleven of you end up spaced out over various couches (with Belphie napping on the floor) in the common room, chatting aimlessly about all the projects you have coming up. As usual, Mammon keeps trying to convince you all to play card games—and thus, to gamble on them—but Lucifer shuts him down quick enough.</p>
<p>Another violent cough is ripped from your throat, the room going silent at your momentary struggle.</p>
<p>"Little lamb?" Simeon questions, concern present on his face. "Are you sure you're alright? You know that this is how all our illnesses start, and I don't want—"</p>
<p>Another coughing fit comes from you, only stopping when Simeon moves forward to rest his hand on your back. "Little lamb?" He repeats, voice gentle.</p>
<p>"I, um..." You place your hand over your chest, where it still tingles from all your coughing. "I don't feel too good."</p>
<p>Simeon brings a hand to your forehead, and when he steps back, his frown is even deeper. He turns around, glancing at the brothers. "I'm going to take her back. Her forehead isn't incredibly hot, but it's warmer than usual."</p>
<p>But Lucifer shakes his head. "You know how cold Devildom nights get, Simeon. The journey back will only make things worse." He glances at you, worry written into his features. "It may be best if she spends the night here."</p>
<p>Simeon looks hesitant about the idea, still incredibly aware that the exchange students dorm separate from demons for a <em>reason</em>, but when he sees you shiver, he relents.</p>
<p>"I'll fetch her things," He says, unclasping his Celestial cloak in favor of using it to cover your body as a blanket. "Solomon, Luke, let's go."</p>
<p>"I'll come, too!" Asmo exclaims, jumping up as soon as his eyes settle on Simeon's bare shoulders. An amused smile dawns on the angel's face at the realization, but he humors the fifth-born and allows Asmo to tag along as he ushers the rest of the residents of Purgatory Hall out, Asmo practically clinging to his arm the whole time.</p>
<p>When they're gone, the air in the room changes.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Lucifer asks, moving to sit next to you on the couch. His lips ghost over your forehead, earning a small groan of protest from Mammon at the PDA. Even you're surprised at it—given that Lucifer has never liked showing affection so openly, even when it's as small as this—but when you look into his eyes, you see genuine worry.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," You respond, laughing a little. "Don't kiss me, or you'll fall sick, too."</p>
<p>"Demons don't fall sick as easily as angels," Satan comments from the other side of the room, leaving to give you some privacy. The other brothers soon follow suit.</p>
<p>Lucifer watches them leave, waiting until they're all gone before he pulls you into his lap, pressing his forehead to yours. "Excited to spend the night here?"</p>
<p>You laugh lightly, leaning into his warmth. Even with Simeon's thick cloak wrapped around your shoulders, you feel undeniably <em>cold</em>, and you shiver in the demon's arms.</p>
<p>"Still cold?" Lucifer asks. You nod, and he lifts you. (You have to stop yourself from gasping when you realize that he's carrying not only your body weight, but the weight of your Celestial cloak, <em>plus</em> the weight of Simeon's even-heavier cloak.) "We have a guest room in the House of Lamentation, so I'll set you up for the night in there."</p>
<p>"I can walk," You say, pouting lightly as he carries you up the stairs, but Lucifer ignores all your protests.</p>
<p>"You're sick," He justifies, entering a room you've never seen and setting you down on the bed. He goes as far as to tuck you into the covers, batting your hands away when you try to do it yourself. "Rest and sleep is the best remedy for a common illness like this. If we were in the Celestial Realm, I'd get you some medicine, but..."</p>
<p>"Luci," You reach your hand out of the blankets, slipping it into Lucifer's. "Don't stress. I'm fine."</p>
<p>You hold back another round of coughs, but not for long, and in half a minute, you're in a seated position once more, coughing into oblivion with no signs of stopping.</p>
<p>"Shower? Do you think a shower will help?" He asks as he helps you lie down, his eyebrows furrowed. "Or do you want warm water? I can get you some more blankets, too, but if you want some—"</p>
<p>"Lucifer," You interrupt, silencing him with a hand. "I'll be fine by tomorrow morning, really. I'm not as sick as you think."</p>
<p>But he's far from convinced.</p>
<p>"Fine, do you really want to know what might help me right now?" He nods, crossing his arms, ready to travel to the ends of hell to get you whatever you say you desire. "You. Come and lie next to me."</p>
<p>You tug him into bed, giving him no chance to retaliate as you snuggle into his side.</p>
<p>"Simeon will be returning..." He begins, hesitant.</p>
<p>"Shush," You say.</p>
<p>You close your eyes, forgetting how cold you are when Lucifer silently wraps his arms around you, keeping an ear open for the sound of a message on his D.D.D. or any approaching footsteps. But the only thing you register is the soft sensation of his hands as they go up to stroke your hair, and the feather-light kiss he lays against your forehead.</p>
<p>"Get well quickly," He murmurs softly, pressing his lips against yours as if he knows that you're already drifting off, and the action is more than enough to keep all bad thoughts away from your dreams as you're pulled into a deep slumber.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Simeon didn't leave your side the entire night.</p>
<p>Angels certainly fall sick more often than demons, but it's still unpleasant whenever it happens—and the last time Simeon had seen you shiver this violently was six centuries ago.</p>
<p>He frowns as another gasping cough tears its way through your lungs, your frame curled into itself as you try to stop the sickness from progressing, and a wave of sympathy washes over Simeon's heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>Being sick is never pleasant.</em>
</p>
<p>But it seems that he's not the only one concerned for your well-being.</p>
<p>"You don't need to watch her from all the way over there," The angel calls, not bothering to turn around and face the demon standing at the door. "Come inside, Lucifer."</p>
<p>Simeon hears the firstborn hesitate before he finally accepts the request, quietly walking over to the other side of the bed.</p>
<p>"How is she?" Lucifer asks, raising a hand to your hair, brushing the loose tresses out of your face. You flinch at the contact, but your body leans in to the additional source of warmth soon enough.</p>
<p>"Worse. She began shivering around midnight. I think her fever started up two hours later. It broke for a while in between, but..."</p>
<p>"It's back."</p>
<p>Simeon nods, tightening his grip on your fingers as he holds your hand, thumb brushing over the knuckles as you sleep. He glances upward, trying to catch Lucifer's eyes, but the darkness is too overpowering. The moonlight falls into the room at the perfect angle, illuminating your body but neither the angel nor the demon, the two men as hidden from each other as their thoughts.</p>
<p>He watches with bated breath as Lucifer's hand trails from your hair to your cheek, gently stroking the skin in soothing circles, just how Simeon had done an hour ago.</p>
<p>"She's beautiful," Simeon comments, more to fill the silence than anything.</p>
<p>"She is," Comes Lucifer's response, a confirmation, but it's something more than that. It's an affirmation, a silent <em>you're right, and you've done well</em> that comes from the guardian of old to the guardian of new.</p>
<p>And then the angel doesn't bother saying anything else, because the silence that wraps around Simeon and Lucifer isn't a veil of awkwardness or edge, but one of serenity. Their faces are tranquil as they watch over your figure, at peace as they bask in the quiet knowledge that the bond they share—two guardians, past and present, connected <em>through</em> you—is something that words can never convey. Their bond goes deeper than brothers, deeper than the love they have for one another and deeper than any materialistic birthright that could bind them together: no, they are bound to each other by their love for you, pure as an angel in Simeon's case, passionate as a demon in Lucifer's.</p>
<p>The demon bends low against the bed, cupping your jaw gently with his hand to lay a chaste kiss against your forehead. It looks innocent, sweet; but Simeon knows the truth.</p>
<p>As Lucifer's lips ghost over you, you begin to stir in the slightest, eyes fluttering open as you look up for the first time since falling asleep. "Luci?" You ask, though it's more of a quiet mumble than anything.</p>
<p>"I'm here," He mumbles, leaning back. "Go back to sleep, MC. Save your strength."</p>
<p>But you don't heed his words, tugging insistently on his sleeve before he can draw your hand away. Your eyes are clouded with drowsiness, but your request is clear: "Come closer, Luci. Lie down with me."</p>
<p>There's a moment of silence, one where Simeon presumes the demon is raising his eyebrows in shock at the boldness of your request, before he lowers his head. The moonlight catches his eyes just the slightest, and Simeon can make out the question in his gaze—the silent <em>May I? </em>that Lucifer is requesting.</p>
<p>Simeon smiles. "Go ahead."</p>
<p>Lucifer is stiff as he shifts onto the bed, your body embracing him instantly with no regard for Simeon next to you in your compromised state. Your chest is soon rising and falling in a calm rhythm once more, arms wrapped tight around Lucifer's waist as you press into his warmth, but the demon is more preoccupied with Simeon than anything else. Now, in the moonlight, Lucifer's face is completely bare—the angel is the one who is concealed.</p>
<p>"Simeon, I—"</p>
<p>"You don't need to pretend," Simeon cuts him off, a soft smile present on his lips. "I already know, Lucifer."</p>
<p>"You...know?" Lucifer asks, voice incredulous.</p>
<p>Simeon can't help but laugh a little at that, the sound soft as it leaves his lips. He smiles, even though he knows that Lucifer can't see it in the darkness. "Being her guardian for four thousand years has taught me how to read MC well. She hides the truth with her lips, but not her actions. Even Solomon has figured it out."</p>
<p>For a moment, Lucifer is left speechless, evidently not having expected <em>this</em> of all things. And then, Simeon feels guilty for having his face hidden by the darkness and he sits on the bed, facing Lucifer where they can both have an honest conversation illuminated by moonlight.</p>
<p>"How long?" Lucifer asks, relaxing the slightest when he sees the kindness in Simeon's smile. "How long have you known?"</p>
<p>"As long as this has been going on, I suppose." Simeon taps his chin. "Though I only grew confident in my deduction that night before school started, when you called and covered for her."</p>
<p>Lucifer nods, remembering the night well.</p>
<p>And now, it's Simeon's turn for a question.</p>
<p>"Do you love her the way she loves you?" He asks, though he suspects he knows the answer.</p>
<p>"No," Lucifer murmurs, looking down at you fondly. "I love her more."</p>
<p>"I'm sure she would say the same thing."</p>
<p>"I don't think it's possible to love anyone the way I love her," Lucifer responds, raising his eyes back up to Simeon's. For once, the angel realizes that Lucifer isn't trying to hide any of his emotions behind his wall of pride, and everything is evident on his face: the love he harbors for you, the adoration, the inexplicable infatuation that nothing seems to surpass. "A part of me suspected that you knew," Lucifer comments, twirling a strand of hair between his fingers. "MC told me that you never asked questions, so that meant that you either hadn't noticed anything at all or you were consciously letting us be. And you've always been..." The edges of Lucifer's lips curl upward. "Observant."</p>
<p>"I wanted her to tell me when she felt ready," Simeon whispers. It's the truth—he knows that if he were to ask you an outright question, you wouldn't lie to him. "And I wanted to give her the option of keeping the secret. I can't imagine this relationship..."</p>
<p>"You can't imagine it has a happy ending."</p>
<p>Simeon nods quietly, dropping his gaze.</p>
<p>He knew from the start that this would happen. When you begged the High Seraphs to send you to the Devildom for Diavolo's exchange program, your heart only thought of Lucifer platonically—but that was before the element of temptation had been introduced in your relationship. When you used to both be two holy beings, proud and pure, it was unsurprising that only a friendship blossomed between you two. But when Lucifer's wings turned black, his nature changed as well, and four thousand years had only furthered your subconscious desires for the man.</p>
<p>And the High Seraphs knew it, too.</p>
<p>Part of Simeon's role as your guardian was to save you from temptation, to keep you walking the holy path and to halt any potential relationship between you and Lucifer. But he had never sworn it. And so when he saw the light in your eyes as you talked about the demon, he knew that he would not pry you away from the man who made you so happy.</p>
<p>Because he knew that in the end, the two of you would be separated regardless. So why not allow you the mercy of happiness in between?</p>
<p>"That night she left Purgatory Hall crying. It was two months ago, but I'm certain you remember. That night, she went to you. Tell me, Lucifer." Simeon's eyes darken, an occurrence rarer than a blue moon, but Lucifer doesn't flinch as their eyes meet. "Were you the cause for her tears that night?"</p>
<p>There's a moment of silence between the two, Simeon's protective instincts over you colliding with Lucifer's natural urges to shield you away, but Lucifer finally speaks.</p>
<p>"You are asking if I hurt her, correct?"</p>
<p>A nod.</p>
<p>"I did not." Lucifer casts his eyes away. "But I <em>was </em>inadvertently the reason she was crying."</p>
<p>A spark of curiosity lights Simeon's eyes for a moment, but it's gone as soon as it arrives. He does not seek forth anything beyond what is necessary, and the temptation for answers is one that cannot influence him. "Very well," He says, lips curved upward. "If you have not hurt her, then the two of you have my blessing."</p>
<p>Lucifer smiles.</p>
<p>The look in his eye is amused, and Simeon understands the reason for it. A relationship blessed by an angel is fated to succeed, it is said. Neither of the two know if this is truth or merely a myth cultivated from the heavens above, but both want to believe in it.</p>
<p>"Blessing a relationship that is doomed to fail," Lucifer mutters. "You have always had a strange sense of humor, Simeon."</p>
<p>"I have still yet to see a failed union that was blessed by an angel. Who knows? Perhaps, there will be happiness for you both in this."</p>
<p>"Perhaps," Lucifer responds.</p>
<p>The two of them remain in silence for the rest of the night, all things that needed to be said having been said. They only speak again to soothe you in hushed whispers when your figure begins to tremble particularly violently, or your cough grows especially bad. By the time the sun has begun to rise, you've broken out into a cold sweat, your entire body shaking as you try, in vain, to get warm.</p>
<p>"Are you leaving?" Lucifer asks when Simeon finally gets up, surprise written onto his features.</p>
<p>"Not quite. The High Seraphs gave me some medicine to use in case of an emergency...I know that a common cold such as this hardly constitutes as an emergency, but I'll deal with them later if I need to fetch more."</p>
<p>Lucifer nods, bidding Simeon farewell while the angel promises to return with Solomon and Luke, hoping that by the time he can bring you medicine, you'll be woken and eager to see your friends.</p>
<p>"Go," The demon says when Simeon hesitates. Only a final promise actually convinces the angel to depart: "I won't leave her side until you return."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As expected, mornings in the House of Lamentation are chaotic. Add all the residents of Purgatory Hall into the mix, and the house can hardly go a full ten minutes without a shout or the sound of something breaking.</p>
<p>Thankfully, both the parental figures of the dorms are locked by your side, tending to you while the brothers (and Luke and Solomon) pop in and out of the room.</p>
<p>"How long does the medicine take to work?" Lucifer asks impatiently, crossing his arms as he stares down at you. Simeon administered the aid over half an hour ago, but you've yet to show any signs of getting better. If anything, you've gotten <em>worse.</em></p>
<p>"Relax," Simeon comments, amused at his friend's impatience. "It should kick in any second now. We'll know when it's working."</p>
<p><em>"How?"</em> Lucifer asks, tapping his foot on the floor.</p>
<p>"Goodness, Lucifer," Simeon tuts disapprovingly. "Have you no recollection of how Celestial medicines work? We know it's kicked in when her angel form materializes. The natural boost to her magical power will force whatever toxins are causing this illness out of her system, and—"</p>
<p>"Her angel form will materialize?" Lucifer asks, with an intensity that Simeon doesn't understand.</p>
<p>"Yes. And then we'll begin to see symptoms of—oh look, it's already begun!"</p>
<p>Simeon watches with a pleasant smile as he recognizes the familiar light overtake your body, observing as you transform from human to angel. He hums approvingly, noting that it's been quite some time since he's actually seen you in this form.</p>
<p>And then the light fades.</p>
<p>Simeon's smile drops.</p>
<p>"Little lamb?" He whispers, eyes round in confusion. It quickly fades into horror, and then fear. This can't be right. His eyes are failing him, surely. How can it be possible that your wings, so pure and white and <em>precious</em>, have turned black?</p>
<p>The angel glances up at Lucifer, desperate for answers, for solace, for <em>help</em>, but the sympathy in the demon's eyes stops Simeon completely.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucifer knew.</em>
</p>
<p>There's another moment of confusion: a second of agony where Simeon simply <em>doesn't understand</em> why you would keep something so important from him but would tell someone else, why you would hide a change that must have torn your heart apart, why you would act like nothing is wrong when something clearly is.</p>
<p>And then the pain clears, and there's a flash of understanding where the truth dawns upon him. Not just the reasoning for your blackened wings, but truly <em>everything</em>. Why you never told him about your wings. Why you hid your relationship with Lucifer. Why you thought you could protect him if he never found out.</p>
<p>The two men glance at each other, eyes communicating more than words can ever say as they mutually vow to protect even this secret.</p>
<p>But then the sound of footsteps—the sound that they've both heard over ten times in the past hour alone—draws nearer once again, and they realize that while <em>they</em> can protect your secret, the moment the other residents of Purgatory Hall find out, it's over.</p>
<p><em>The door!</em> Simeon's eyes seem to shout. But neither the angel nor the demon can move as they stand frozen at the sound of the footsteps drawing nearer. It roots them to the spot, freezing them like an enchantment stronger than anything they've ever experienced.</p>
<p>"Hey, guys!" The familiar voice of Luke calls out, drawing closer and closer. Simeon wills his legs to move, his mouth to say something, but his body isn't his own anymore. "Breakfast is ready!"</p>
<p>And then Luke is in the room.</p>
<p>Simeon doesn't think he'll ever forget the deafening silence of this moment, as the secret of your blackened wings that you've tried so desperately to keep hidden comes unraveled.</p>
<p>Because in one second, Luke is screaming at the sight, flinching at your impurity, and calling Michael's name at the top of his lungs, summoning the archangel in what he doubtlessly thinks is the right thing to do.</p>
<p><em>We failed her</em>, Simeon and Lucifer seem to say to each other as they maintain eye contact, unmoving despite the sudden chaos that has gripped the room. They don't move, nor do they speak, nor do they flinch when the holy light of Michael's spirit materializes next to them, the rest of the brothers soon following suit.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sorry.</em>
</p>
<p>The words are meant for you, a quiet beg for forgiveness that Simeon couldn't protect your secret. Would it have been different if he had known the truth from the start?</p>
<p>
  <em>It matters not. I have failed her.</em>
</p>
<p>The angel's turmoil is written in his eyes, in his furrowed brow, in his slumped shoulders. But as the world around him continues to move in slow motion, he closes his eyes, sending a quiet prayer to God that this situation may somehow be salvaged.</p>
<p>Though in his heart, Simeon already knows that all is lost. <b><span class="u"></span></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 7.1k</p>
<p>Notes: Posting this really late at night because today was wild :( Also i took a nap in the afternoon and i am like 90% sure that it was just a graphic sex dream about levi (straight up porn with like an inkling of plot) which is extremely interesting because i am not a super horny person and he's the last brother i would expect to dream about but maybe its a sign</p>
<p>Comment &amp; Leave Kudos</p>
<p>Next Update: 6/9/20</p>
<p>I do not own the rights to Obey Me! or any of the characters within it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Panic sets in the moment you open your eyes.</p><p>You'd sensed hints of it in your dreams: the sensation of Lucifer's arms loosening their hold on you despite your protests, the feeling of the Devildom heat growing faint and being replaced with the coolness of the heavens, the sensation of the Morningstar's aura growing dimmer and dimmer until you couldn't detect it at all.</p><p>No doubt, your subconscious realized what had happened. Asleep, you may have been, but you <em>felt </em>it when your angel form manifested, when the room grew noisy with shouts and chaos as people must have set their eyes upon the blackness of your wings.</p><p>Your subconscious had known it, and yet your mind continued to deny such truth.</p><p>But now, having opened your eyes and taken in the unmistakable sight of the room you've spent thousands of years in—you can't deny it any longer.</p><p>You've been taken back to the Celestial Realm.</p><p>"S-Simeon!" You shout on instinct, untangling your limbs from the softness of the blankets.</p><p>When he doesn't come, you stand, catching a glimpse of yourself in the mirror mounted on the wall.</p><p>Your eyes widen when they fall upon your wings.</p><p>
  <em>They're white.</em>
</p><p>Just how long have you been asleep?</p><p>Biting your lip, you creep the door open. "Simeon?" You call again, hoping, <em>praying</em> that he's nearby. You turn your head to the right, glancing down the hall that's usually lined with paintings and artwork, but all you see is an empty stone wall.</p><p>A sight you know all too well.</p><p>Gasping, you slam the door and retreat back inside, but then all the small details of the room you'd missed earlier are now highlighted in your eyes.</p><p>Your eyes dart over to the circular rug, the same creamy white you're used to but far too <em>new</em> and pristine to be the same one that you've had in your own room. You glance at the bedframe, a perfect replica of the one you once slept on, but it lacks the scratches along the side from all the nights you'd spent dragging your nails along the wood in boredom. The robes hanging off the hooks on the back of your door <em>look </em>the same, but they lack the telltale creases of your failed ironing attempts, too <em>perfect</em> to be the ones you've worn for so long.</p><p>You fall onto your knees, a shudder running through your body when you recall the familiar sight of the empty, stone walls outside.</p><p>There's no pretending otherwise.</p><p>
  <em>You're in the tower of the High Seraphs.</em>
</p><p>You glance out of your window, hoping that the sight will prove you wrong, but the lack of neighboring clouds only confirms your fears. The room you're in is nothing more than a replica of the one in your shared abode with Simeon, the familiar surroundings nothing more than an illusion meant to give you some peace of mind.</p><p>You scowl.</p><p>Stomping over to your closet, you yank it open to find all the same clothes you have in your actual room, but it's obvious that these have never been worn. Still, you yank them over your figure with such force that you almost injure your wings in the process, knowing that time is of utmost importance right now.</p><p>You frown, running a comb through your hair as you begin to realize everything that must have taken place while you slept.</p><p>Doubtless, Simeon administered medicine to you, which must have manifested your angel form. If you recall the sound of shouting correctly, then the first person to scream must have been Luke—who likely summoned Michael on instinct.</p><p><em>Curses</em>, you can't help but think. Luke can hardly be blamed for doing what he thought was right, but this situation absolutely could have been avoided if you'd told Simeon the truth about your wings. <em>And now he must know that I've kept secrets from him.</em></p><p>Regret fills your heart at the realization, and you begin to wish you'd given him the truth from the beginning. Not just about your wings, but about Lucifer as well.</p><p>You're terrified to see the look of disappointment he'll give you when the two of you next meet.</p><p>But surely, there will be more to it than just disappointment. Michael must have also seen your wings and returned you to the Celestial Realm, which means that, as your guardian, Simeon should also be here. And if the High Seraphs know that your wings turned black while under his guardianship…</p><p>You don't want to begin to think about the punishment he will have to endure.</p><p>Mind heavy with thoughts of the angel, you yank open the door and storm down the familiar corridor that leads to the chamber of the High Seraphs. You've walked these halls before, during the Great Celestial War, when you were locked in these towers and isolated from Lucifer.</p><p>But back then, you were young. Young, timid, and docile. Now, you won't hesitate to speak your mind.</p><p>***</p><p>"Speak wisely, child." One of the seraphs warns you, raising a hand. Every holy being in the room frowns upon your figure, disapproving of your blatant disrespect, but you won't let them intimidate you into silence.</p><p>"Return me to the Devildom at once!" You repeat, your plea phrased as a demand while you cross your arms in defiance. "You promised me that I would be given a full year with Lucifer, and I will be given the full year!"</p><p>"You will be given what we permit," A voice returns swiftly, disinterested in your protests. "And nothing more."</p><p>"You can't go back on a promise!" You screech, gesturing wildly. You hate their utter <em>apathy</em> toward your situation, how they barely look at you as you argue your case. "It's unholy! You swore to me! You <em>swore!"</em></p><p>"Our oath to you was that you would be allowed to partake in the exchange program as long as you did not allow your divinity to be corrupted by the demons," Another voice answers, and you whip around to face them. "Do not lie, child. Your wings were black as the abyss when Michael returned you to us. You are not so foolish to let such a thing go unnoticed. It is by Father's blessing that they have been restored to their true color."</p><p>"Perhaps our current punishment is too lenient for the child. Not only did she hide the truth, but she broke her vows to us in the process."</p><p>"Indeed. It is rather an embarrassment to have one so troublesome."</p><p>"Ah, but she is still young. With her lies, she has ruined all chances of ever seeing that fallen angel she adores again, so perhaps that may be punishment enough. Not to say that further punishment cannot be issued if she continues to act out."</p><p>Your body flits back and forth, turning every time a new voice speaks. The room is circular, and the High Seraphs each sit across from each other in different parts of the room, making a perfect circle that forces you to turn every time someone else speaks. Finally, you've had enough.</p><p>"Stop!" You shout, hands clenched into fists. You know that every time you raise they take you even less seriously, so you try to compose yourself. "Please, High Seraphs. I beg you—hear me! My wings turned black not from corruption but simply because I absorbed the darkness the way I absorb light. It never tainted my purity, I assure you!"</p><p>"The darkness did not taint your purity, but do you deny that you allowed Lucifer to do so?"</p><p>
  <em>How do they know?</em>
</p><p>You flinch at the seraph's words, looking down. "W-we never had…"</p><p>"It matters not what physical pursuits you engaged in!"</p><p>"You foolishly gave your heart to a demon, child. How is that befitting of the holy equalizer of our realm?!"</p><p>"Love between an angel and a demon is forbidden. We allowed you to reunite with Lucifer because you swore that your love for him was pure, but that vile creature defiled you with temptation!"</p><p>You stare at the ground as the High Seraphs continue to rain insults down on you, each one mocking and ridiculing your relationship with Lucifer. You shut their voices out, trying your hardest to hold back tears as you stand, remembering a time where they had once praised you with the same vigor.</p><p>When a silence settles over the room, you speak again.</p><p>"W-who told you?" You ask, glancing away. You don't have any proper defense for falling in love with Lucifer when you were warned against that very thing, but you have the right to know who breached your privacy and spilled your secret to the High Seraphs. "W-was it Simeon?"</p><p>"Simeon?" A seraph asks from behind you, scoffing. "The fool has refused to answer any of our questions since returning. He is being punished. When he understands that it is his responsibility to confess the extent of your sins while in the Devildom, you can be certain that your own punishment will follow."</p><p>You gasp. "You would punish him simply for maintaining his silence? That's awful! It's immoral!"</p><p>"Simeon's sole instructions were to ensure that you were kept in line, and he betrayed us in the name of what he called your 'happiness.' We are not so foolish. Your happiness lies here, in this realm. Not in the arms of the treacherous Morningstar."</p><p>A fire ignites within your heart, fueled by the thought of these heartless divinities punishing the angel who's protected you for so long. "How could you do that?!" You spit, disbelief painted over your features. "Simeon has served for millennia as <em>your</em> holy defender! How can you lock away the very angel sent to protect you?!"</p><p>"Simeon is honorable, no doubt, but his loyalty is wasted. We live in the Celestial Realm, child. The defender of the High Seraphs is a noble title, but what need have we of him? Who would attack us?"</p><p>The fire in your heart blazes bright with the seraph's deriding words.</p><p>"Me."</p><p>The word leaves your mouth before you can even consider the weight of what you're saying, and you lunge forward to the seraph directly in front of you, your smaller frame growing closer and closer to his until he rises, summoning a wave of holy energy that deflects your body back onto the ground with more force than you ever imagined a person possible of procuring.</p><p>You try to suppress the sound that leaves your mouth when your body strikes the floor, sending you sliding along the ground as it cracks beneath the weight of the force you were thrown at. But you can't hold back your whimper as you raise your hand in defense, wings curling around your body as you try to nurse your front where the seraph's whip of light burned into your body.</p><p>"Foolish child!" The seraph exclaims, shaking his head in disdain. "You would dare attempt to attack me?!"</p><p>Another voice speaks up, and you might consider it an attempt to deescalate the situation if not for the fact that they take the side of your assaulter. "Celestial equalizer or not, this child's ways have been corrupted by demons. Let us leave her to repent, and that will be the end of her right to see us for the day."</p><p>With that, you sense the bodies of those around you fading, each seraph disappearing and leaving you alone in the room.</p><p>You let out a broken wail once they're all gone, not sure you're releasing your pain over being struck or over learning that Simeon is being punished for your actions or over the fact that the High Seraphs have made it painfully clear that you will not be permitted to see Lucifer ever again.</p><p>For once, you really don't know which is worse.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"And you'll never let go of my hand, is that clear?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For the thousandth time, I get it!" You tugged Lucifer's arm forward, pulling the two of you closer to the edge of the cloud. "Can we start now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucifer hesitated, glancing away. He didn't want to, you knew, but it was high time you learned how to fly, and he had made it clear that he wouldn't be letting any of his siblings teach you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, Luci," You mumbled quietly, his nickname slipping from your lips as you pleaded with him. The angel had practiced posture and form all morning and all afternoon with you, running you through various exercises on land that he insisted were necessary for flight. Of course, you knew it was all just a ploy to delay the inevitable. Mammon had already told you about his first attempt with flight, and how Lucifer had thrown him into the sky and let the boy figure the rest out on his own, merely flying beneath him in case something went wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Lucifer was far too protective to pull anything remotely similar with you, and his hand never left yours as he tried to protest one more time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The sun is setting, MC." He gestured with one arm toward the ball of fire, which had only begun to journey underneath the horizon. "It's best to wait until tomorrow to try this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No," You responded, scowling. "We're doing this now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without even waiting for his word of agreement, you swallowed the last of your fear and jumped forward, tugging Lucifer with you as you spread your wings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eek!" You screamed when you realized that you were falling, only held up by Lucifer's firm grip. But then you recalled the exercises he had drilled into you and attempted to flap your wings once, then twice, then thrice, and then you were flying!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lucifer—Lucifer, look! I'm doing it! I'm flying!" You exclaimed in joy, realizing that you were floating in place, wings bobbing your figure up and down as they flapped. Laughter spilled from your lips as the thrill of flight seeped into your bones, feeling nothing but unbridled joy as you pulled the angel next to you higher and higher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Very good, MC," He said, trying to keep his voice even. But you could see the pride in his smile, and his grip on your hand loosened as he began trusting you to use your wings. His hold tightened every time you wobbled or lost balance, and he pulled you closer when the two of you began making simple circles around the cloud of your home island, but soon he was letting you roam freely in front of him, a watchful eye trained on your body as you attempted to replicate all the fancy twists and spins you'd seen from Levi and Asmo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How does Belphie go so fast?" You asked, trying to flap your wings with more intensity. But the motion only lifted you higher in the sky, rather than propelling you forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lean forward," Lucifer instructed, flying in front of you to gently correct your posture. Even he couldn't tear the smile off of his face as he watched you. "And when you move your wings, make one strong push and then fold them inward to minimize air resistance. After that, just move your upper body to guide your path of flight."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your guardian demonstrated once for you, circling back to where you were, pushing your neck down once before nodding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With his approval, you followed his instructions, flapping your wings once with all the strength you could muster, and then folding them on your back as you tried to let your body propel forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a few seconds, it worked. You were soaring faster than you'd ever moved, and you could feel your body cutting through the wind. But then, you began to plummet downward, falling headfirst as you desperately tried to unfurl your wings. But the wind was too fast around you, and it kept them furled close to your back as you flailed your arms out, opening your eyes and desperately trying to stop yourself from dropping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn't even have the time to call Lucifer's name before he had managed to catch you, soothing you quietly while smoothing out your hair. "It's okay," He whispered, placing a kiss to your forehead. "You're safe. It's okay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You managed to stop yourself from trembling in his arms, leaning into his strength and using it to fuel your own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to try again," You told him, and he didn't even protest as you pulled yourself out of his arms and got into position once more. He flew low beneath your figure, gazing up at you before nodding, and then you were at it again, flapping your wings once and then tucking them into your back, soaring forward at top speed. You managed to stay on your desired trajectory a little longer this time, and you almost thought you had gotten the hang of it when your body began to dip down against your will, leaving you to desperately try to stop yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But this time, Lucifer was already waiting for you, strong arms wrapping around your body to catch you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Again?" He asked, a smile on his lips as he watched you continue to attempt the move over and over, proud of your tenacity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You nodded, holding his hand as the two of you soared back up to try once more.</em>
</p><p>A smile blooms on your face at the memory.</p><p>Even then, you always knew that Lucifer would be there to catch you if you fell. But now that you've been ripped away from the Devildom, will he ever be able to save you again? Doubtless, if he had seen the seraph strike you earlier—regardless of whether you started it with your futile attempt of an attack—he would have been at your side, defending you against anyone who might hurt you.</p><p>And while you were prepared to leave the safety of his arms at the end of the school year when the student exchange program finally ended, you never expected it to happen so soon.</p><p>Just yesterday, the demon had been by your side, hugging and holding and kissing you. The two of you had expected to have ten more months together, ten more months of happiness before having to separate, but your time has been cut short.</p><p>How is that fair?</p><p><em>Please, Father, </em>you plead, staring upward into the emptiness of your ceiling, imagining the face of God peering over you. <em>Please help me. The High Seraphs can never understand. They'll only hurt me again if I continue to ask them, so I need your aid. I know that Lucifer has wronged you in the past, but have mercy.</em></p><p>You offer a light smile, unclasping your hands.</p><p>No matter how focused you are during prayer, your thoughts always stray to Lucifer at the end. Though this is the first time you've consciously voiced your desires to Father.</p><p><em>Mercy on us both</em>, you think, closing your eyes before you rise to your feet. <em>Amen.</em></p><p>Glancing at the mirror, you see that the feathers of your wings are still ruffled from when your back collided with the ground, and though your front still stings, there are no marks where the seraph summoned light to strike you down.</p><p>But your entire body is sore.</p><p>Not even bothering to change out of your clothes, you pull yourself into bed. It's already well into the evening, and you should probably stay awake in case someone delivers dinner, but the crawl back to your room had exhausted you. You just want to fall asleep.</p><p>Closing your eyes, you barely have the time to make yourself comfortable in the bed before exhaustion pulls you away to the dreamworld once more. Silently, you hope that Lucifer might visit you in your dreams, that you can bask in memories for some final tranquility.</p><p>But the moment you close your eyes, you're taken to a place all too familiar.</p><p><em>This isn't right</em>, you think, recognizing the familiar circular chamber where all the High Seraphs sit.</p><p>
  <em>This doesn't feel like a normal dream.</em>
</p><p>You frown, realizing that no one in the room seems to react to your presence, not even when you wave your hand in front of one seraph.</p><p>You're far too conscious for this to be a dream, impossible <em>aware</em>, to the point where you recall falling asleep just moments ago. So then, what is this? A vision? Of something to come or something still going on?</p><p>You walk forward, looking around as you try to make sense of what's going on. It almost feels as if you're awake, but surely that's impossible.</p><p>
  <strong>Hear me.</strong>
</p><p>You flinch at the voice, the sound seeming to come not from anyone around you but from the inside of your own mind, the two words echoing in your brain. <em>It's familiar</em>, you realize, though you can't pinpoint where you recognize the voice from. <em>Almost like...</em></p><p>A hush falls over the room, and you realize that the High Seraphs have heard the voice, too.</p><p>"Father!" A seraph cries, raising their hands to the sky and bowing low against the ground.</p><p>Your eyes widen in disbelief. Surely that cannot be true? But then you hear the voice again, and then there's no denying that this is the unmistakable sound of your Father, and you drop to your knees in a bow, honoring your creator even though you don't understand this vision.</p><p>
  <strong>Is it true that the child I have sent to you to answer all your prayers is now being denied happiness in her time of need?</strong>
</p><p>"The child?" A seraph asks. "Do you mean the equalizer, Father?"</p><p>
  <strong>Who else?</strong>
</p><p>You can almost hear the huff of irritation in Father's words.</p><p>
  <strong>I speak of MC. Her prayers cry for happiness and for mercy. Are you the fools who make my child weep?</strong>
</p><p>Your eyes widen at the Father's words, realizing that he has heard your prayers. Instantly, you understand the nature of this dream, this vision, this <em>truth</em>. It is his gift to you: his silent blessing to allow you to sit in as he speaks to the High Seraphs as he does so often. Only this time, the subject of discussion is your fate.</p><p>And it seems that he is on your side.</p><p>"N-not at all, Father! She foolishly seeks the love of a demon, and we have been trying to show her the path of light."</p><p>"Indeed!" Another seraph cries in response. "Her heart betrays her holy nature! The Morningstar has corrupted her, and we merely wish to purify her soul!"</p><p>"The Morningstar may be gone, and her capabilities of absorbing the light may no longer be needed, but we aim to—"</p><p>
  <strong>You dare presume she was simply sent to absorb the excess light of my domain?</strong>
</p><p>Everyone in the room flinches at the hostility in Father's voice.</p><p>
  <strong>That angel is my child, the daughter I constructed by hand to eternally protect the Celestial Realm. In her body, she harnesses the power of <em>equality</em>—to absorb light <em>or</em> radiate it, whichever is necessary to maintain the balance of the Celestial Realm. I gave this child to you as a blessing. You would <em>dare</em> trample her happiness?</strong>
</p><p>Your eyes widen at your Father's words, and you glance down at your hands.</p><p>You've always absorbed the light, never attempted to radiate it. You've always thought that you were different <em>because</em> of your inability to radiate light, but if what Father says is true, then you truly are one of the most powerful of angels.</p><p>Suddenly, the title <em>equalizer</em> rings differently in your ears.</p><p>"Th-that is too much power for a single child to possess! Her heart is not pure, if she sides with the demons she can eradicate our entire realm and—"</p><p>
  <strong>You dare presume one of my holiest creations would misuse a power I have personally invested in her?</strong>
</p><p>There's a pause, filled only with Father's fury. Not even one of the High Seraphs dares to speak.</p><p>
  <strong>Come, child! Show the realm what you are capable of!</strong>
</p><p>You flinch, and suddenly everyone in the room has their eyes on you—likely another work by the hand of Father.</p><p>Hesitantly, you meet the eyes of the seraph who struck you earlier.</p><p><em>Don't just absorb the light</em>, you tell yourself. <em>Radiate.</em></p><p>It's every angel's most basic instinct: to give off light. Yet you've always walked the line of absorbing it.</p><p>But if you try...</p><p>You visualize Lucifer, how he's always pulsed so brightly with the light of his heart, carrying in it holiness or darkness and spreading his will.</p><p>
  <em>Be like Lucifer.</em>
</p><p>While the High Seraphs watch you in shock, you try to harness the power in your heart, to radiate light as Father has so clearly instructed.</p><p>
  <em>Like Lucifer.</em>
</p><p>A blinding light fills the hall, bursting with your energy. The sheer brightness of it jolts you awake, and then you're acutely aware of the power flowing through your veins. Breathing in and out, you can sense yourself absorbing and radiating light, the room darkening and brightening with your every motion.</p><p>Your gaze flits to the door. It's the only thing separating you from storming down the corridor and back into the hall of the High Seraphs.</p><p>Father's words replay in your mind.</p><p>It's time to show the realm what you are capable of.</p><p>***</p><p>Lucifer wakes up with a start, flinching as he opens his eyes.</p><p><em>The ink spilled</em>, he realizes, wary eyes glancing over his desk. The demon blinks and pulls off a report that's stuck to his cheek. He must have fallen asleep. Small wonder, given the fact that he's hardly slept since Michael whisked you away, instead opting to bury himself in work.</p><p>But for the first time since your departure, Lucifer is wide awake, the demon now scrambling out of his desk to tear his door open.</p><p>That dream was vivid. Too vivid. And it's not the first time he's had such an impossibly lucid slumber.</p><p>
  <em>Did Father mean to send him that vision?</em>
</p><p>Lucifer bites his lip, stumbling through the corridor. He's sweating, and his hair is disheveled, but he bangs on Mammon's door anyway, the noise loud enough to wake all the residents in the hall.</p><p>"Did you—did you dream—"</p><p>"Yeah," Mammon nods solemnly, not an ounce of sleep in his eyes when he opens the door.</p><p>"Go, Lucifer," Belphie calls from behind, standing next to Beel. "Father sent al of us that vision for a reason. Looks like MC is about to show the Celestial Realm the full scope of her power. And you can bet that she's going to want to see you when it's over."</p><p>Lucifer turns around, hesitant. "Lord Diavolo—"</p><p>"Lord Diavolo will understand," Satan interrupts, crossing his arms as he, too, opens his door to face the firstborn. "And if he doesn't, I'll take over your duties until you return, so stop wasting time and <em>go."</em></p><p>Levi opens his door, nodding in agreement, and even Asmo is startled awake by the vision, making no comment about missing his beauty sleep as he urges Lucifer to go to you.</p><p>"I—" Lucifer hesitates, running a hand through his mussed up hair as he looks at his brothers. Each of them stands with their arms crossed, waiting for him to leave. "I want you to know that I—"</p><p>"Hurry up and go."</p><p>Lucifer can't tell who said it, but the words bring a smile to his face. This isn't the time to thank his brothers. Rather, the best thank-you gift he can get them would be the sight of your smiling face, something he'll only get to see if he manages to reach you in time.</p><p>Without another word, he nods his head and flies out the overhead window, left open the night prior when Belphie was stargazing. He begins soaring into the sky, his four black wings pushing him higher and higher as he prepares to exit the domain of the Devildom and approach the heavens.</p><p>It's been millennia since he's been so close. Millennia since he's dared to fly so high.</p><p>But he won't let any of that stop him, any of that prevent him from going to see you. Because to him, you are his world.</p><p>And there are no lengths he won't go to for your sake.<b><span class="u"></span></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 4.7k</p><p>Notes: It's kind of wild to think that at this time next week this series will be complete 0.0 This has been a wild ride and we finally get the beginning of our happily ever after with luci in the next chapter so yayyy</p><p>Comment &amp; Leave Kudos</p><p>Next Update: 6/13/20</p><p>I do not own the rights to Obey Me! or any of the characters within it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simeon cannot see the shackles that bind him.</p><p>He's not sure if that makes it better or worse. On the bright side, it allows him to forget that he is being held prisoner. On the downside, it forces the painstaking realization back down on his heaving shoulders every time he tries to lean forward.</p><p>He flinches against the wall, holding himself back as a cold sweat breaks out on his forehead. <em>Give in</em>, a part of him says. <em>Give in, answer all the High Seraphs' questions about MC, and be free.</em></p><p>But the angel knows that, even in this torture, he'll never be able to bring himself to spill the secret that you've tried to hide so desperately. After all, if Simeon tells them the truth, he may go free; but then you'll be brought down to this very room to be put through the same torture he's enduring.</p><p>And he'll never do that to you.</p><p>Simeon groans, eyes opening to see the six glasses of holy water in front of him. They're crystal clear, shining oh-so-softly in the darkness of this room, but after well over twenty-four hours without drink, he seeks them like a moth to a flame. He doesn't just want water, he genuinely <em>needs </em>it, and he can't help but wonder what the seraphs will do to him when this torture of dehydration becomes life-threatening.</p><p>At the back of his mind, though, he suspects that it won't come to that.</p><p>Slumping against the wall, he recalls the dream Father had sent him. Or rather the vision that had been sent to all of you. It was far from the first time Simeon had been allowed to sit in on one of the conversations between the High Seraphs and Father, and he'd almost wondered whether the Celestial overlord was going to demand that he be freed from this cruel imprisonment. When the subject of discussion turned toward your fate, though, a smile bloomed on Simeon's face.</p><p><em>Gods be good</em>, he had thought, realizing that he had the truth of it. <em>Father is merciful.</em></p><p>Even now, as Simeon sits, he can hear the sound of you arguing with the High Seraphs, demanding your freedom. He hears your terms echo down the halls, reaching his ears long after you've said them: orders to allow you the right to return to the Devildom, to freely see Lucifer for not just the remainder of the year but for the rest of your life, to not be held captive in these towers ever again.</p><p>A soft smile finds its way onto the angel's face when he hears you demand that he be released, wherever they're keeping him.</p><p>
  <em>You're too kind, little lamb.</em>
</p><p>Not that Simeon is complaining, though. He had been passed out when Father sent him that earlier vision, and the same fate threatens to arrive in the near future if he doesn't get some water and <em>soon</em>.</p><p>Simeon reaches another weak hand forward, testing to see how far he can go before the invisible shackles snap him back against the wall.</p><p>The sudden darkness causes him to stop.</p><p>His breath hitches in his throat, quietly trembling at the unexpected absence of light. It returns not a second later, and his muscles relax, smiling when he realizes that it's <em>you</em> causing these fluctuations.</p><p>Simeon's not sure if he should be proud or worried.</p><p>A broken laugh spills from his dry lips—interrupted by hoarse coughing—and he tries his hardest to recover, but he must pass out from the effort because when he next comes to, the sounds of your continued conversation echo down and fall upon his ears once more.</p><p>It's weak, but he can just barely make out what you're saying.</p><p><em>"You promise?"</em> The sound is distorted, but it has the unmistakable inflection of your voice, filled with a hesitant hope. <em>"Do you mean it?"</em></p><p>Simeon raises his eyebrows, wondering what you're referring to.</p><p><em>"Yes, child."</em> Ah, that's a High Seraph speaking. <em>"You've left us with no choice. You'll only continue throwing this tantrum for the rest of eternity if you don't get your way, so be on with it and do not return, you aggravating child."</em></p><p>Simeon's eyes raise. The High Seraphs are giving in? A part of him wants to laugh, that you've managed to disturb them so greatly with your "tantrum" that you've actually managed to achieve your demands, but another part of him is worried. Only Father has the explicit right to banish people from the Celestial Realm, but the way they told you to "not return" is awfully concerning.</p><p><em>"You—you mean it?" </em>Your voice again, though the hopeful tint from earlier is more prominent. <em>"You swear? Do you swear it, by the eyes of Father and all that is holy?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Yes, you obnoxious child of light. We swear, before the eyes of Father, the light within our hearts, the holiness of the Celestial Realm, that you may join your wretched union with Lucifer. Curses be upon you both, if Father ever understands how foolish this is."</em>
</p><p>Simeon's eyes widen. The words are riddled with jabs and mocks, entirely deriding as the High Seraphs speak to you, but they've said everything that needs to be said. The seraph who just spoke gave you explicit permission not just to see Lucifer but to <em>be</em> with him, having sworn a blessing (riddled with insults) before the eyes of Father, the light in their hearts, and the holiness of the realm.</p><p>They've given you the permission to do the very thing you desire.</p><p>
  <em>Be with Lucifer.</em>
</p><p>A warmth blossoms in Simeon's heart, overwhelmed with relief and happiness for your sake. A liquid joy spills from his eyes, and he doesn't even wipe it away as he understands that the little girl he's spent the past four thousand years protecting is in love, and that you can finally <em>act</em> upon those feelings without it being a sin against your nature.</p><p>The High Seraphs have sworn it, after all.</p><p>He rests his head against the coolness of the stone wall, not even hearing the sound of wings approaching. He's about to give in to the temptation of slumber when the door on the far end of the room is kicked in, revealing your holy form as it crashes (rather ungraciously) inside the room.</p><p>"Simeon!" You call, first in joy. But when you see the disheveled state the angel is, your second cry of his name comes in concern.</p><p>"Simeon?! What have they done to you?!" You run forward to cup his face, brushing the tears from his cheeks. "You're crying!" You exclaim, lip trembling and eyes threatening to leak their own tears.</p><p>"Not for pain, little lamb," Simeon murmurs, running a hand through your hair. "I...I heard what the High Seraphs said. For you. And Lucifer." He summons all the strength he has left to flash you a smile. "It is the most wonderful news in the world."</p><p>"I'm so sorry for not telling you about Lucifer," You whisper, eyes searching deeply for anger or resentment on Simeon's features. "I never should have kept secrets from you."</p><p>"Shh, little lamb." Simeon shakes his head. "It's alright, you did what you thought was necessary."</p><p>"I know, but you're my guardian, and all this could have been avoided if I just told you the truth! If I had, you wouldn't be down here, being punished for <em>my</em> wrongs!"</p><p>The angel shakes his head, sighing softly.</p><p>"This is the best outcome either of us could have hoped for. If you had told me the truth, this might have all been avoided, but then the High Seraphs never would have allowed you to partake in any union with Lucifer." His eyes soften. "And you mean to…"</p><p>"I mean to marry him," Comes your response, slightly abashed at the words. Everything after is said with burning cheeks, rushed and choppy. "One day. Far in the future. When we're both ready. If you allow it. If. And only if we have your blessing. And if—"</p><p>"Little lamb," Simeon shushes you, a finger on your lips. "I told Lucifer, but never you. The two of you already have my blessing."</p><p>He smiles, resting his head against your forehead calmly while you sputter in shock, trying to understand <em>when</em> all this happened. Alas, as much as Simeon wishes to answer your questions, the burn in his throat is growing too strong for him to resist any longer.</p><p>"Little lamb?" He asks, finger pointing to the six glasses that have been kept just beyond his reach. "Would you be so kind as to fetch me some water?"</p><p>You comply instantly, making three trips to bring all the glasses back. Simeon hardly waits once they're within an arm's reach, and he downs the first glass in mere seconds. He raises the remaining glasses to his lips so suddenly that much of the water spills onto his chin and chest, but by the sixth glass, his thirst is quenched and he can bring himself to put it down before turning back to face you.</p><p>"Go, little lamb." He gestures toward the door. "The High Seraphs will be down here at any moment to free me, now that you've confessed to everything. And Lucifer will be waiting."</p><p>"Lucifer? You want me to return to the Devildom without you?"</p><p>"If I know him, he'll be long gone from the Devildom," Simeon chuckles. "Follow his light. Sense his aura. You'll find him, little lamb. No doubt, he's nearby."</p><p>You motion to get up, still hesitant to leave.</p><p>"Go," Simeon repeats. But this time, he's not saying the words as your doting friend. They're an order, his first and his last command to you as your guardian, to go to the arms of the man you love.</p><p>You heed him.</p><p>***</p><p>There's absolutely nothing Lucifer can do.</p><p>He floats helplessly, teetering on the border that marks the heavens, staying hidden in the clouds as he remains <em>just</em> outside the Celestial Realm. He's close enough to the tower of High Seraphs that he could see the flashes of light and occasional bouts of darkness as you fought with them earlier, so close that he could even hear your enraged shouts every now and then—but the tower has been still for nearly the past half hour.</p><p>He bites his lip, <em>hating</em> how there's absolutely nothing he can do for you.</p><p><em>What if they hurt you? </em>He wonders, flapping his wings hesitantly as he tries to get closer to the tower, to no avail. <em>What if they've locked you up again?</em></p><p>The endless questions plaguing his mind never seem to end, and he's certain that if he's left waiting any longer, he'd <em>actually</em> go crazy. But then, right when he needs it the most, his eyes detect movement.</p><p>
  <em>You.</em>
</p><p>There's no denying it, the signature splash of (h/c) tresses battling the wind as you approach, (s/c) against the pale fabric of your clothes, wings turned white as you grow closer and closer to Lucifer, a beaming smile on your face.</p><p>He isn't a man to cry for joy, but Lucifer truly feels like he might in this moment, and he holds nothing back when you fly straight into his arms, the momentum of traveling at top speed hitting him hard as he flies backward with you in his arms. But that doesn't even matter anymore, because you're finally back by his side.</p><p>"Lucifer," You murmur, arms wrapped around him tightly as you bury your head in his shoulder. "I thought they'd never let me go."</p><p>"They let you go?" Lucifer asks, disbelief prominent in his voice. "The High Seraphs? Willingly?"</p><p>You giggle and hold him tighter, and he watches as you pull back just the slightest. "They couldn't say no after Father yelled at them for making me unhappy." You peck his lips. "They've given me permission to be with you, Lucifer. <em>Forever."</em></p><p>The breath hitches in Lucifer's throat. He expected, <em>if </em>you returned, that you would be permitted to spend the remainder of the year with him at most.</p><p>But…</p><p>He holds you numbly, too <em>overwhelmed</em> by this news to do anything when you laugh sweetly and wrap him in another tight embrace, closing your eyes and resting your head atop his shoulder as you pull him as close as possible to let him know that this is real.</p><p>The demon returns your embrace, staring into the clouds in a strange mix of shock and wonder. He's no longer the Morningstar, no longer the pride of the Celestial Realm. What has he done to deserve such happiness, such a wonderful fate?</p><p>Tears form in his eyes, though he never allows them to fall, and it's in that moment when his vision is compromised that he makes out the familiar shape of Father in the clouds overhead. His eyes widen. The lord's gaze isn't forgiving as he stares at the son he banished, nor is it kind. But Father's eyes are soft as he watches the two lovers embrace, as if—though he may not love Lucifer the same way anymore—he does love MC, and he trusts Lucifer to make her happy.</p><p>He blinks, and then the vision is gone, the clarity of the clouds and his Father's face dissipating as a Celestial breeze pulls it all apart.</p><p>But Lucifer knows what he saw.</p><p><em>It's for you</em>, he understands. The future he's been given, the right to spend eternity with the love of his life—it's entirely unsuitable for a demon, one who's been banished from the heavens and sent to the land of eternal damnation. But a life of love is wholly fitting for an angel. It is a life you deserve, and the life that Father has given you. This union is entirely for you, not for Lucifer in the least—but the fact that Father has trusted <em>Lucifer,</em> of all people, with your heart speaks volumes about your shared future together.</p><p><em>Trust</em>, he thinks. After everything he has been through with Father, the god still trusts you with Lucifer. Is that a testament to the god's previous love for the demon, or a statement about his love for you?</p><p>Lucifer does not know. But the one thing he is certain about is that this eternity he has been given to spend with you will be perfect. He will ensure that much himself.</p><p>Lucifer quietly pulls your head off his shoulder, and a single look into each other's eyes is all it takes for your lips to connect, pressing firmly against each other in a passionate molding of love, lust, and warmth.</p><p>"I love you," He whispers, suddenly realizing that he's never said the words.</p><p>"I love you too, Lucifer," You murmur, recapturing his lips in another ardent kiss.</p><p>He can hardly say how much time passes like that, the two of you wrapped in each other's arms and kissing each other over and over again, as if neither of you can quite believe that you will no longer need to separate at the end of this year. It's still so impossible to wrap his head around: the notion that, just as he had you for eternity in the Celestial Realm, he now has you by his side for eternity once more.</p><p>Never has he felt so blessed.</p><p>"MC," He murmurs quietly, once he notices that the sun has begun to set. His eyes widen when he pulls apart, noticing your altered appearance. "Your wings. I've…" <em>Ruined them</em>, he wants to say, but he holds back because he knows how much you hate it when he insults the facets of demon appearance.</p><p>"I didn't even realize," You murmur softly, glancing your black wings. You raise a hand to Lucifer's cheek, and a strange sensation powers through his body. He watches as the feathers on your back turn from black, to gray, to white, and then realizes that this is the very power Father talked about in his vision. <em>Your power to radiate light.</em></p><p>Lucifer's eyes widen as you return his own dark light back to him, the aura he usually emanates fluttering through his veins as he's forced, by your hand, to absorb his light for the first time.</p><p>By the time you're done, your wings are paler than snow, your holy halo shining brightly to match.</p><p>"I can control it," You say, giggling. "I wonder, can I make your wings change color the same way?"</p><p>Not even waiting for his answer, you turn to Lucifer with a cheeky smile and continue radiating light. This time, though, it's not Lucifer's aura pulsating through his veins but <em>yours</em>, holy and precious as it beats in tandem with his heart.</p><p>The demon isn't quite sure how he feels about the sensation, but he finally decides that he'll put up with it if it makes you happy. As predicted, he sees his wings begin to turn gray, but the sight of four wings no longer black prompts him to stop you.</p><p>"MC," He murmurs, a hand flitting onto your shoulder. You cease your ministrations instantly, and the moment you're not actively balancing his inner darkness, it comes rushing black, his wings bursting ebony once more. At the sight, he sees your own wings begin to darken, as if when you're not radiating light, you instinctively begin absorbing it. He chuckles. "It's not meant to be. Just like you," He strokes your cheek tenderly. "Are meant to have white wings."</p><p>You pout, resting your forehead against his. You make no move to halt the spread of blackness over your feathers, and Lucifer suspects that you're consciously willing to happen faster. "But I <em>like it</em> when we match, Luci."</p><p>"You'll make Luke scream again if he sees you with black wings."</p><p>"Luke can scream all he wants. He'll have to get used to it when I return to the Devildom."</p><p>"You're coming back?" Lucifer pulls back, eyes slightly wide. "You'll be returning for the remainder of the exchange program?"</p><p>"Of course, Luci," You chuckle, pecking his cheek. You beat your wings once, spinning the two of you as you continue to float gently in the air. "The High Seraphs basically told me to get lost and do what I want, as long as I stop disturbing them and don't run to Father to complain. So…" You trail a finger down to Lucifer's chest. "I can stay for the year. Even longer, if you'll have me."</p><p>"Of course I'll have you," Lucifer whispers, a smile spread out on his features once again. Truly, this day cannot get any better. He presses a kiss to your forehead, tugging you with him as he spreads his wings out atop a cloud that hangs just outside the Celestial Realm. Fingers intertwined, you join him, curling up on his sides as you rest your head on his chest.</p><p>"I want to stay here forever with you," He hears you whisper. "Right here. Right in between the Celestial Realm and the Devildom. Under the stars, with no one other than us."</p><p>Lucifer smiles.</p><p>"I'll make it happen."</p><p>You raise your eyes at Lucifer's words, staring sweetly into his eyes.</p><p>"I'll build us a house, right here. A house in the clouds, where no one from the Celestial Realm or the Devildom will disturb us."</p><p>You laugh, and Lucifer feels almost insulted that you're finding amusement in his declaration. He's being honest.</p><p>"What?" He asks, ears a light pink. "You said you wanted to be here forever."</p><p>"How would that even work?" You retort with a giggle, pinching a lock of hair and tracing patterns with it along Lucifer's chest. He'd ask you to stop, but the adorable smile on your face prompts him to let you do as you please. Even if it tickles. "We'd have to fly an hour just to get to our home."</p><p>"Or we could enchant a door so that it takes us here, straight from the Devildom. I'm sure Simeon wouldn't mind erecting one in the Celestial Realm, as well."</p><p>"Hm," He hears you mutter, thinking. The demon can practically sense your complaint, that you're no good with object enchantments and something like that is <em>far</em> too complicated, but much to his surprise, all you say is: "Alright."</p><p>"Alright?"</p><p>"Let's build a house here. On this very cloud. And someday, when you're not as busy with Diavolo's work and Simeon is no longer my guardian, we can live here for the rest of our lives."</p><p>Lucifer smiles. It's a plan that can hardly be achieved within the next twenty thousand years, but the two of you are in no rush.</p><p>He silently watches as you mark the cloud with your light, radiating it smoothly until the cloud glows gently, setting it apart from others. "There," You say with a triumphant grin. "Now, we'll always be able to find this cloud."</p><p>You giggle softly, and Lucifer pulls you even closer, wondering <em>how</em> he managed to obtain such a wonderful lover.</p><p>It would be a stereotypical date, if not for the unique nature of the series of events that brought the two of you here. You're cuddling together, Lucifer's head resting just barely atop yours and your eyes are always locked on each other or on the mesmerizing scatter of the stars above you. The two of you have already spent so many nights at the House of Lamentation in the observatory doing the exact same thing, but nothing can compare to this moment.</p><p>"Do you think I can make a star?" Lucifer suddenly hears you ask. He blinks down at you, his hand brushing against the feathers of your wings in wonder of where this thought came from. "I mean, do you think I can radiate enough light to make a real star?"</p><p>"Of course," Lucifer answers. "But it might be a lot of physical exertion, so don't push yourself too far."</p><p>He glances down at you encouragingly, smiling as he senses you begin to channel your energy outward, and he can see a thin line of light stretch out of your figure. In your focus, you hardly notice when your wings fade to black, changing to match with Lucifer's own, and he doesn't comment on it either, opting to watch as a faint but unmistakable mark forms in the sky: a star. Tiny, and almost invisible if he's not explicitly searching for it, but it's a star.</p><p>"Lucifer," You gasp, fingers tightening around his hand. "I did it!"</p><p>"It's beautiful," He whispers into your ear, kissing the top of your head as you try to create another one. He doesn't complain about your changing the sky, knowing that the stars you send forth are so small and delicate that the humans probably won't even notice it.</p><p>But when you finally stop creating stars, he can't help but chuckle at your antics.</p><p>"Really, MC?" He raises an eyebrow, acting unimpressed. But in his heart, he finds it <em>incredibly</em> endearing. "A smiley face?"</p><p>"It's cute!" You exclaim, laughing into the demon's chest. Then, an idea seems to pop into your mind. "Close your eyes, Luci!" You exclaim, casting a glance up at him to confirm that he's following your instructions. "Don't open them until I say so!"</p><p>He hums quietly in agreement, taking this as an opportunity to continue tracing your body with the one hand that isn't intertwined with yours. He goes from mapping the outline of your wings to tracing the curve of your hip, quietly running his hand over the dip of your collarbone and then outlining the angles of your face. He keeps his eyes closed as his mind completes the visualization of your body.</p><p><em>Eternity</em>, he thinks, a strange giddiness overtaking his heart at the word. It's still so hard to believe, but finally has you for all eternity.</p><p>
  <em>And to think, I have Father to thank for that.</em>
</p><p>The demon suppresses a laugh, wondering how he'll tell his brothers.</p><p>"Lucifer?" The demon turns his head downward, eyes still closed. "Lucifer, you can open your eyes now."</p><p>He opens them, blinking down as you smile up at you. He almost wants to stare at you for longer, but your impatient gesturing up at the sky above prompts him to finally raise his eyes.</p><p>And when he does, he practically chokes on his own breath.</p><p>"You…" He mutters, eyes wide. <em>How did you manage to do so much in so little time?</em> "It's beautiful, MC. Truly beautiful."</p><p>He laughs in disbelief, his eyes smiling as he stares up at the stars above.</p><p>The sky is a work of art.</p><p>He has no idea how you managed to create so many stars in such little time, but you've created a constellation of your own, put together exclusively by stars of your own light. They're the faintest ones above, but they burn with the familiar light Lucifer adores. To his eyes, they stand out bolder than all the rest, proud and distinct against the blackness of the sky.</p><p>He smiles, his hand raising to trace the shape of what you've so meticulously laid out. "I love it," He whispers, staring even longer.</p><p>There, in the distance, hundreds of thousands of miles away but <em>there</em> nonetheless, is the constellation that outlines both of your figures in the night sky: your arms reaching out to Lucifer, wings outstretched behind you, and his own demonic form flying up to greet you.</p><p><em>Perfection, </em>he thinks, wondering when in these past years you learned the mechanisms of art. Because what you've laid out for him in the stars is that: beautiful <em>art, </em>more stunning than any painting he has hanging in the House of Lamentation.</p><p>It's a scene that speaks not with the image it presents but the emotion it evokes, four thousand years of separation manifested in the yearning on both your faces; the joy of reuniting after so long hidden in the way your arms beckon to touch each other; the pain at being ripped away from each other once more locked in the desperation of your gazes; the sheer happiness at the prospect of the remaining eternity the two of you have together conveyed in the finality of your pose, as if you're about to embrace for the final time, never having to pull apart ever again.</p><p>It's your entire love story written in the stars.</p><p>Lucifer can't hold his pride over your skill as he marvels at your work. It's a perfect rendition of everything that has brought the two of you to this moment where you can finally be together, after thousands upon thousands of years of love and separation and more love.</p><p>It is, without a doubt, <em>perfection.</em></p><p>Lucifer sighs softly when you raise your hand to his, slipping your fingers amid his and intertwining them so that his attention is focused not at the masterful constellation you've just created but on the sight of your hands locked together.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>He's not sure who says it first, but neither of you bother repeating it. Why bother? The proof is in the stars, in the light you both radiate—dark and pure, holy and corrupt, love and lust.</p><p>It's a union unnatural, countering every instinct known to both angels and demons. It would even be a sin, if it weren't explicitly pardoned by Father.</p><p>This match is wholly aberrant, strange and twisted in the way this love has wedged its way into both your hearts, rooting itself so strongly that Lucifer wouldn't be able to get rid of it if he tried.</p><p>And yet, he wouldn't trade it for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 4.6k</p><p>Notes: I'm going to be straight with you guys, this is essentially the ending for this fic! the next chapter will be told from the POV of an outside character looking in on the evolution of MC and Lucifer's relationship. it will serve as an epilogue, if you will, and i currently plan for it to be significantly shorter than the usual chapters in this fic - so i want to take this opportunity to thank everyone for reading! this has been such a wild ride, and these past two weeks have been especially rough for me, just personally! being able to escape and write a soft, wholesome love story has done so much for my mental state, and i want to thank everyone who has shared this journey with me &lt;3 the end is coming very soon, and i have enjoyed every step of this fic, from the annoying process of scrapping thousands of words to rewrite them (often multiple times in a row, god - my drafts for this series tell such a wild tale) to scrolling through every comment you guys have left, this has been an absolute pleasure and i thank you for joining me on this journey, whether you're reading this today as i continue to write or far in the future!</p><p>Comment &amp; Leave Kudos</p><p>Next Update: 6/16/20</p><p>I do not own the rights to Obey Me! or any of the characters within it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Father doesn't like to involve himself with worldly matters.</p>
<p>He hears the prayers: the human children begging for food and the demon prostitutes begging for a better life and the angel elders praying for a kinder future—and yet, the god keeps his distance, leaving the High Seraphs to manage all the world's tedious invocations.</p>
<p>So why couldn't he keep his distance when it came to you?</p>
<p>The god quietly grumbles from where he resides in the heavens, crossing his arms as he wonders <em>what</em> compelled him to act upon your so desperate wishes. Was it because your body trembled as you prayed, and Father took pity on your pathetic cowering? Was it because he cared more for you than his other children, as a creation that he spent hours putting together to eternally protect his most sacred realm? Was it because he sensed the pain in your heart, and how troubled you would be for the rest of your life if he were to ignore your wishes?</p>
<p>The god sighs.</p>
<p>He does not know.</p>
<p>Or at least, he tells himself he does not know.</p>
<p>In truth, he does. In truth, he realizes what drove him to break his self-decided oath of isolation, bringing himself forth to the Celestial Realm to speak with the High Seraphs for the first time in two thousand years. In truth, he is <em>aware</em> that the only reason he cared enough to intervene was because he sensed the overwhelming love in your heart, a love which rivaled what his own adoration for Lucifer used to be.</p>
<p>Yes. Father may pretend otherwise, but deep in his mind, in the darkest depths of his consciousness, he understands what it was that compelled him to take action.</p>
<p>Yet, at the forefront of his mind, he will deny it. </p>
<p>He will refuse to admit that, in secret, he wishes for Lucifer to be happy. He will refuse to admit that, sometimes, he wonders whether there could have been an alternate ending to the Great Celestial War. He will refuse to admit that when he created <em>you, </em>he had already suspected the Morningstar's eventual rebellion—and he created you to love Lucifer, to give the angel-turned-demon happiness when Father would eventually be unable to do so.</p>
<p>He will never admit that.</p>
<p>So as he watches your relationship continue to blossom, Father pretends that he is merely supervising the two of you. Ensuring that your union is as genuine as it was when he first intervened. Watching over you, to protect you from the demon that is Lucifer.</p>
<p>It's easy to act like he doesn't trust Lucifer, like you <em>need</em> a higher power to watch over your relationship. After all, Father has been watching the villainization of the Morningstar for the past four millennia—it's hardly strange to partake in it himself.</p>
<p>So, under this guise of <em>protection</em>, the god takes it upon himself to watch over the two of you. He watches as you both return to the Devildom, as the brothers practically crush your body in an embrace tighter than Father has ever seen. He watches as they take you to Diavolo and beg for the demon lord to accept their union, and the god nearly smiles when he sees Diavolo laugh and joke to Lucifer that he's supported this relationship from the very day he saw you together.</p>
<p>Father watches as you and Lucifer formally announce your relationship in the Devildom, and how Simeon joins in the celebration when he finally recovers enough to return to the exchange program, and he doesn't turn away once as the year flies by with the seven demon brothers protecting you to the death.</p>
<p>Father's eyes turn cold when you finally return to the Celestial Realm, when Michael and Simeon are the only angels who support your union with Lucifer, and you run to your room crying on most nights. But his eyes soften when he sees Lucifer seek out the cloud the two of you marked so long ago, staying true to his promise as he begins to build a house. He keeps an eye trained on your troubles in the Celestial Realm, as you slowly convince the angels around you that Lucifer is just as good a man as he was before he fell, and another eye focused on Lucifer as the demon orders his brothers around to help him complete the beautiful home at top speed.</p>
<p>When the day finally comes that you and Lucifer reunite, there's a subconscious smile on Father's face, one that he'll never know he wore. He can't hold back the slight curve of his lips as he sees Lucifer cover your eyes while flying you around in the sky, both arms settled on your waist to guide you as he brings you to the soft cloud located just outside the domain of the Celestial Realm.</p>
<p>Father watches, with almost bated breath, as Lucifer removes the blindfold he had wrapped around your eyes, as you gasp at the realization that the demon <em>actually</em> built you this home in the sky. He stares as Lucifer pulls you inside, showing you how the doors work and how one leads to his study in the Devildom and the other leads to the common room in your shared abode with Simeon—apparently put together as a coordinated effort between Simeon, Michael, and Lucifer—and the god finally has to avert his eyes when you throw your arms around Lucifer's neck and tackle the demon to the floor. He's seen it before, and it's hardly anything for the god to be surprised about, but he gives the two of you privacy as you finally take the next step in your relationship, a catalyst for eventually turning that house in the clouds into your permanent residence, a marriage to come in thousands of years , and an even later unification of the Celestial Realm and the Devildom, brought forth by both realms' knowledge of <em>your </em>world-bridging love.</p>
<p>By the time it's the eve of your marriage, it's grown harder and harder for Father to keep pretending he doesn't trust Lucifer. Easier and easier for him to avert his eyes in peace, often not glancing back at the two of you for years, then decades, then centuries at a time.</p>
<p>It reaches the point where Father has returned to his prior state of isolation, his mind drifting in and out of the void, not even looking upon your forms anymore but simply sensing the overwhelming love that pours out of both your hearts, into the world, and into Father.</p>
<p>He hardly notices as the realms grow closer, as the social divide between angel and demon close through the endless efforts of the two of you, much to Lord Diavolo's pleasure.</p>
<p>And at last, the day comes when he cannot lie to himself any longer.</p>
<p>Father gazes upon the two of you for the final time, and it happens to be one of those many nights where you're both lying on the roof of your home, gazing up at the stars. Up at Father, but <em>really</em> up at the zodiacs, and the secret constellation you drew to capture the story of your love.</p>
<p>He doesn't need to watch over the two of you anymore, Father knows. In truth, he never did—but he cannot ignore that Lucifer has yet to give him a single reason to even be suspicious, and after so many millennia, it's time for the god to let go.</p>
<p>So Father looks upon your forms one final time, fingers intertwined and soft smiles on both your faces, <em>love</em> written into your every movement—and he closes his eyes, leaving the two of you to your ways for the rest of eternity. Like a parent letting go of a child, Father sees that he cannot hold on anymore. That, perhaps, he was never really holding on but merely grasping at the memory of what once was.</p>
<p>At last, your love has reached a state where he can sense it even when he's not looking, feeling it in the overwhelming warmth that rushes through his chest every time the two of you look at each other. </p>
<p>He birthed angels to spread the light and demons to counter it—yet with your love, it seems that the two of you have singlehandedly managed to find a new way to warm the world.</p>
<p>And so the god retreats back into his mind, into the isolation as he withdraws from everything he's worked so hard to produce.</p>
<p>There's nothing left for him to see, nothing left for him to supervise. He birthed a hideous universe, one of separation and segregation and hatred. And at last, he's managed to find beauty in it, beauty in the two of you.</p>
<p>And for that, he eternally thanks you both.<b><span class="u"></span></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 1.5k</p>
<p>Notes: and that's a wrap! this story has been a pleasure to write, and i appreciate every single reader who has helped me reach this point!</p>
<p>Comment &amp; Leave Kudos</p>
<p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
<p>I do not own the rights to Obey Me! or any of the characters within it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>